Tsuki
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Cross-over ! Heero est vraiment très mystérieux et semble TRES attiré par la lune. Quel mystère se cache derrière ce regard bleu cobalt ? Chapitre 15 updaté ! Oui, enfin... Après un long moment !
1. Tsuki 1

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec ??? Vous verrez bien ! Essayer de deviner.

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…*

**************************************************** 

Duo entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, après avoir frappé pour plus de précaution et trouva le japonais, allongé sur son lit, à fixer la lune, avec un air étrange. Bizarre, se dit Duo. Il aurait juré qu'il était encore en train de tapoter sur son pc. Mais il envisagea l'hypothèse qu'il se repose… Bien que Heero ignore ce que voulait dire ce mot.

- A table !!!

- …

- OH !!! Heero ??

- ... 

- He ! Tu rêvasses ??? HEERO !!

Il ne répondit encore pas. Duo entra dans la chambre et vint se planter devant Heero, lui bouchant la vue sur la lune. Il sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

- Duo ?

- OUI !!! Ca fait 1 min que je t'appelles !!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- A table !

- … Pas faim.

Le Soldat Parfait se leva, prit son manteau et sortit de la chambre, suivi par un Duo stupéfait.

- Où tu vas ??

- Me promener.

- Ah…

L'américain le suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et le suivait dans des yeux, par la fenêtre quand il disparu soudain dans une zone d'ombre, entre deux zones éclairés par des lampadaires. Il laisse tomber et alla manger.

- Il vient ?

- Non. Monsieur préfère aller se promener dehors et jouer les ombres !!

- … Je mettrais son assiette au frigo. Peut-être qu'il aura faim, en rentrant.

- Zut. Moi qui voulait manger sa part !

- Duo !!

- Oh, ça va, Quatre !! Je plaisante !!

*** 

Dans un parc, sur un banc, Heero regardait encore la lune. Une larme coula sur sa joue…

- Tsuki.

La lune la lui rappelait toujours. Belle, lumineuse, forte, capable de vous donner le courage de faire n'importe quoi et en veillant sur vous, avec douceur et amour. C'est lui qui aurait du la protéger, pas le contraire. C'est lui qui aurait du mourir, pas elle… Tout ça à cause de LUI et sa soif de pouvoir. Mais un jour, IL paiera ! Il s'allongea sur le banc, en continuant de pleurer et contemplant la lune. Il finit par s'endormir et fut réveillé, le lendemain matin, par un policier.

- Hé, jeune homme !! Réveillez-vous !

- Humm ???

Il se redressa vite fait et regarda le policier, aussi impassible que possible malgré sa surprise.

- Que faites-vous sur ce banc ? 

- Je suis sortis me promener, hier soir et je me suis endormis.

Le flic regarda les vêtements de Heero, pour voir si il ressemblait à un sans-abri. Jeans, débardeur vert et veste noir. Il était propre. Il en déduisit que ce n'était pas un mendiant.

- Vous avez un endroit où rentrer ? Vous avez une carte d'identit ?

- Oui. Je vais rentrer. 

Heero sortit la carte d'identité qu'il s'était fait pour ici, avec un nom bibon et l'adresse qu'ils occupaient tous les 5.

- Bien. Allez-y.

- Je vous remercie.

Le policier lui rendit sa carte d'identité et il se leva de son banc, pour rentrer à la planque. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui.

- HEERO !!!! TU VAS BIEN ??? OU ETAIS-TU ???

- Je vais bien. J'ai passé la nuit dehors.

- Ah… D'accord. Je me suis inquiété, en ne te voyant à la maison, ce matin…

Il passa à côté de Quatre, sans rien dire, pour aller manger quelque chose. Trowa et Wufei étaient encore en train de déjeuner. (Disons qu'il est 7h…)

- Où étais-tu, Yuy ?

- Dehors.

- Ca, je le sais. Mais OU dehors ?

Heero ne répondit pas et alla se servir un café qu'il but, sans même s'asseoir. Quatre revint à ce moment-là et lui signala que son assiette d'hier soir l'attendait toujours. Il alla fouiller dans le frigo, pour trouver son assiette et la passa au micro-onde.

- Yuy !!! Réponds-moi !!

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Tu m'as répondu quelque chose que je savais déjà. Je ne considère pas « Dehors » comme une réponse satisfaisante. OU étais-tu ?

BIIIIIPP !!! Heero récupéra son assiette et dévora son contenu sans faire plus attention à Wufei que si il était une plante verte, posé dans un coin de la pièce. Celui-ci, essayant de rester patient, attendit qu'il ait fini de manger. Mais après avoir manger, le japonais n'était toujours pas décider à lui répondre, car il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine. Le chinois se leva et le rattrapa par l'épaule, bien que Quatre lui faisait signe de le laisser partir.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que tu m'ais répondu.

Le Soldat Parfait se retourna et fixa Wufei d'un regard noir, alors que, sur la table, les bols de Wufei et Trowa éclatèrent, répondant le café sur la table. Wufei se retourna, très surpris et Heero en profita pour mettre les voiles et aller prendre une douche pour se calmer, avant de provoquer un autre accident. Comme si il avait besoin qu'on lui hurle dessus, après qu'il ait passé la nuit dehors et avoir été réveillé par un flic. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, pour faire passer sa colère. Depuis combien de temps fuyait-il ? … 13 ans. Depuis la mort de Tsuki. Il était jeune, pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… Et combien de fois l'avait-il rêv ? Avec à la fin, à chaque fois, LUI qui le retrouvait… Au début, il fuyait parce qu'il était trop jeune pour l'affronter et pas assez fort. Maintenant, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Et les autres pilotes qui croyaient que rien ne lui faisait peur… Comment ce qu'ils affrontaient pouvait lui faire peur par rapport à LUI ?? Même Lady Une et ses tortures sont plus sympa que LUI !! Même la mort est plus douce que LUI !! Il avait souvent songé à la mort, mais il voulait d'abord la venger, elle me méritait.

Une fois, calmé et prêt à supporter toutes les bêtises du baka, les questions de Wufei et autres choses tout aussi énervante et parfois imprévisibles, il sortit de la douche après s'être lavé. Il se sécha et alla s'habiller, avant de revenir au salon, avec son pc, pour faire comme d'habitude et se cacher derrière son masque de froideur polaire.

Tsusuku (A suivre)

Une idée comme ça… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Review, please !! A plus !!


	2. Tsuki 2

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec ??? Vous verrez bien ! Essayer de deviner.

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…*

**Note** : Personne a trouvé avec quoi j'ai mélangé GW ! LOL Mais vous devriez trouver dans ce chapitre là… C'est tout juste si je ne l'écris pas en lettre de néon tellement y a d'indices. LOLLLL

Heero : Et les lecteurs seront ce que tu m'as fais subir encore une fois.

Moi : Mais c'est parce que je t'aime !!!!

Heero : … Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas en sentiments, mais ça ressemble pas plus à du sadisme ??

Moi : Amour/sadisme… C'est TRES proche, tu sais.^^'

Heero : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'elle me prend pour un con.

Moi : Moi ??? Mais je n'oserais JAMAIS faire une chose pareil !!! *chibi-eyes* Et puis, on dit « qui aime bien châtie bien ! » !!

Heero : ^^'''''

**Réponse review** : 

Misao girl : Je suis contente que ça te plaise…^^ Merci de ta review ! Gros bisous !!^^

Shini : Angel sanctuary ? Please save my heart ? Je connais pas...^^'' Ah la grosse faute… LOL C'est dingue comment une lettre peut changer un mot entier… Bisou !!^^

Yaonne-san : Heero en danger… Oui, il est dans une merde pas possible et quand tu seras qui est son ennemi (Il suffisamment décrit pour qu'on le reconnaisse, enfin pour ceux qui connaisse le truc avec quoi j'ai croisé.), tu comprendra pourquoi il en a peur… Moi aussi, je serais morte de trouille à sa place. Brrrr ! Voilà la suite !!!^^ A plus !

Liam63 : Please save my earth ? Ou heart ? Parce que c'est pas pareil « terre » et « cœur »… C'est quoi le nom, finalement ? 

C'est pas un manga… Rassures-toi tu n'auras plus à attendre bien longtemps, pour savoir, maintenant.

Merci de tes encouragements… Ah lala… Pauvre Wufei, il est pas au bout de ses peines. Mais bon, il le cherche aussi…^^'' A plus !

**************************************************** 

Heero était assis dans le jardin sinistre et envahi par les mauvaises herbes, d'une maison abandonnée, tout aussi sinistre et en ruine. Il faisait nuit et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant le jardin… Mais en le rendant encore plus sinistre. Rien ne pouvait donner un aspect plus léger à cette endroit, même pas la lune. 

- Heero !!

Il se retourna et sourit à la petite fille de 6 ans, plus grande qui lui rendit son sourire. (Vous allez me dire, mais qui est le père qui laisserait un enfant si jeune tout seul dehors ???? Ben, un monstre.)

- Je me demandais si Père voulait encore que tu t'entraînes…

- Non. Il a dit que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

La petite fille s'assis derrière le petit garçon, qui se laissa aller contre elle et le serra dans ses bras.

- Dis, Tsuki… Pourquoi Père veut que je m'entraînes comme ça ? 

- Parce que tu es plus doué et docile que moi et que tu es son héritier, son fils.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il veut le pouvoir.

- … Le pouvoir ? C'est quoi le pouvoir ?

- C'est ce qui coule dans tes veines.

- Mais Père a beaucoup de pouvoir alors…

- Oui, mais son pouvoir n'est pas reconnu… Enfin, si… Mais pas vraiment non plus.

- Il est reconnu ou non, alors ?

- Les gens le craignent… Ils le respectent pour son pouvoir. Certains se sont joint à lui et d'autres continue de se battre contre lui.

- Alors pourquoi il veut du pouvoir si il en a déj ?

- Parce que il en veut plus… Il veut que TOUT LE MONDE soit à ses pieds et le vénère. Mais même là, je crois qu'il ne serait pas encore satisfait…

- … Je comprend pas. 

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Et moi aussi, quand je serais grand, il faudra que je veuille toujours plus de pouvoir ?

- Ca, ce sera à toi d'en décider… Bien que je crois que Père le souhaiterait, en effet. Mais c'est à toi de décider. On a toujours le choix… Même quand les choses paraissent désespérées. Il ne faut jamais abandonner et se battre jusqu'au bout… Et quand on est dans une impasse, attendre l'occasion de s'en sortir et la saisir.

Heero se tu et continua à regarder la lune, avec sa sœur, jusqu'à ce que leur père viennent les chercher.

*** (un autre moment)

Heero se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il cherchait sa sœur et voulait voir si elle était avec lui, quand il entendit sa sœur hurler et la voix sifflante et basse, à faire froid dans le dos, de son père. Il approcha et entre-bailla la porte pour regarder.

- Non, je ne veux pas !!!!

- Je t'ai laissée du temps pour réfléchir… Je me suis occupée de ton frère. Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

- Non, je t'avais déjà répondu que je ne voulais pas !! Maman ne voulait pas !!!

- Ta mère était une idiote. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi nous avions ces pouvoirs !

- Je t'interdis d'insulter maman !!!!!!

- Quel dommage que tu sois comme ta mère… Tu as pourtant beaucoup de talent, qui exploité, te rendrait puissante.

- Je ne veux pas de ta puissance !!! J'en ai assez, je pars et j'emmène Heero avec moi !!!!

- Pas question. On ne me quitte pas, sans en payer le prix…

Il vit avec horreur son père menacer sa sœur de sa baguette.

- Réfléchis bien.

- Je refuse de te suivre !!! Tu as tué maman !!! JE TE HAIS !!!!

Elle sortit aussi sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre formule qu'une lumière verte éclairait la pièce et que sa sœur tombait à terre, morte. Heero sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il était comme paralysé… Mais lorsque son père le regardait de ses yeux de serpent, sa peur prit le dessus et il s'enfuit. Il s'enfuit dans le couloir qui devint très sombre. Il n'était plus un enfant de 3 ans, mais de 16. Il entendait la voix de son père ricaner et dire qu'il était inutile de fuir et qu'il retrouverait ! Il sentait son estomac et ses tripes nouer par la peur. Une peur panique, une peur indescriptible. Lorsque soudain, il déboucha dans le bureau de son père, le cadavre de sa sœur, avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, toujours sur le tapis et son père tout souriant, un sourire à vous glacer le sang. 

- Tu vois qu'il est inutile de fuir. Reviens vers moi ou meurs. Je te retrouverais un jour et tu le sais bien… Ta place est auprès de moi.

- JAMAIS !!! Tu as tué ma mère et ma sœur !!! Jamais je ne te rejoindrais !!!

- Bien. Dans ce cas, meurs, mais tu ne mourra pas seul. Tes amis moldus aussi mourront !

Heero vit son père braquer sa baguette sur lui, sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'enfuir ou se défendre. Il poussa un hurlement quand la lumière le transperça.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, dans son lit, complètement paniqué comme à chaque fois, encore terrorisé par son cauchemar. Quand cela allait-il arrêter ??? Mais cette fois, il ne s'était pas réveillé avant… Cette impression de douleur, de souffrance, de sentir la vie vous quitter… Même si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, ça lui avait semblé très réel, trop réel. Et IL avait menacé ses amis, en plus !!!

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?? Non, laisses-moi deviner. Un cauchemar ?

Heero ne répondit pas, trop chamboulé encore et s'assit sur son lit, remontant ses genoux, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bah, tu ne me traites pas de baka ? Tu ne m'envoie pas sur les roses ?? Ca va pas ? He, Heero !!

L'américain se leva et alla se mettre en face du japonais, sur son lit. Il était blanc, en sueur, avait les yeux écarquillés, paniqué et la respiration saccadée.

- C'est pas la première que tu me réveilles avec tes hurlements, mais ce cauchemar devait être pire que les autres… 

Malgré lui, Heero se mit à pleurer. Une larme. Deux larmes. Et ainsi de suite… Il finit par éclater en sanglot. Duo, choqué par ce spectacle vraiment déchirant, ne réagit pas tout de suite et puis, le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant alors que les larmes du pauvre pilote semblaient intarissables. Il pleurait la peur d'avoir vu la mort la plus terrible en face, la peur que ça arrive un jour, la peur de perdre ses amis, la tristesse d'avoir revu la mort de sa sœur et un tas d'autres chose. Il pleura un long moment, en murmurant le nom de sa sœur comme une litanie, avant de se calmer. Duo le rallongea dans son lit et il se rendormi, épuisé et le visage ravagé par les larmes. Le pilote 02 le regarda 2 min, en se demandant ce que ça pouvait être ce rêve qui l'avait bouleversé à ce point et qui était cette Tsuki, avant de retourner se coucher.

Tsuzuku

Je suis sûr que vous avez pu reconnaître avec quoi j'ai croisé GW, maintenant…^^ C'est facile de deviner avec tous les indices que je donne.

A plus ! Review, onegai ?


	3. Tsuki 3

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec… Harry Potter !! Angst, triste… Et… Je sais pas…^^'

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Oui, vous avez TOUS devin !!!^^ C'était facile…^^ C'est HARRY POTTER !!!^^ Et le père ignoble qui laisse son fils dehors, c'est Voldemort… 

Heero : … -_-

Moi : Quoi encore ???

Heero : Pourquoi cette CHOSE est mon père ?

Moi : Parce que c'est moi qui l'ait décidé et que ça va donner une histoire SUPER !!! Mais tu verras que tu seras heureux à la fin !!^^

Heero : Hn !!!! *de mauvais poils*

Moi : *voit arriver Voldemort* Ton père arrive.

Heero : 0_0 Euh… J'ai un… RAPPORT TRES URGENT A TAPER !!! SAYONARA !!! *se barre plus vite que quand il fait des excès de vitesse avec Wing Zero*

Moi : ^^'

Voldemort : *regarde de droite à gauche* 

Moi : Si tu cherches Heero, tu viens de le manquer d'une seconde.^^''

Voldemort : C'est pas grave… Je l'aurais une autre fois !! *s'en va*

Moi : Quel optimisme…^^'''

**Réponse review** : 

Petite-elfle : Oui, tu as deviné. Tommy boys, c'est le surnom de Voldemort ? Je suis pas très au courant. Merci de tes encouragements. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suiteeeee !!!^^ A plus !!!

Shini : Oui, il est kawai le Heero terrorisé et il a de quoi l'être !!!^^ Oh, tiens, Heero…^^' Je t'ai pas entendu arriver…^^'' Ca va ??^^''' Heero : Ca ira mieux quand je t'aurais tué. *me barre en le voyant sortir son arme* Sayonara !! A plus !!

Crystal Yuy : Salut !! Je suis contente que mon cross over te plaise !!^^

Je suis contente que, au moins, une personne ait trouvé dès le premier chapitre !!^^

Oui, c'est cool que Heero soit le fils de Voldemort…^^ Je vais m'amuser sur cette fic !!!

Voilà la suite !!^^ A plus !!

Misao girl : Salut !!!^^ Oui, ils sont vraiment chou Heero et Duo !^^ C'est sûr qu'il est TRES loin d'être gâté question famille… Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il soit orphelin qu'avoir Voldemort comme père. Mais c'était inévitable avec moi… Mais ça va s'arranger, bien entendu !!!^^ Gros bisous !! A plus !!^^

Angelyuna : Kikou ! Tu as bien devin !!^^ Heero est bien le fils de Voldemort et je crois qu'ils vont en effet aller faire un petit séjour à Poudlard…^^ par contre, les couples, je sais toujours pas… Le Harry/Draco, je sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des fics sur HP… Et quand à Heero, je sais pas avec qui je vais le mettre non plus. Mais je ne vais certainement pas le laisser seule. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci de tes encouragements !^^

A plus !!^^

Alex Granger : Exact !! Merci de ta review !!^^ A plus !

Leenaren : Tu as aussi devin ! Merci de ta review. Ca m'encourage beaucoup !^^ (C'est vrai que je me répète beaucoup, mais c'est sincère…^^)

Liam63 : C'est vrai que je l'ai pas gâté, Heero… J'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration sur l'autre chapitre, même trop au goût d'un certain japonais avec des yeux bleu cobalt. *regarde Heero qui me fait la gueule*^^' C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas souvent des cross over avec HP. Merci de tes encouragements !!!^^ A plus !!

Kaory : Merci de ta review ! Elle me fais très plaisir !!^^ A plus !!

**************************************************** 

Lorsque Heero se réveilla le lendemain, aussi frais qu'un poisson qui traîne depuis un mois dans le désert, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé hier soir… Puis, il se souvint de son cauchemar et qu'il avait pleuré dans les bras de Duo. Il eut soudain honte de s'être laisser comme ça, devant lui, en regardant l'américain dormir, en ayant viré à moitié sa couverture… Mais il avait eu trop peur pour se retenir de pleurer, cette fois. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il vit sa tête de mort-vivant dans le miroir, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas descendre prendre son petit déjeuné d'abord. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, la différence entre avant et après était nettement visible. Il avait seulement l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, maintenant. Après être allé s'habiller, il alla à la cuisine. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient déjà là.

- 7h30. Tu te lève tard, Yuy.

- Hn… (= Et alors ?)

- Bonjour, Heero. Tu as mal dormi ?

- Hn… (= Ca se voit, non ??)

Quatre se rendit compte que le Soldat Parfait était de mauvaise humeur, grâce aux grognements encore moins amicaux que d'habitude. Il lui servit un bol de café et lui fit un sourire, pour essayer d'améliorer son humeur. Après avoir bu son café, Heero arriva enfin à se calmer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la faculté de Wufei à parler des choses qu'ils ne faut pas, au mauvais moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier, Yuy ?

Heero lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, avant de se mettre à beurrer du pain.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- De quoi je parles ??? Des bols qui ont explosés ! C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas !!

Il lui répondit le ton plat et neutre de la constatation. (Et quel constatations LOL)

- Tu devrais te mettre de la crème solaire quand tu sors le jour. Le soleil ne te réussit pas.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !!

- Ou alors, tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête en trop lors de la dernière mission.

- Arrêtes de jouer les innocents !

Sentant le japonais s'énerver et ne sachant pas ce qu'il ferait si Wufei le poussait trop loin, il préféra intervenir. Il savait que Heero avait quelque chose de spécial, mais il ne fallait pas en parler et il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il l'avait sentit la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

- Laisse-le tranquille, Wufei.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Winner ! Tu m'as dis, toi-même, hier que tu avais sentis quelque chose venant de Yuy quand les bols avaient explosés.

Le pilote 01 regarda Quatre, avant de se replonger dans son beurrage. Le blond craignit une seconde qu'il ne se mette en colère, mais il resta calme. Heero savait qu'il en savait plus que ça et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

- Je sais Wufei. Mais je t'ai aussi dis de ne pas en parler à Heero.

- Je veux des explications et je les aurais !!!

Il attrapa violemment le poignet de Heero, qui se coupa le doigt avec le couteau. Quatre eut soudain peur pour Wufei, lorsqu'il sentit la colère du brun. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers le chinois, avec un regard noir.

- Lâches-moi le poignet. (Ton calme, froid et menaçant… Hummm^^)

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

- Wufei. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Lâches-moi le poignet.

- Certainement pas… AIIEEEE !!!

Heero venait de donner un gros coup de pied dans le mollet de Wufei, qui le lâcha sur le coup. Le pilote 01 se leva, en emportant ses tranches de pain beurré et sortit de la cuisine, pendant que le pilote de l'Altron l'insultait en chinois, en se massant le mollet.

Heero croisa Duo, qui descendait les escaliers, en retournant à sa chambre.

- Salut, Heero ! Ca va, ce matin ?

- Hai, ça va. 

- Tu t'es coupé le doigt ??

- Ce n'est rien.

Le pilote du Wing Zero eut soudain l'air très gêné.

- Je… Gomen. Pour hier soir.

Il baissa la tête et l'américain sourit de cette timidité assez inhabituel chez lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On a tous des moments comme ça… Je ne dirais pas aux autres ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te poserais pas non plus de questions, je sais très bien que tu n'y répondras pas. Mais si tu veux en parler, viens me voir !

Le japonais releva la tête et sourit à Duo, qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Arigato.

- De rien ! 

Heero grimpa les escaliers et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule à Duo le plus naturellement du monde, en passant à côté de lui, pour aller dévorer ses victimes (les tranches de pains LOL) dans sa chambre. Le tressé fut d'abord surpris et puis, ravi de voir Heero devenir plus communicatif avec lui.

Dans la chambre, couché sur le ventre, sur son lit, un terrible prédateur nommé Heero Yuy mangeait ses innocentes tartines, en réfléchissant. Il venait de rencontrer le vrai Duo, pas le baka. Un ami digne de confiance. Comme Quatre. Il savait depuis le début qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il n'avait rien dit. Lui aussi, savait ce que l'on pouvait dire et ce que l'on ne pouvait pas dire. Trowa aussi était comme ça. Il ne posait pas de question et ne disait rien. Pourtant, il avait déjà fait une boulette devant lui… C'était pour ça qu'il avait été le premier à considérer comme un ami. En fait, le seul qui ne comprenait pas, c'était Wufei ! Ce baka ne comprenait rien à rien et l'énervait. Il voulait savoir… Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire. Pas par manque de confiance, mais par sécurité. Savoir serait dangereux pour eux. Il ne fallait qu'IL s'en prenne à eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'IL touche à ses amis. Heero venait de finir son avant-dernière tartine, sauf que la dernière n'était pas entièrement beurr !! Il n'aimait pas les choses qui n'était pas finit ! Il sortit sa baguette magique de son pantalon et en donna un coup, en souriant, sur la tartine, qui finit de se beurrer toute seule. (Pratique !^^) Il rangea sa baguette et finit de manger, avant de descendre au salon avec son pc, en remettant son fidèle masque, comme toujours.

Tsuzuku

Vous avez devin !!! C'est Harry Potter !! D'ailleurs, je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que pourrais faire Harry Potter, en attendant que je parles vraiment de lui ?? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

Harry : … ??? *regarde autour de lui et se demande ce qu'il fiche là*

Heero : *s'approche de lui et lui murmure un truc à l'oreille* Voilà, tu sais ce qu'il te faut savoir pour survivre avec elle.

Harry : ^^''' *palit*

Moi : Heero !!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ??? Je pari que tu m'as fait passer pour une auteuse sadique et sans cœur !!!!

Heero : Je lui ai donné des conseils pour ne pas qu'il survivre à ta fic. C'est tout.

Moi : *le regarde, douteuse* Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis EXACTEMENT ?

Heero : …

Moi : Tu refuses de parler ??? Très bien… Je vais te convaincre de tout me dire, moi !!! *le prend par le bras et sort ma pair de menotte, en l'emmenant*

Heero : … *murmure à Harry en passant* J'adore ses interrogatoires !^^

Moi : T'as dis quelque chose ??

Heero : Absolument pas.

Moi : Ah ? J'ai cru…

Heero : ^^ Review, onegai ?? Pour ce pauvre Harry, qui ne connaît pas encore Yami... 

Harry : ^^''''' Euh… A plus !!!! *lance un SOS avec sa baguette*


	4. Tsuki 4

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec… Harry Potter !! Angst, triste… Et… Je sais pas…^^'

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Réponse review** : 

Leenaren : C'est vrai qu'il était un peu court, mais il était tout de même d'une bonne taille à côté de ce chapitre-là… C'est clair que Wufei est lourd. Mais je l'ai choisi comme tourmenteur de Heero… Donc il a pas fini son cirque et de se faire taper dessus.^^ Et Duo, oui, c'est un vrai ami… Si bon, si gentil et patient… lol Oui, c'est un ange !!!^^ Bisous !!^^

Jade : Merci de tes encouragements !^^ Je suis contente que mon cross over te plaise !^^ A plus !!^^

Yaonne-san : Oui, c'est pour ça que cette idée me plait…^^ Wufei n'a pas fini de se faire taper sur les doigts, en effet… lol Mais il le cherche aussi ! Il a qu'à pas provoquer Heero comme ça… A plus !!^^ Merci de reviewer !!^^

Kimiko06 : Merci de ta review !!^^ Voilà la suite !! A plus !!^^

**************************************************** 

Harry ouvrit l'œil en grognant. 6h50. Il devait se dépêcher ou il allait être en retard… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui changerais grand chose ! Ceux avec qui il bossait était des idiots feignants, enfin pas eux, mais ceux au-dessus, comme Fudge, le ministre de la magie. (J'espère que je me trompe dans l'univers de HP.^^'') Il se leva lentement, en baillant et s'étirant de tous son long. Il n'y avait pas à dire, depuis qu'il était officiellement un sorcier majeur et responsable, sa vie avait bien chang !!! Ok, il habitait toujours chez les Dursley… (Pas le courage de chercher plus loin) Qui n'avait pas changés, eux non plus. MAIS… Ils étaient terrifiés par Harry. Quand ils l'énervait trop ou lui refusait une chose, il mettait la main dans sa poche où il rangeait sa baguette et aussitôt, ils devenaient blancs !!! C'était à mourir de rire, bien qu'il se retenait ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bien de profiter des autres mais il pouvait enfin se venger et ne se gênait pas. En ce qui concernait les changements, il avait droit à une VRAI chambre, sans verrou, ni barreau au fenêtre ou autres chose toutes aussi sympathique. Avec un VRAI lit, pas trop petit, avec un bon matelas. Il gardait ses affaires de magie, dans sa chambre et les Dursley n'osaient pas y mettre les pieds, même quand il n'était pas là. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait droit au « Bonjour, Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeun ? ». Dudley était devenu une vrai loque. Il était feignant et était devenu un grand branleur qui s'amusait, toujours autant, à terroriser les plus petits que lui avec sa bande d'amis. Il vivait au crochet de ses parents et ne cherchait SURTOUT PAS de travail ! Bref, il ne s'était pas amélioré… 

Oui, sa vie était meilleur mais les fantômes de son passée le hantait toujours. Il faisait toujours des rêves liés à Voldemort, à la mort de Cédric, de ses parents, de Sirius, son parrain, à ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Mais maintenant, il pouvait au moins se venger et être actif car il était apprenti-Auror (Je sais pas si ça existe mais c'est pas grave !), malgré son jeune age. Fudge, se sentant coupable et voulant se faire bien voir par le peuple sorcier, qui avait été absolument choqué de la façon dont le ministre de la magie l'avait traité, alors que Harry ne faisait que dire la vérité, lui avait donné l'autorisation spécial de faire sa formation avec les autres Aurors car il avait un talent certain pour devenir Auror. Statut qui lui donnait aussi la possibilité de chasser Voldemort, en toute légalité, quoi qu'il trouvait encore le moyen de faire des choses au-dessus du règlement, même maintenant. Il n'aimait pas les règles ! Et il avait aussi accepté l'idée que sa vie allait être dirigée par une prophétie… Ca avait été dure, mais il l'avait accepté. Sauf qu'il avait décidé qu'il ferait pas la peau à Voldemort et non pas que ce serait Voldemort qui lui ferait la peau ! Une fois que cette face de serpent venimeux serait vaincu DEFINITIVEMENT, il prendrait de TRES longue vacances pour essayer de profiter de tous ce que la situation l'avait empêché de faire jusque là. (J'ai tiré l'évolution de la situation initiale du 5eme bouquin. Maintenant que je me suis bien prise la tête la dessus, je vais me prendre la tête sur la partie action… *Harry tend un efferalgan, en tremblant, poussé par Heero* Oh, t'es gentil, Harry… C'est gentil de l'aider, Heero ! Heero : C'est normale d'aider un allié, face à un ennemi. Moi : -_-) 

Il se leva en vitesse, prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et, en même temps, sa vengeance matinale sur les Dursley.

- Bonjour, oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia.

Les deux concernés lui firent un sourire très crispée qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Bonjour, Harry !

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien… Tu pourrais me préparer rapidement quelque chose, tante Pétunia ? Je dois me dépêcher…

- Bien sûr !!

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être en retard avec ton… TRUC ?

- Je ne contrôle pas le temps qui s'écoule, non plus…

Son oncle lui lança un regard « Heureusement !!! » alors que sa tante lui servait son petit déjeuner, qu'il dévora. Puis, il se leva de table, mit son manteau et transplana (Ben, vi, il sait transplaner !^^) dans un gros « CRAAAC », qui fit frissonner son oncle et sa tante, tout souriant, content de l'effet qu'il produisait à chaque fois, après leur avoir lancé un joyeux « A ce soir !!! ».

Tsuzuku

Voilà, voilà… Le premier chapitre de HP… Dur à écrire. Je sais, c'est très court, mais je voulais expliquer la situation de Harry et je suis pas encore très inspiré pour lui, j'ai du mal. Et puis, c'est plus le côté GW qui m'intéresse pour l'instant.^^ Il va arriver plein de trucs à Heero…^^

Heero : Quoi donc ?

Moi : Tu verras bien… C'est une surprise !^^

Heero : … Je vois.-_- Dis-moi, Harry, tu connaîtrais pas un bon sort de protection ??

Harry : Oui, j'en connais un… Je vais te le faire.

Heero : Arigato, collègue. Je vais en avoir besoin !

Harry : De rien !^^ Faut savoir se serrer les coudes entre alliés.

Moi : ^^'' A plus !! Review, please ??


	5. Tsuki 5

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec… Harry Potter !! Angst, triste… Et… Je sais pas…^^'

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! *rigole sadiquement* Heero : *avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte* Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !^^'''

**Réponse review** : 

**Leenaren** : C'est vrai que Harry a reprit du poils de la bête avec moi !^^ Si je l'ai pris après Poudlard, c'est parce que ça me laissait le champ un peu plus libre et je vois pas trop pourquoi un élève de Poudlard s'occuperait d'un affaire concernant Voldemort, mais qui ne se passe pas à Poudlard. Bref, c'est beaucoup simple pour moi… Mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien comme il est et je ne crois avoir fait de OCC. 

C'est clair qu'avec Heero, de par son père, ce ne sera pas le grand amour. Mais rien ne dit qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer…^^ Je plaindrais plutôt Voldemort, moi ! lollll Gros bisous !!^^ Voilà la suite !^^

**Liam63** : Contente de te revoir !^^ (C'est une manière de parler, hein… je savais pas comment dire autrement.) C'est vrai que les Dursley sont mal, très mal, même ! Je me demande ce que ça donnerais si il cherchait Heero comme il faisait avec Harry… *imagine et se met à rire sadiquement* LOLLLL Ca serait trop drôle ! 

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au point de vue de Wufei comme ça… Sa curiosité se comprend dans ce cas. Mais bon, il faut pas oublier qui est le cachottier, non plus. En tous cas, c'est vrai que t'as raison.

Voilà la suite… Elle a été compliquée aussi mais, tout de même, beaucoup moins que le chapitre précédent, puisque que ça concerne Heero, là…^^ A plus !^^ 

**Jade** : Merci de ta review !^^ Voilà la suite !! A plus !^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**************************************************** 

Les G-boys étaient en mission. Duo et Trowa amusaient les MS. Wufei et Quatre s'occupaient des explosifs pour faire sauter la base et les MS qui se trouvait dedans. Pendant que Heero faisait tourner les soldats en bourrique depuis la salle de contrôle de la base. Des soldats venaient ENFIN d'atteindre la salle de contrôle, après avoir réussi à contourner les obstacles, où ils se firent descendre par le japonais, fier de leur avoir compliqué les choses au maximum.

- Les soldats ont passés tous mes barrages jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Je vais les balader dans la base jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez fini d'installer les explosifs.

- Ok, 01 ! Fais attention de ne pas te faire prendre !

- Ne t'en fais pas, 04.

Il planqua les cadavres et quitta la salle, en déambulant dans la base, à la recherche de soldat à qui signaler sa présence, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Il les promena, tuant les soldats qui le suivaient de trop près, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un soldat allongé par-terre, tel une statue. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut que le pauvre gars (Pauvre, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas de chance !!!!) avait été pétrifié. Un sort de pétrification… Heero eu soudain très peur. Pas à cause des soldats qui le poursuivait comme si il était un gibier mais à cause du mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahi. Il y avait un ou des… sorcier(s) dans cette base ! Et comme pour lui donner raison, des hommes habillés de noirs, avec des capes, arrivèrent de chaque côté du couloir, neutralisant les soldats qui poursuivait le pilote. Des Mange-morts… IL l'avait retrouv ! Mais Heero n'était pas seul… Et ses amis ne seraient pas se défendre contre eux !!! A la pensée que les autres pilotes étaient aussi en danger, il reprit courage. Les Mange-mort, souriant d'un désagréable sourire, s'approchaient lentement. Le japonais se releva et les regarda, froid et déterminé. (Vas-y, Heero !!! Tu vas les avoir !!! YEAAAAAH !!!! Heero : Ecris au lieu de m'encourager dans la fic que tu es en train d'écrire…-_- Car en plus, tu sais parfaitement comment va se finir le combat ! Moi : Oui, oui !^^) Le chef prit la parole.

- Viens avec nous et nous ne ferons aucun mal à tes amis moldus.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire peut-être ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

- Tu as raison. Je vais reformuler… Accompagnes-nous sans résistance ou nous tuons tes amis moldus, ici et maintenant !

- Maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change ?? JAMAIS je ne me rendrais sans me défendre !

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas… Allez trouver les moldus et tuez-les… Mais faites-les d'abord souffrir !

Le quart des sorciers partis et les autres reformèrent le cercle autour de Heero, qui réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire, très vite, en calculant les effectifs ennemis et cherchait une stratégie pour percer un trou dans leur cercle.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changer d'avis ?

Le silence répondit au chef Mange-mort, qui se prit un regard noir.

- Bien. Capturez-le VIVANT, par tous les moyens.

Heero vit ses ennemis lever leur baguette vers lui et attendit, calmement, en observant chacun des hommes. Quand ils commencèrent à attaquer, il fit un bond en évitant les divers sorts et attrapa sa baguette. (qu'il a toujours sur lui, bien entendu ! C'est comme son flingue.) Les mange-mort jurèrent sur ce « sale gosse à qui ils allaient apprendre que les Mange-morts étaient les meilleurs ». Mais ils ne réussirent pas à le toucher une seule fois et lui, faisait mouche chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort. Il réussit même à faire que les sorts qu'ils lui étaient destinés, touche ses adversaires, au lieu de lui. En quelques minutes, de course, de bonds, de parages et d'attaque magique, il se débarrassa des méchants sorciers.

- Jamais vous ne m'attraperez, ni moi, ni mes amis ! Et vous dire à Voldemort qu'il aille se faire FOUTRE !!!! (Oh quelle grossièret !! *faux air outrée* Heero : *me met du sparadrap sur la bouche* ECRIS ! Moi : Hum hum ! HUMMM !!! Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je comprends pas… Moi : *vire le sparadrap* OMAE O KORORU !!! Heero : *sent une deathfic venir. Attaque chibi-eyes intense* Gomen ! Ecris, onegai ? Moi : *sous le charme* Tous ce que tu veux, Heero !^^ Heero : *soulagé*^^')

Le chef trépigna de rage et voulu lui lancer un sort, Heero fut plus rapide que lui et le saucissonna (Petrificus totalus…). Le Sorcier Parfait, jeta un œil au sorcier qui lui jeta un regard assassin bien qu'il soit incapable de bouger, avant de partir à la recherche de ses amis. Il les appela avec son talkie-walkie, en courant vers la zone où ils devaient être.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Heero !!! Y a des…

- OU ETES-VOUS ???

- Le hangar à MS !!!

- J'arrive.

- Mais Hee…

- Vous avez été touchés ?

- Wufei est… Je sais pas comment dire, comme immobilisé ou…

- Je vois. 

- Heero !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? OUH LA…

- Quatre ???

- Ca va !

- Tiens bon. Je suis presque arriv !

 Heero se précipita, sans s'occuper de sa fatigue, au hangar à MS, où Quatre et Wufei devaient placer les dernières bombes. Quand il arriva à l'entrée du hangar, il aperçut 3 Manges-mort, tués par balle et il entendit des hurlements de douleur et des rires sadiques. Il s'approcha discrètement, entre se cachant avec les MS et aperçut l'un des homme en noir (Men In Black !! Sauf que eux ne chassent pas les extraterrestres, mais les bishonen et qu'ils sont beaucoup moins classe, aussi…) en train de torturer le blond avec un sortilège Doloris. (Sortilège de torture.^^) Il sortit de derrière la jambe du MS, derrière laquelle il se cachait et désarma (Expelliarmus !!^^) celui qui torturait Quatre. Surpris, celui-ci resta 2 secondes de trop immobile et se fit stupéfier(Stupéfix !), tout comme ses confrères qui rigolait aussi. L'arabe se releva, complètement courbaturé et ayant mal PARTOUT, en regardant Heero, surpris de le voir une baguette à la main.

- Heero… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as… Ca ?? 

Quatre montra la baguette, alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de lui.

- Plus tard. Est-ce que ça va ??

- Oui… J'ai mal partout, mais ça va…

- Ok. Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Où est Wufei ?

- Par là-bas ! (Lui montre une direction)

- Ok. On va le chercher et on y va.

Un autre Mange-mort arriva soudain et voulu, lui aussi, lancer un sort au brun. Mais lui aussi, connu le même sort que ses camarades. Le pilote 04, qui venait de voir son ami jeter un sort, le regarda avec des grands yeux ébahis.

- Heero… Qu'est-ce que…

- PLUS TARD !!! On doit y aller !!!

Heero aida Quatre à se relever et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Wufei, gardé par quelques autres sorciers, bien qu'il soit stupéfié. Certains furent tués par balles, par Quatre et d'autres mis KO avec un sort, par Heero. 

Une fois, la zone sécurisée, les deux pilotes s'approchèrent de leur ami.

- Tu peux le rendre… normale ??

- Hai.

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ. (Enervatum…^^ C'est génial, cette liste…) Wufei revint à lui, complètement perdu et regarda avec égarement Quatre et Heero.

- … Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ???

- Tu as été stupéfié.

- J'ai/Il a été QUOI ??? (Wufei et Quatre, en même temps, avec des yeux ronds comme des billes MDR)

- Laissez tomber ! Quatre, aide Wufei à marcher. Il faut partir.

- Et la mission ?

- JE M'EN FOUS DE LA MISSION, WUFEI !!! Y a plus important !!!

Ils regardèrent à nouveau le japonais, complètement à côté de la plaque. Heero Yuy qui dit se foutre d'une mission ??? C'est pas possible !!!

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme des imbéciles et magnez-vous le cul !! J'ai pas l'intention de traîner ici !!!

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poils. Voilà que le Soldat Parfait se mettait à leur hurler dessus, ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça, encore à la limite. Mais aussi à les insulter et leur parler comme jamais il ne parlait (bref, pas comme un soldat), en ayant l'air d'avoir la mort aux trousses.

- Mais réagissez, bon sang !!! Je tiens pas à LE rejoindre, moi !!!

- Rejoindre qui ???

- PERSONNE !!!! VOUS VOUS REMUEZ, OUI ??? OU IL VOUS FAUT UN COUP DE PIED DANS LE CUL ???

A force de leur crier dessus et de les menacer, ils revinrent à eux. Quatre obéi à ce que lui avait dit Heero et se chargea du chinois, encore patraque. Ils sortirent en croisant des soldats qui furent neutralisés à coup de sortilèges, avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et des hommes en noirs, qui connurent le même sort presque aussi vite. Le japonais semblait enragés et les pilotes se retinrent de dire ou de demander quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus à la planque. Mais à la planque…

- Heero ! Quatre ! Wufei ! Ca va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ??

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

Heero resta muet.

- Yuy serait sûrement mieux capable de l'expliquer… Mais pour résumer. On a été attaqués par des hommes en noirs, se battant avec des choses comme ceci… (désigne la baguette que Heero a encore à la main) Et Yuy se battait avec également et semblait très bien l'utiliser, même. Il semblait aussi bien connaître ses gens et leur intentions, de toutes évidence, hostiles !

Il regarda le concerné, mais celui-ci ne dit rien et continua à regarder au sol.

- Alors Yuy ???

- QUOI ??? Fiches-moi la paix !!!

Il monta dans sa chambre en laissant les autres, sur leur confusion et se laissa tomber sur son lit. IL savait. Ils savaient eux aussi… Enfin pas tout, non plus mais trop et pas assez, en même temps. Ils voudraient des réponses… Que faire ??? Est-ce qu'il devait leur dire ou non ??? Et comment IL avait su pour la mission ? Peut-être qu'IL l'espionnait ? Le suivait ? Ou peut-être que c'était lié à ses rêves ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser… Il était perdu, complètement confus, avait peur pour lui et ses amis et était triste aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-IL pas le laisser tranquille ?? Il voulait seulement pouvoir oublier tous ça !! Il mit à pleurer… Encore. Tsuki, elle, au moins, aurait su quoi faire… Pas comme lui. Il n'était qu'un gamin paumé, complètement dépassé par une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas… Ou peut-être trop, justement, qui lui faisait peur et dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir. 

En bas, Quatre ressentait toute la confusion de Heero. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il avait sentit, dans la base, quand il était venu dans le hangar à MS, toute la puissance de Heero. Mieux que toutes les autres fois, puisqu'il semblait la bridait. Il l'avait sentit mais ne savait toujours pas ce que ça pouvait être. Il avait sentit la même chose chez les hommes en noir, mais pas aussi forte, juste plus aiguisé, expérimenté, maîtrisé. Oui, c'était ça… Heero n'exploitait pas toutes sa puissance et il y avait une bonne partie encore endormie. Mais ça ne lui disait pas ce que c'était…

A côté, Wufei s'énervait contre « cet âne bâté de Yuy » qui faisait trop de mystère, même quand il devait s'expliquer. Il avait envie de monter lui tirer les vers du nez, par la force si nécessaire. Heureusement, Quatre l'en empêcha… Car Heero n'était pas en état de subir un interrogatoire et ça serait retourné contre Wufei. (Qui ce serait probablement retrouvé encastré dans le mur… Hum hum… *essaie de ne pas rire en imaginant la scène* MDRRRRRRRRRR *peine perdue. Pliée de rire sur sa chaise*)

Trowa lui semblait décidé à patienter que Heero se décide à parler et Duo s'inquiétait autant pour Heero que pour la situation dont il ne comprenait rien.

- Je vais le voir !

- Duo !! Ne lui demande rien ! Pour l'instant du moins…

- T'en fais pas, Quatre !! Je n'avais l'intention de lui demander quoi que ce soit. 

L'américain grimpa à l'étage alors que Wufei continuait à marmonner contre le caractère impossible du japonais. Trowa décida d'aller se coucher et Quatre d'aller manger un morceau… Mais c'était plus pour s'occuper, que par faim. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir et n'aurait pas réussit avec les sentiments yuyiens plus complexe et difficile à gérer que le stresse pour sortir d'un labyrinthe, avec le Minotaure au fesse. Le chinois, lui préféra aller s'entraîner, en s'imaginant tuer le Soldat Parfait, pour se calmer, avant d'aller se coucher.

Le tressé rentra dans la chambre en frappant, pour ne pas surprendre Heero qui avait le sort encore plus facile (LOLLL Avoir le sort facile LOLLL Je viens d'inventer une expression pour sorcier !!) que la gâchette, d'après les dire de Quatre et Wufei. Personne ne répondit, mais il s'y attendait. Il rentra et trouva prostré, sur le ventre, sur son lit, en train de pleurer dans son oreiller. Duo soupira, il avait l'air si misérable… (Pas dans le sens condescendant ! C'est Duo, pas Wufei. Désolé pour les fans de Wufei, mais j'ai une légère dent contre lui…^^') Il ne ressemblait pas au Soldat Parfait, toujours froid, impassible et sur-le-quivive. Là, c'était juste un garçon perdu. Il s'approcha du lit à Heero et s'assit dessus, sans que son propriétaire ne réagisse. Sauf quand Duo posa sa main sur son dos.

- Laisses-moi tranquille…

- Je suis pas venu te poser de questions, Heero. Je veux juste savoir…

- Quoi ?

- Savoir si tu vas bien. Mais c'est évident que non… 

- …

- Ecoutes, Heero… Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as ces pouvoirs ou ce je ne sais quoi, tu seras toujours mon ami !

- Si j'étais vraiment ton ami, je serais partis il y a longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?? 

- Parce que je vous ai tous mis en danger et maintenant, c'est trop tard…

- On a l'habitude du danger ! On est des terroristes, je te rappelle…

- Pas de ce danger-l

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero… On s'en sortira !! Tous ! Ce danger, on l'affrontera tous les 5… 

- …

- Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on sache ce que c'est. Je ne te demandes pas de nous le dire tout de suite, mais réfléchis-y… 

- Hn… Arigato.

- Tu devrais dormir… Demain, ça ira mieux. T'auras les idées plus clairs.

- Hn…

L'américain sourit, attendri, en voyant l'air de gamin fatigué de Heero, qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Heero n'avait pas l'air d'avoir spécialement envie de bouger… (Comment voulez-vous ne pas craquer ???? Il est SI kawaiiiiii !!!) Il lui enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, sans oublier de lui chatouiller les pieds, ce qui fit rire Heero. Duo souleva un peu, dans ses bras, le japonais, qui se laissa faire, pour défaire le lit et le coucher. Le brun glissa sa baguette et son flingue, sous son oreiller, puis se mit dans une position plus confortable, dans son lit. Le pilote 02, transformé en nounou, remonta draps et couvertures sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Heero était bien. La façon dont Duo s'occupait de lui, lui rappelait sa sœur… Mais ça ne le rendait pas triste. Il se souvenait des bons souvenirs, ceux qu'il avait fini par oublier à ne penser qu'aux mauvais souvenirs. Duo regarda le brun sourire doucement, avec un air nostalgique, mais heureux.

- A demain, Heero ! Bonne nuit...

- Hai... Oyasuminasai… Arigato, Duo… (Il le remercie pour l'avoir aider et rappeler de bons souvenirs, qu'il avait fini par ne plus se rappeler à force de se souvenir que des mauvaises choses… C'est beau !!!^^ *ému*)

Duo lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Heero s'endormit paisiblement avant même qu'il ne soit sortit, fatigué d'avoir un peu trop puisé dans ses réserves magiques. Il rejoignit Quatre qui grignotait quelques gâteaux. Celui-ci leva la tête quand il entra.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… Heero est calmé et il dort.

L'américain s'assis à la table et mangea lui aussi des gâteaux.

- C'est ce que j'avais sentis…

- J'ai l'impression que ses sentiments t'atteigne plus que les nôtres.

- C'est vrai. Ils sont plus… Forts ou je ne sais pas comment dire…

- Pas étonnant si Heero est… Ce qu'il est, ce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'ailleurs… 

- Il nous le dira bien, un jour… Quand il sera prêt.

- … Mais en attendant, on fait quoi ? Ces types semblent en avoir après nous et on ne sait même qui ils sont.

- Seul Heero peut nous répondre. Mais il a peur. Il ne faut pas le forcer, mais plutôt le rassurer…

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. J'espère qu'il nous expliquera vite… J'aimerais bien savoir contre qui on doit se battre, en plus de Oz.

- Moi aussi, Duo. On en sera pas plus ce soir. Je vais me coucher…

- … Bonne nuit, Quatre.

- Bonne nuit. Tu devrais aller te coucher, toi aussi…

- Je vais y aller.

- D'accord. A demain.

- 'Demain.

Quatre partit se coucher et Duo fit de même 5 min après, mais il eut du mal à s'endormir. Il regarda Heero dormir tranquillement, pendant une bonne heure, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être et qui étaient ces types, avant de trouver le sommeil.

Tsuzuku

Gnark !! C'est ce qui s'appelle une mission foireuse !^^ LOL

Heero : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Quatre : Euh… Heero ??

Heero : Hn ?

Wufei : Ca veut dire quoi « pétrifi » ?

Heero : … Bah, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer… Harry ??

Harry : Oui ?

Heero : Pourrais-tu expliqué à mes amis moldu ce que veux dire « pétrifi » ?

Harry : Bien sûr !^^ *se tourne vers Quatre et Wufei et leur explique dans le jargon magique ce que ça veut dire* Vous avez compris ?

Quatre et Wufei : *se regardent, largués et regarde Harry* Non.

Heero : … C'est pas grave !^^' Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Wufei : Pourquoi plus tard ? 

Heero : Parce que j'ai une chose très urgente à faire…

Quatre : Quoi donc ?

Heero : Tester mes compétences en sortilège sur une fanfickeuse ! *regarde l'auteur*

Harry : … Quelle bonne idée !^^ Besoin d'aide, ami ?

Heero : Avec plaisir !^^

Moi : *se sent visée.* Euh… J'ai un RDV urgent… Chez le dentiste… *regarde sa montre* Oh lala… Je suis en retard !!^^' Salut !!! *se barre en zigzaguant entre les sorts yuyiens et potterien*

Wufei : ^^'' Reviews, onegai ??

Quatre : ^^'' A plus !!


	6. Tsuki 6

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver !^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! *rigole sadiquement* Heero : *avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte* Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !^^'''

**Réponse review** : 

**Misao girl :** Oui, c'est kawaiiii !!^^ Je sais pas si tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre-là puisque que c'est sur Harry, mais te sauve pas… Essaie de le lire, ça devrait t'indiquer ce qui va se passer un peu lors de la première rencontre Harry/Heero. Et puis, y a un peu d'humour… Je me suis un peu amusé à écrire ce chapitre !!^^ Jouer les sadiques à quel niveau, exactement ? Avec Heero ? Pas trop… Il va un peu déprimer, mais c'est tout.^^' Gros bisous !! A plus !

**Leenaren** : Je me suis amusé sur ce combat !!^^ Y a pas à dire, Heero se débrouille bien en magie !! 

Pas besoin d'utiliser le sortilège de l'Impérium pour avoir le chapitre, car le voil !!!!^^ Un chapitre HP pour préparer aux chapitres GW à venir… Gros bisous !!^^ A plus !

**Kymoon** : Si il y a une fic où je n'ai aucune idée et envie de mettre des couples pour l'instant, c'est celle-là… Je sais pas encore exactement comment ça va se passer quand les G-boys vont se retrouver dans le monde de la magie, ni quels personnages de HP je vais prendre, ni comment les faire agir… Bref, c'est le flou total ou presque pour l'instant. J'écris au fur et à mesure, bien que j'ai les idées dans les grandes lignes. Et pour l'instant, je sais pas encore pour les couples… Mais les idées vont venir d'un seul coup. En tous cas, c'est sûr qu'il y aura des couples. Lesquels je sais pas encore, mais y en aura. (Quel précision !-_-) Merci de m'avoir donné tes idées, ça va m'aider… (Ah, c'est dur d'écrire sur quelque chose qu'on connaît pas complètement…^^'') Merci de tes encouragements !!^^ Bisous !!^^ A plus !

**Crystal Yuy** : Merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir !!^^  
Heero et les G-boys ont 16 ans et Harry en a 19. Et ils vont bientôt se rencontrer… Dans 2 ou 3 chapitres, je pense. Voilà la suite !!^^ A plus !

**Jade** : Torturer les Mange-morts ?? Oh, ça doit être dans les cordes à Heero !!^^ LOLLL Merci de tes encouragements !! Bisous !!^^

**Liam63** : Y a pas à dire, c'est vrai que les G-boys ont eu du mal contre les Manges-morts…^^ J'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, en effet…^^ C'est mon premier cross over… lol Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'écris comme ça me vient, je suis l'inspiration… Parfois, ça m'amène quand même à de drôles de choses.^^ Pour les couples de Kymoon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont intéressants, mais je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire comme couple… J'aurais bien une idée un moment ou un autre.^^' Merci de tes encouragements ! A plus !^^

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Harry était assit à son bureau, à feuiller des témoignage d'illuminés qui disait avoir vu Voldemort passer devant leur fenêtre, à leur boulot ou encore au supermarché… Il soupira. Ok, les gens avaient peur et c'était la panique dans le monde des sorciers… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour croire que chaque sorcier avec un air un peu louche qu'on aperçoit, puisse être Voldemort ! Il y avait plus d'un sorciers a l'air louches, même si ils ne l'étaient pas forcément… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Et voilà 3 jours qu'il devait voir si certains de ces témoignages (*imagine les piles énorme qui encombrent le bureau*MDR) pouvait être sérieux. Il se sentait franchement inutile.

Un sorcier entra dans le bureau avec une feuille papier et un air jubilatoire sur le visage.

- Activité de Mange-mort détect ! (Je sais pas comment et je vais pas chercher ! Sinon bonjour le mal de tête. Ou plutôt bonsoir, puisqu'il est 3h du mat.)

Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant s'écrouler une des piles de papier, en même temps. Les autres Aurors du bureau levèrent la tête, très intéressés.

- O ?

- Au japon, dans une base de moldus.

- … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir ?

- On n'en sait rien, mais il y a autre chose !

- Quoi ???

Ils tenaient peut-être une piste. Harry était hyper énervé.

- Nous avons détecté un autre sorcier, assez puissant, qui se battait contre eux.

- Hein !?

Harry, qui avait fait cette remarque TRES intelligente, ouvrit de grands yeux, tout comme les Aurors. Quel sorcier serait assez fou pour se battre seul contre des Mange-mort ???

- Quel est son nom ?

- Nous ne connaissons pas ce sorcier, justement. Il est inconnu dans nos fichiers.

- … Savez-vous où il est ?

- Nous le recherchons actuellement.

- Bien. Prévenez-nous dès que vous l'avez localisé.

- Entendu.

Le sorcier sortit du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Toi, rien. Tu continues à étudier ces témoignages. Nous iront voir ce sorcier dès que nous serons où il est et essaierons de savoir qui il est et de quel côté il est.

Harry eut envie de crier « C'est pas juuuuuste !!!! Pourquoi je viens jamais dès qu'il y a des choses intéressantes ?? » mais se retient car on lui répondrait encore « Ca pourrait être dangereux, tu es encore jeune et tu n'es qu'un apprenti. Sois content d'avoir le droit d'être ici car c'est déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

- Il doit être du nôtre, non ? Sinon pourquoi se battrait-il contre des Mange-morts ?

- Ils pourraient les avoir trahi…

Harry se baissa en soupirant et ramassa les feuilles qui étaient tombés.

- Oui, c'est vrai. 

- Mais pourquoi ce sorcier était-il dans une base moldu ?

- Bonne question. Normalement, les moldus ne doivent pas être au courant de ce qui se passe dans notre monde et je ne pense pas que ce ne soit dans l'intérêt de vous-savez-qui de se faire remarquer.

- Ce sorcier doit être important ou savoir des choses sur lui ou sur ses plans, pour que Voldemort veuille le faire disparaître ou le retrouver, à ce point-là.

Les Aurors sifflèrent quand il prononça son nom. Harry soupira. Même les Aurors n'osaient pas l'appeler par son nom…

- Harry, ne prononce pas son nom !!

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui… C'est idiot d'avoir peur d'un nom. Ce n'est pas parce que je dirais le nom de Voldemort qu'il apparaîtra devant moi…

D'autre sifflements. Les Aurors laissèrent tomber. Harry continuerait à dire ce maudit nom quoi qu'on lui dise.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Ce sorcier doit être important. On doit le retrouver au plus vite… Mais tu…

- Je sais, je ne peux pas venir. C'est trop dangereux…

Il reprit sa recherche, en grommelant intérieurement. Trop dangereux alors qu'il avait affronté Voldemort plus d'une fois… Pourquoi tout le monde voulait le protéger ? Sûrement parce qu'il était trop jeune. Ou encore Dumbledore avait-il demandé à Fudge de veiller sur lui, sans lui parler de cette fichu prophétie, bien entendu… Il en avait assez d'être protég ! Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux sorcier et il en serait plus à la première occasion, quitte à désobéir. Si ce sorcier était lié à Voldemort, il savait d'avance qu'on ne le lui dirait pas… Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que si il voulait savoir, il devait chercher lui-même les informations ou faire en sorte qu'on soit obligé de lui dire.

Tsuzuku £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Et un autre chapitre HP avant la rencontre prochaine entre les deux mondes… *musique des grands événements* Et la première rencontre entre Heero Yuy, le Soldat Sorcier Parfait et Harry Potter, le Survivant !!^^ Super la présentation « combat final décidant du sort du monde entier », non ?? Ca fait cool !!^^

Heero : On va s'entre-tuer ?^^'

Harry : J'espère que non !!^^'

Moi : Nooooon… En tous cas, pas à la première rencontre. *évite deux sorts simultanés, en me réfugiant derrière le canapé* C'était une blagueeeeee !!!!!^^'''''''''

Heero : Gardes tes blagues pour toi…_

Harry : Si tu écrivais, plutôt ??^^'''

Moi : Oui, oui, ça va… *sort de derrière le canapé, en regardant d'un air méfiant Heero et Harry, pour rejoindre l'ordinateur*

Heero : ^^ Reviews, onegai ?

Harry : ^^ A plus !!^^


	7. Tsuki 7

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver !^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! *rigole sadiquement* Heero : *avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte* Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !^^'''

**Réponse review** : 

**Crystal Yuy** : Comment Heero s'est retrouvé dans le monde des moldus sans que personne le saches… Ahaha. Je sais pas encore exactement, même si j'ai mon idée. Je vais développer ce point-là, mais déjà il faut que Heero dise aux autres pilotes que c'est un sorcier… Et il est mort de trouille. Mais bon, ça va venir… Aller courage, Heero !^^ A plus !

**Leenaren** : Et oui… Mais Harry va quand même se mêler de l'affaire. Harry obéir sagement ?? Non, faut pas rêver…^^ Bien sûr que je vais reprendre la prophétie… Je sais pas encore comment dans quel sens ou quoi,^^' mais je vais la reprendre. J'aime bien les petits délires avec les formules magiques… (J'aime bien délirer !^^) Héhéh ! Voilà le prochain chapitre !^^ A plus !

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Heero se réveilla à 9h. En voyant l'heure, il avait fait un bond. Pourquoi avait-il dormi si longtemps ?? … C'est vrai qu'hier soir, il était fatigué, très fatigué même, autant nerveusement que physiquement. Il avait peut-être dormi tard mais au moins, il était en forme et n'avait pas non plus fait de cauchemars. Physiquement, ça allait. Moralement, il se sentait encore confus. Comment L'avait-il retrouv ? … Ses cauchemars. IL l'avait retrouvé comme ça. IL avait forcé son esprit grâce à ces cauchemars à la con ! Toutes les nuits, IL avait percé davantage ses défenses mentales… Jusqu'à ce qu'IL ait réussi à le repérer et à lire ses pensées !! IL avait créé une porte d'entrée dans ses pensées, grâce à leur liens père-fils. A cette constatation, il sentit la rage l'envahir. Ce tatsukere allait le lui payer ! En attendant, il devait trouver un moyen de l'empêcher d'avoir accès à ses pensées. Comment faire ? La nuit était le moment où il était le plus vulnérable… Il savait lire les pensées, mais pas le contraire. Quatre, peut-être qu'il savait comment faire ?? Il lui demanderait. Mais… Il devrait tout lui dire. Les autres aussi devaient savoir, de toutes façon. Maintenant que Voldemort les avaient ciblés eux aussi, ils devaient savoir. Mais est-ce qu'ils comprendraient ? Est-ce qu'ils le croiraient ? Oui, si il leur donnait une preuve, ce qui ne serait pas dur. Mais comment allait-ils réagirent ? Si ils le rejetaient ? Ou ne voulaient plus de lui ? Comment leur dire qu'à cause de lui, son père voulait les tuer, simplement parce qu'ils le côtoyaient ?? Ils allaient lui en vouloir, le virer de leur groupe et ne plus vouloir lui parler… Parce qu'il était différent. Et il ne pourrait même plus les protéger… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrive malheur à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tous seul, encore. Il ne devait pas leur dire ! Mais ils voudraient savoir… Ils réclameraient des réponses. Si ils voulaient les protéger, il devait leur dire. On ne peut pas affronter un ennemi dont on ignore la nature. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient dire ? Si seulement, il pouvait simplement se rendre et obtenir qu'IL les laisse tranquille. Mais IL ne les laisserait pas tranquille, il le savait… Ca serait même les condamner. Tout leur dire et attendre la réponse. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais comment faire ? Il se recoucha, le moral à zéro. Heero ne voulait pas descendre. Ils allaient lui poser des questions, Wufei en tous cas. Il ne voulait pas descendre, n'avait pas faim, ni envie de rien… Seulement d'être tranquille et de ne mettre la vie de personne en danger. Lorsque Duo se réveilla une plus tard, il trouva le japonais en pleine déprime, dans son lit.

- Heero ? Tu es encore au lit ? T'es malade ?

- …

- Heero ??

La seule réponse, ou plutôt réaction, qu'il eut, fut que Heero déjà de dos et complètement replié sur lui, se recouvrit complètement de la couverture.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu as ?? Ca va pas ??

L'américain se leva de son lit et contourna le lit de son ami.

- Heero ??? Aller, arrêtes de te cacher !

- … (J'adore les réponses de Heero. Elle sont d'une simplicité à trouver !^^ lol)

- Je vois.

Duo attrapa un bout de la couverture et découvrit à moitié Heero, qui grogna de mécontentement.

- Laisses-moi !!! 

- Non ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser un ami tout seul quand il ne va pas bien, sans une bonne raison et tu sais que je suis têtu !

Le pilote 01 attrapa son arme et menaça Duo avec.

- C'est une bonne raison, ça ??

- Heero, arrête ton cirque. Tu ne me tireras pas dessus et tu le sais très bien.

- Pffff !! T'es chiant !

Il rangea son arme et remit la couverture sur lui, sans cacher sa tête cette fois. Duo sourit et s'assit sur le lit, sans relever l'insulte. Heero lui avait dis ça par mauvaise humeur… Pas pour le blesser.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as… Je suis ton ami, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si… Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je t'ai dis hier quoi que tu sois, je resterais ton ami… 

- Je… Je sais pas… Je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

- Je… Je suis pas sûr de… Si je vous dis tout, j'ai… J'ai peur que vous ne vouliez plus de moi…

- On ne te chassera pas ! Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

- … Toi, non. Mais les autres, peut-être…

- Quatre ne ferait certainement pas ça et Trowa non plus, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais Wufei, si.

- Mais non, lui non plus !

- Il ne m'aime pas.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais je crois que ça l'énerve de ne rien savoir alors qu'il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Il ne peut pas comprendre que je veuille garder certaine chose pour moi ?? Je lui demande, moi, pourquoi il fait ça ou ça ??

- … Non, mais avoue que faire exploser des bols sur un coup de colère, c'est plutôt curieux… Peut-être qu'il a peur ? Ou qu'il voudrait simplement comprendre ?

- Si je ne veux pas en parler, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Trowa ne demande rien, Quatre non plus alors que je sait qu'il a remarqué ma différence depuis le début et toi non plus, il me semble ! Pourquoi il ne peut pas comprendre ça ???

- Parce que c'est trop bizarre, peut-être ?

- Il ne comprendra pas.

- Mais si !

- Non, il ne fait pas confiance, pas assez pour chercher à comprendre.

- Tu ne sais pas… Je suis sûr qu'il peut comprendre, moi ! Fais-lui confiance. Parce que si il croit que tu ne dis rien par manque de confiance, plus tu attendras, moins ça ira…

- De toutes façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois tout dire, maintenant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne te mettra dehors. Tu me crois ?

- … Je voudrais… Mais je n'y arrive pas. 

- Ecoutes, je vais parler aux autres. Ok ? 

- Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

- Que tu vas tout dire, seulement que t'es pas sûr sûr de toi, qu'ils agissent pas sans réfléchir et qu'ils essaient de comprendre avant de juger.

- … D'accord.

- Tu vas voir qu'ils vont comprendre. Ce sont aussi tes amis… On en a vu de toutes les couleurs tous les 5. Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer tous ce qu'on a vécut.

- Si, ça pourrait tout changer, justement.

- Arrêtes de t'inquiétez ! Je te dis que tout va bien se passer et si Wufei ose te hurler sans chercher à comprendre, je lui dirais ma manière de penser ! 

Duo donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Heero et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui fit un pauvre petit sourire pour le remercier.

- Arrêtes de déprimer et descend…

- Iie. J'ai pas envie de les voir. Je veux juste rester coucher…

- … Ok, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'affamer ! Je t'apporterais à manger.

- D'accord.

- … Je viens de penser à un truc. Pour J, on fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je… Enfin, tu sais. 

- Il va bien falloir expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé d'annuler la mission.

- Je sais… Mais je sais pas quoi dire.

- On a qu'à parler des hommes en noirs et de leur trucs bizarres qu'ils avaient à la main. En disant qu'on ne sait rien d'autres…

- Hai, t'as raison… Dis-le aux autres. J ne doit pas savoir que moi aussi, je…

- Que tu faisais comme eux. Oui, évidemment… Et pour le rapport de mission ?

Le japonais haussa les épaules.

- Je verrais plus tard. Pour l'instant, y a plus grave. Si il appelle, dis que je suis sur Zero ou ce que tu veux… Je ne veux pas lui parler.

- Ok. Déprimes pas trop ! Ca va aller !

- Hn… Arigato ! Duo ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas chiant…

- Si ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien…^^

Duo sourit à Heero, qui lui fit un vrai sourire, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Les pilotes présents, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei le regardèrent, surpris.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?? 

- … Yuy ne descend pas ?

- Non ! Au fait, salut !!

- Oui, bonjour ! Mais pourquoi, Duo ? Il ne sent pas bien ? Je sens qu'il n'est pas en forme…

- Il n'est pas malade, Quatre… Mais il déprime.

- Ah oui ?? Et pourquoi donc, Maxwell ??

- Arrête de me faire ta mauvaise humeur, Wufei et écoutes un peu ! J'ai parlé avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il nous dirait tout.

- Quand ?

- Je sais pas, Trowa ! Mais il va nous le dire… Mais…

- C'est génial, ça ! Il t'a dit ça pour que tu lui foutes la paix, oui !! Il réfléchit juste à un moyen d'éviter de nous expliquer !

- Arrêtes, Wufei ! T'es chiant à la fin ! Laisses-moi parler !!

- Bien. Vas-y !

- Il va nous le dire, mais il faudra aussi qu'on l'écoute ! Et non, lui hurler dessus ou autres…

Duo regarda le chinois qui grogna.

- Il est pas rassuré. Il croit qu'on va le virer si il nous dit tout et qu'on sera incapable de comprendre.

- Quel confiance !

- Ta gueule, Wufei !! Tu pourrais éviter de me couper à chaque phrase ??? Merci !!

Wufei lui lança un terrible regard noir.

- Donc je reprend. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne nous fait pas confiance, mais qu'il ne se fait pas assez confiance. Alors, ce serait sympa si on l'écoutait et réfléchissait avant de parler et de risquer de dire quelque chose qu'on regretterait par la suite. Ok ?

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Le genre de chose qui le ferait se barrer de la maison avec son bidule (= baguette magique) ou par la porte, avant qu'on est le temps de le retenir. Parce que je suis pas sûr qu'on arriverait à le retrouver ou bien qu'il oserait revenir…

- Tu parles !

- Il en serait capable. Ca se voit que tu l'as pas vu !! On dirait que tu connais pas sa manière d'agir… Vous m'avez compris ?

- Oui, Duo. Mais jamais je ne dirais quelque chose qui puisse blesser Heero…

- Entendu.

- Depuis quand tu défends Yuy ?

- Depuis que j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas celui que je croyais. 

- Je l'écouterais ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder à tout nous dire…

- Je suis sûr que non. On a parlé d'autres choses aussi…

- De quoi, Duo ?

- De J et la version qu'on doit lui donner.

- J'y pensais justement ! Alors ?

- J ne doit pas savoir que Heero a un… Talent caché un peu particulier. On lui dira seulement que la mission a été annulée à cause d'un imprévu un peu spécial. Des hommes en noirs ont débarquez dans la base et nous ont attaquez avec des choses bizarres. (= baguette magique, encore une fois) Inutile de vous dire qu'il faut pas dire qu'il utilisait un de ces trucs lui aussi.

- Je m'en doutais. Et pour le rapport de mission ?

- Je crois que Heero a d'autres soucis en tête pour le moment… Il s'en occupera plus tard.

- Je vois. Tu as d'autres chose à dire ?

- Non, c'est tout.

- Bien, je monte dans ma chambre.

Le pilote 05, pas satisfait, quitta vivement la cuisine. Il n'avait attendu que dans l'espoir de voir Heero et de pouvoir l'interroger. Comme prévu, J appela et les garçons lui répondirent ce qu'il devait. Le mad fit une tête incrédule à tel point que Duo se mit à rire. Bien sûr, J cru à une blague, mais après l'affirmation de Quatre, Wufei et Trowa, il cru enfin, à ce qu'ils lui disaient. Les G-boys passèrent la journée à errer dans la maison, en vaquant à leur occupation, impatients de savoir la vérité sur le japonais. 

Heero passa la journée au lit à déprimer, essayer de se donner du courage, se rassurer avec le paroles de Duo, manger, se re-donner du courage, remuer les mauvais souvenirs et ses peurs, re-déprimer, se re-re-donner du courage, se re-rassurer etc… Et fini par trouver la force de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche, en fin d'après-midi. 

Lorsqu'il descendit au salon, les 4 autres pilotes étaient là, ils s'étaient réunis en entendant le pilote tant attendu, tel le messie,(Oh la… Je fais de drôle de référence, là…) se lever. Ils attendaient, patiemment. Wufei essayant de couper le bras du canapé avec son sabre. Quatre, avec un sourire rassurant juste à côté de Wufei. Trowa sereinement et très patiemment, appuyé sur le mur. Duo, à côté de Quatre, contre l'autre bras du canapé dont il enlevait consciencieusement des bouts de mousses, par un trou dans la toile du canapé. (Pauvre canapé. Coupé et déchiqueté. lol) 

Heero sentit sa nervosité revenir en flèche, voyant qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : des explications. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée et les regarda en essayant de paraître détendu. Ce qui n'était pas très réussi vu qu'il serrait les poing à s'en faire mal aux jointures, en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau et qu'il tremblait légèrement. L'arabe sentant Heero paniquer, décida de couper ce silence lourd, trop lourd, de questions.

- Bonsoir, Heero.

- Hn…

- Content de voir que tu as mis le nez hors de ton lit... Ca va ?

- Hn…

- Viens t'asseoir !!^^

Heero vint s'asseoir à la place que Duo libérait, pour s'asseoir sur le bras qu'il émiettait il y a 1 min.

- Alors, Yuy ??

- Hai… Je… Je vais vous expliquez.

- Bien.

Il se mit à triturer ses doigts, en fixant ses pieds, (Sont sales, mes chaussures. Faudrait que je les cire… LOL Bon, aller SERIEUX !! Je suis en train d'écrire un moment TENDU !!!^^'') sans savoir pas où commencer ou même oser dire un mot. Au bout de 5 min, Wufei à force d'attendre nerveusement, se coupa le doigt avec son sabre. (lolllllll J'arrive pas à être sérieuse…) Duo se mit à rire discrètement. Le chinois s'énerva…

- Arrête de rire, shazi ! Bon, ça vient ces explications ??

- Hai, hai… Mais… Je… sais pas par où commencer.

- Par où tu veux ! 

- Pourquoi pas par le début ?

Par le début… Son père. La mort de sa sœur. Sa fuite. Sa rencontre avec Odin Lowe. La mort de Odin. Son errance. Sa rencontre avec J. Son entraînement. L'opération météore. Sa rencontre avec les autres pilotes. Il ne pouvait pas parler de son enfance. Trop personnel. Trop douloureux. Que leur dire ? Ce qu'il est, déjà. Comment ? … Bonne question.

- Bon, alors !!

- Wufei, arrête ! Attend un peu…

- Ca fait 10 min !!! J'ai pas envie d'attendre 1 heure que Monsieur raconte sa vie. Ce n'est tout de même pas si difficile à dire !!

Heero se leva d'un coup, énervé et hyper nerveux. Déjà qu'il avait du mal et Wufei ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter les choses, en plus !

- Comment tu peux le savoir puisque je n'ai encore rien dit ??

- Justement, je n'attends que ça !! 

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça !

- Allons bon ! Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas le dire !

Wufei se leva à son tour et se mit à fixer Heero.

- Si, je voudrais le dire, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais !!!

- Ha oui ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu le dises ?? Du serum de vérité, peut-être ???

- T'as raison ! Continue de te foutre de ma gueule et tu ne seras rien, en effet, parce que je n'arriverais pas à le dire !!!

- Heero ! Wufei ! Calmez-vous !!

- Yuy, dis-nous ce que tu es !!!

Heero se détourna de Wufei et alla devant la fenêtre. 

- Tu compte t'enfuir par cette fenêtre, c'est ça ??

- Ta gueule !

- Non, je ne me tairais pas !!!

Duo se leva à son tour.

- Ca suffit, Wufei !! Tu vas la fermer, oui ???

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Maxwell ?? Allons, il ne nous dira RIEN et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Si tu continue comme ça, en effet… Mais arrête de hurler deux minutes, ok ??

Il se dirigea vers Heero, qui regardait dehors et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Il sentit qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Calmes-toi… Ne l'écoutes pas. Il est énervé, lui aussi. N'ai pas peur, dis-le franchement… Aller, Heero ! Je sais que tu peux le faire.

- Iie. Je vais craquer. Je ne veux pas craquer devant les autres…

- Mais non… Tu ne vas pas craquer ! Tu vas réussir à nous le dire. J'ai confiance en toi. Peu importe ce que tu es, je resterais ton ami ! Ils comprendront, Heero ! J'en suis sûr et certain… Eux aussi resteront tes amis. Fais-moi confiance ! Courage, Heero !!

- … D'accord. Je… Je vais le dire.

Duo appuya plus sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, en signe d'encouragement, avant de l'enlever, mais en restant à côté de Heero. Il se détourna de la fenêtre, pour se retourner vers les autres pilotes, sans voir les ombres qui passaient, juste à ce moment-là, dans la fin du jour.

Tsuzuku £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Il va le dire, oui ou non ? Héhéh ! Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !^^ Un peu de suspens, ça fait pas de mal…

Review, onegai ? A plus !^^


	8. Tsuki 8

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver !^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! *rigole sadiquement* Heero : *avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte* Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !^^'''

**Réponse review** :

**Misao girl **: J'aime couper juste au moment le plus… Suspencieux. Celui qu'on attend le plus… lol Ha oui, pauvre Heero ! Ses tourmentes (concernant son secret uniquement) ne sont pas encore fini…^^ Wufei qui se remet au yoga ? Oui, faudrait y penser sérieusement, en effet…^^' Et t'avais raison, c'est bien un chapitre d'action celui-là. (C'était pas dur à deviner en me connaissant et avec les ombres qui passait dans la nuit…^^) Bref, voilà la suite… Y a un peu de HP, j'espère que ça va pas te faire fuir. Bisous !^^

**Leenaren** : C'est quoi les ombres ? La réponse dans ce chapitre !^^ Ha, le torturage du canap ! Rien ni personne n'échappe à mon sadisme ! lol Même pas un innocent canapé dont le seul crime est d'être là…^^ Et il est TRES teigneux le Wufei. D'ailleurs, ça va pas s'arranger avec cette attente supplémentaire…^^ lolll Voilà la suite ! A plus !!!^^

**Angelyuna** : Moi, je le trouve pas spécialement bizarre ce chapitre… (A moins que j'écrive dans le genre « bizarre » donc ça serait normale que ça ne me semble pas bizarre… Mouais assez réfléchis !) En effet, Heero est OCC, mais bon… Il est kawai, tout hésitant et pas rassuré, je trouve.^^ Le yaoi ? Ca va venir, ça va venir…^^' Et Drago ? Où il est lui ? … Hum… *réfléchit intensément* Je sais pas. Je vais lancer un avis de recherche et demander aux G-boys de le chercher… C'est normal que pour l'instant Harry apparaisse pas beaucoup. Mais sa participation augmentera quand le monde de HP sera plus présent. Merci de tes encouragements !!^^ A plus !

**Lasgalenya** : lol J'aime bien ton petit délire… Merci de ta review !^^ A plus !

**Onarluca** : Merci de ta review !!^^ Voilà la suite ! A plus !^^

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Heero se retourna, déterminé et regarda ses amis.

- C'est bon, tu t'es enfin décidé, Yuy ??

- Hai ! En fait, je sais pas comment vous allez le prendre, mais… Si Duo dit vrai, alors vous ne me rejèterez pas. Sinon, je n'aurais rien perdu… Je préfère être seul qu'avec des gens que je considère comme des amis alors que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je suis un…

Au moment où il allait enfin, le dire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des sorciers entrèrent dans la maison, en menaçant tout le monde avec des baguettes magiques. Les pauvre G-boys étaient cloués sur place, sauf Heero qui sortit sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante et désarma (Expelliarmus… M'amuse avec les formules lol) quelques un des sorciers, avant qu'ils aient le temps de faire un geste ou dire un mot. Ils le regardèrent avec un air absolument stupéfaits, surpris qu'il réagisse si vite. Les autres pilotes revinrent de leur surprise et braquèrent les sorciers.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

- Personne. Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez ! Répondez ou je vous tue…

Les sorciers et Heero se toisèrent du regard pendant une minute avant que l'un des sorciers n'ordonne à ses collègues de jeter leur baguette, en donnant l'exemple, pour montrer à Heero qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse envers lui. Du moins, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de raison d'en avoir. Et il valait mieux ne pas provoquer ce garçon, il avait un regard dangereux. 

- 02, va chercher leur baguettes.

- Leur QUOI ??

- Comme ce que j'ai.

- Ah !! Ton truc, ça s'appelle une baguette ?? Cool !^^

Duo, souriant, alla ramasser les baguettes qui traînaient par-terre, sous la tête encore stupéfaite des sorciers. Il les ramena en les regardant attentivement.

- C'est drôle. Elles sont toutes différentes…

- Arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'ahuris et répondez-moi ! Ou je pourrais dire quelque chose commençant par Avada…

Les sorciers tremblèrent à la demi-formule, qui fit apparaître une légère étincelle verte au bout de la baguette qui les menaçait, autant qu'au visage menaçant et au sourire froid et sadique de Heero. Les garçons préférèrent rester silencieux, vu que Heero connaissait mieux la situation qu'eux, malgré qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. 

- C'est un maléfice impardonnable !! 

- Hai, je sais… Mais je ne suis plus à un mort près.

- … Comment ?? 

- Ou vous préférez peut-être mourir d'une balle dans la tête ? 

Il sortit son flingue de l'autre main et les tint en joue avec la baguette et son arme. Les sorciers étaient sidérés. Comment un aussi jeune garçon pouvait être un assassin ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait aussi une arme de moldu, en plus d'être accompagné par des moldus, puisque c'était un sorcier, de toute évidence ???

- Pourquoi a aussi une arme de moldu puisque tu es… 

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Dernière sommation : Qui-êtes-vous ??

Il arma son flingue et ses amis l'imitèrent. Il en avait marre et commençait à avoir les nerfs en pelote à force d'être poursuivit par des sorciers en tous genre. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas des Mange-morts et ne le connaissait pas, alors qui étaient-ils… En plus, il était hors de question que ces amis apprennent qu'il était un sorcier de la bouche de ces gens et puis, de quel droit débarquaient-ils ici pour l'interroger ??

- Nous sommes des Aurors.

Auror. Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit d'Heero. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Son père lui en avait parler. C'était les ennemis de son père, donc logiquement, ses amis. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils leur fassent confiance aussi facilement. Ils pouvaient très bien le tromper. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand chose du monde des sorciers.

- Des QUOI ???

- … Hn. Je vois. 02, jettes leur baguettes par la fenêtre !

- On peut pas les garder ??? 

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- Bon, ok… 

Duo obéit, un peu déçu et referma la fenêtre.

- Et maintenant, 01 ??

- On s'en va, 05 ! 

Il jeta quelques sorts aux sorciers, de quoi les neutralisés, car il ne voulait pas tuer des alliés potentiels. 

- 02 et 04, allez chercher nos affaires. 05, surveille la porte d'entrée et 03, tu surveilles la porte de sortie. Moi, je surveille ces gens. 

Le pilotes acquiescèrent et obéir, pendant que Heero rangea son flingue, mais gardait précieusement sa baguette. Il se tourna vers le chef, qu'il s'était contenté d'immobiliser, pour pouvoir l'interroger, puisqu'il était seul avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Savoir qui tu es et quel camp tu défends. Que fais-tu avec des moldus ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vos histoires me concerne. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous répondre. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le monde des sorciers. Ce monde n'est plus le mien depuis longtemps !

- Mais tu es un sorcier !

- Et alors ? Je ne veux juste que vous et vos semblables me foutiez la paix.

- Pourquoi les Manges-morts en avaient-ils après toi ?

Heero les regarda sans montrer sa surprise. Comment savaient-ils ça ??

- Pour une raison qui ne vous regarde pas. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, mais si vous rester sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. Laissez-moi et occupez-vous plutôt de Voldemort !

Le sorcier regarda Heero surpris et trembla en entendant ce nom. Il osait dire le nom de ils-savent-qui… Mais qui était ce garçon ???

Duo et Quatre revinrent à ce moment-là avec toutes leur affaires

- Voilà, on a tout.

- Bien ! 

Heero appela Wufei et ils sortirent par la porte de derrière. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur gundam, (Je crois que je vais encore opter pour une planque en forêt^^…) un sort siffla à l'oreille de Heero. Il se retourna d'un bond et menaça le malheureux qui avait essayé de lui jeter un sort dans le dos. Il jeta un regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue-terrifiant, qui surpris son poursuivant. Les G-boys se retournèrent, comme leur leader et le braquèrent aussi. Ils observèrent le sorcier qui n'osa pas faire un geste, pour le moment, n'ayant pas envie de se faire tirer dessus ou de se prendre un sort. C'était un jeune homme d'une 20aine d'années, les cheveux ébouriffés, mais pas autant que ceux d'Heero. Il semblait les yeux verts, mais on voyait mal vu qu'il faisait un peu sombre. Il portait des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair (LA cicatrice LOL Euh… Pardon de cette intervention inutile.^^') sur le front.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- … Et vous, qui êtes-vous ??

- Personne. Répondez-moi !

- Vous ne me connaissez pas ?? Ca, c'est étonnant !

- Non mais ça va pas, mec !! Tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré prétentieux !!

Le garçon les fixa surpris.

- Qui êtes-vous ???

Heero lui lança un regard « Réponds immédiatement ou je te descend ! ».

- … Harry Potter.

- … Je connais pas. Tu connais, 01 ???

Duo regarda Heero.

- Iie. Jamais entendu parler… Tu es aussi un Auror ?

- Oui.

- Hn.

Soudain, les autres Aurors arrivèrent derrière Harry.

- Attend, mon garçon ! Nous devons savoir qui tu es ! C'est important…

- Iie ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Oubliez-moi !!

Heero fit demi-tour et partit en direction de la forêt rapidement, suivi par les autres. Les sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de les retenir ou de lancer un sort qu'ils avaient déjà disparu dans l'obscurité. Nos pilotes rejoignirent leur gundam pour partir se réfugier dans un endroit plus sûr.

Tsuzuku £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Et oui, il n'a pas eu le temps !! lollll Au prochain chapitre ou le prochain prochain chapitre ? Faisons court ! Bientôt LA révélation va avoir lieu… Très bientôt !

Heero : Mais QUAND ?

Moi : Deux ou trois chapitres… Avant je dois faire un chapitre HP.

Harry : Ah ?^^' Tu peux passer directement à la révélation, tu sais… Je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Moi : Essaie pas de te défiler, Harry ! Heero, tu lui donne de mauvaises habitudes…

Heero : Non, absolument pas… Je lui apprend à survivre.

Moi : Hn ?? (= Tu te fous de moi ??)

Heero : Hn…(= Non…)

Moi : Hn !(= Menteur !)

Heero : *chibi-eyes et approche félinement*

Moi : *grogne et saute sur Heero*

Harry : C'est aussi une méthode survie ?

Quatre : *gêné* Oui… Mais c'est la méthode personnelle à Heero.

Harry : Ah ??? Et ils vont o l ?

Duo : Régler leur différent… Tu comprendras quand Heero reviendra avec son sourire béat et son air ailleurs.

Harry : … Ok.^^' Review, onegai ? 

Quatre et Duo : A plus !^^


	9. Tsuki 9

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver !^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! *rigole sadiquement* Heero : *avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte* Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !^^'''

**Réponse review** :

**Misao girl,** **Onarluca, DeathSlave, Jade. ****Merci de vos reviews ! Ca remonte mon moral qui est en train de se prendre pour un herbivore… A plus !**

**Et re un chapitre HP. Ce qui se passait pour Harry, pendant que ses collègues se faisaient désarmer par 4 moldus et 1 sorciers…**

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Harry avait suivi les autres Aurors discrètement, quand le sorcier ou sorcière inconnu avait été localisé. Il voulait absolument savoir si ce sorcier avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et surveillait ce que faisait ses aînés plus loin à proximité de la maison. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en trombe dans la maison, Harry couru vers la maison et se posta à une fenêtre pour essayer de suivre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, toujours caché sous sa cape. Il cru un instant qu'il était repéré quand un petit blond avait regardé par la fenêtre où il était, mais se rassura en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais il avait quand même un petit doute… Il suivait attentivement ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Quand il vit le sorcier désarmer plusieurs de ses collègues à lui tous seul, il se demanda si il devait intervenir, puis décida d'attendre un peu pour voir. Il prit tout de même sa baguette à la main, pour agir si nécessaire. Ses amis moldu menacèrent à leur tour les sorciers. Mais qui était ces gens ? Un sorcier qui se lie avec des moldus ? Ce n'était pas possible… Les moldu ne devaient pas être au courant du monde de la magie. Mais ils n'étaient pas au courant d'après leur réaction. Il ne leur avait pas dit qui il était, pourtant il semblait bien les connaître et avoir l'habitude de faire équipe avec eux. Il passa sa main sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait un peu apparemment sans raison. Depuis qu'il avait apprit l'occlumancie, son lien avec Voldemort ne l'embêtait que lorsque cette face de serpent avait de très fortes émotions, ce qui était tout de même moins fort qu'avant, ou quand Harry le voulait. Alors pourquoi elle le brûlait ? Il regarda son chef rendre les armes et le sorcier dire au tressé d'aller chercher les baguettes, avec un air extatique. Ca l'amusa. Puis, le sorcier brun continua son interrogatoire. Harry trembla en entendant le début de l'avada kadavra. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce type de formule et surtout ne sembler avoir aucun remord à l'utiliser ??? Après que les Aurors ai fait deux, trois commentaires sur l'utilisation de cette formule interdite, le chef révéla qui ils étaient. Des Aurors. Encore une fois, les moldus ne connaissait pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune sorcier. Il ordonna au tressé d'aller jeter les baguettes. Harry, entendant ça, voulu se dépêcher de se mettre sur le côté de la fenêtre, mais un bout de sa cape était accroché sur quelques chose par-terre. L'ami du sorcier s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Harry se baissa au niveau du sol et bougea pas en espérant que le garçon ne se baisserait pas pour voir ou étais tombé les baguettes. Ok, il était invisible, mais même invisible, il se méfiait de ce qui pouvait arriver certaine fois. Il lui était souvent arriver certaine chose de fâcheux, même avec sa cape, alors maintenant, il se méfiait. Il serra sa baguette et se prépara à s'en servir si nécessaire. Il se prit les baguettes sur la tête et la fenêtre se referma aussitôt. Harry soupira, en ramassant les baguettes et reprit son poste. Il observa le sorcier mettre hors d'état de nuire, sans les tuer, les Aurors et donner des ordres à ses amis avant de rester seul, avec seulement chef de conscient. Quand il pu enfin apercevoir le visage du jeune sorcier et croisa son regard, il sentit sa brûlure le brûler un peu plus. C'était lui qui lui provoquait ça ??? Mais ce n'était pas possible… Seul Voldemort lui faisait ça. A moins que ce garçon ait un lien avec son ennemi juré… Mais quel genre de lien ? Maintenant, le sorcier interrogeait le chef des Aurors plus librement que quand ses amis moldus étaient là. Harry était sidéré… Ce garçon était vraiment très étrange. Il refusait de dire son nom ou celui de ses amis, vivait avec des moldus, peut-être même vivait comme un moldu et semblait ne pas vouloir côtoyer le monde des sorciers… Pourquoi un sorcier ne voudrait pas vivre dans son monde ?? Il ne comprenait pas… Et il osait même prononcer le nom de Voldemort et ne semblait pas l'aimer. Peu de sorcier osait faire une tel chose… Seul ceux qui le connaissait et l'avait au moins affronté une fois osait faire ça. (Je sais pas si c'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave.) 

Lorsque le sorcier sans nom étaient partis avec ses amis moldus, Harry était entré dans la maison. Le chef Auror ouvrit des yeux surpris en le voyant.

- Harry ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Je t'avais de ne pas nous suivre ! Tu es vraiment irresponsable !!

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! J'ai le droit d'être mis au courant de se qui se passe… J'en ai assez qu'on me mette à l'écart des choses, soit disant pour me protéger. Je sais me défendre seul… Je vous rappelle que j'ai déjà affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois.

- Oui, je sais pas bien… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'exposer au danger quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Libères-moi ! On continuera à parler de ça plus tard.

- D'accord…

Il libéra le chef de son sort et suivit le chemin qu'avait prit les moldus et le sorcier, après avoir fini de libérer les autres Aurors avec le chef et leur avoir rendu leur baguette. Quand Harry aperçut le brun à nouveau, sa cicatrice recommença à le brûler, alors qu'elle avait arrêter quand il etait partit. Il était presque sûr que ce garçon était lié à Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il devait trouver en quoi. Il lança un sort pour essayer d'arrêter le jeune sorcier, mais rata son coup et se retrouva braqué par 4 armes moldus et une baguette.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- … Et vous, qui êtes-vous ??

- Personne. Répondez-moi !

- Vous ne me connaissez pas ?? Ca, c'est étonnant !

- Non mais ça va pas, mec !! Tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré prétentieux !!

Harry les fixa surpris. Que les moldus ne le connaisse pas, d'accord… C'est normal. Mais un sorcier ??? D'où sortait ce garçon et ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne vivait plus parmi les sorciers ?

- Qui êtes-vous ???

Le sorcier lui lança un regard meurtrier et lourd de menace. Harry, par prudence, préféra répondre. Après, ils étaient armés et il était seul contre cinq.

- … Harry Potter.

- … Je connais pas. Tu connais, 01 ???

Duo regarda Heero.

- Iie. Jamais entendu parler… Tu es aussi un Auror ?

- Oui.

- Hn.

Les Aurors rejoignirent Harry et se mirent en garde à leur tour.

- Attend, mon garçon ! Nous devons savoir qui tu es ! C'est important…

- Iie ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Oubliez-moi !!

Les garçons s'enfuir dans la nuit, avant que Harry ou les sorciers aient pu les arrêter avec des sortilèges. Ils cherchèrent à les rattraper malgré tout, mais ne les retrouvèrent pas et durent rentrer.

*** 

Harry et les Aurors étaient réunis dans leur bureau, comme ils n'avaient pas de salle de réunion pour cause de budget trop restreint sois-disant. Le ministère voulait juste économiser davantage sur le dos des Aurors, oui… Ils discutaient de ce qui s'étaient passé ce soir, après avoir remercié Harry de son interventions, bien qu'ils ne soient pas contents qu'il ait désobéi une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi avoir baissé les armes ?? Je suis sûr que nous aurions pu prendre le dessus !

- Non, ça aurait été trop risqué et il ne doit surtout pas penser que nous sommes ses ennemis. Nous devons savoir qui il est et si il a un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui…

- Je suis sûr que oui !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, Harry ?

- Ma cicatrice ! Depuis que j'ai appris l'occlumancie, mon lien avec Voldemort est quasiment refermé et elle ne me brûle que lorsque je suis face à lui… Elle me brûlait un peu moins, mais elle me brûlait quand même. Il a un lien avec lui… J'ignore lequel, mais je suis sûr qu'il en a un.

- … Et c'est vrai qu'il est puissant pour son jeune age.

- Sans compter qu'il pourrait être dangereux. Il a un regard de quelqu'un qui a déjà tué et n'hésitera pas à recommencer… Il faut faire attention.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ??

- Il faut le retrouver une autre fois et tenter une autre approche. Mais sans nous cacher…

- Il risque de partir !

- Je sais bien, mais si nous nous cachons, ça ne changera rien… Il risque même de croire qu'on lui veut du mal. Or, ce n'est pas le cas ! Pas pour l'instant, en tous cas… Et puis, si il veut partir, ce n'est pas nous qui l'en empêcheront.

- Mais si il a lien avec Vous-savez-qui, il peut aussi être dangereux…

- Jusque là, il n'a rien fait qu'à part vouloir se défendre et obtenir des réponses. Il aurait pu nous tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait…

- Vous vous souvenez de la rumeur qui cours ? Comme quoi Voldemort aurait un fils…

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Harry.

- Peut-être pas ! Et si ce garçon était son fils ??

- … Tu délires, Harry.

- Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il était puissant pour son age !

- Oui, il ne maîtrise pas encore toute sa puissance magique…

- Vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Non, c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel.

- Mais ça voudrait dire que c'est un ennemi, alors !

- Pas forcément… Il n'a pas l'air de l'aimer. Il semble même le détester…

- Il pourrait nous tromper.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Nous devons savoir si il est le fils de Vous-savez-qui et si c'est le cas, comme le pense Harry, savoir si il est pour ou contre son père.

- Si il était avec nous, ça nous ferait un sacré allié contre Voldemort… Il pourrait sûrement nous aider.

- Mais il a dit qu'il préférait rester avec les moldus…

- Nous verrons bien ! Nous devons d'abord nous renseigner sur lui et savoir si c'est un ennemi ou un ami. Nous devons nous méfier… Il est tard. Rentrez chez vous. A demain ! 

Tous les Aurors se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Harry, fatigué lui aussi, voulu sortir, mais le chef lui demanda d'attendre car il devait lui parler. Harry se douta que c'était pour lui faire la moral une fois de plus… Quand ils furent seuls, ce que pensait Harry se confirma.

- Harry, la prochaine fois, je te demanderais de ne pas nous suivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça pourrait être dangereux ! Nous ne savons rien de ce garçon… Et il est probablement lié à Tu-sais-qui comme tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Raison de plus !

- Harry…

- Si j'ai décidé de devenir Auror, ce n'est pas pour arrêter les sorciers qui arrêter les sorciers qui vont des excès de vitesse sur leur balais (Lolllll) ou pour trier des témoignages idiots, mais pour mettre fin au reigne de Voldemort une fois pour toute !

- Nous aussi, on l'attraper Harry…

- Mais vous savez que je veux attraper Voldemort autant que vous, si c'est pas plus. Je sais ce que je fais, arrêter de me prendre pour un enfant, s'il vous plait… J'ai 19 ans, maintenant. Je ne suis plus un écolier.

- Harry !

- Non, je me sens inutile… Ma place n'est pas derrière ce bureau !

- Tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour aller sur le terrain.

- Et je n'en aurais jamais si je reste derrière ce bureau. Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette affaire avec vous, je vous en prie !

Le chef regarda Harry qui le suppliait presque à genoux et soupira. Ce garçon était têtu et très déterminé, se dit le chef Aurors, mais si il restait aussi motivé et avait la patience nécessaire, il ferait un excellent Auror. Il était aussi très malin et le chef devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il n'était plus un écolier et savait se défendre. De plus, il avait déjà affronté plusieurs fois Voldemort, il pourrait leur être utile. En plus, il avait un lien avec cette affaire et pourrait gagner de l'expérience. Et il préférait le savoir avec lui, plutôt que de penser qu'il pourrait éventuellement désobéir, ce qui était probable. Ce garçon était décidément trop têtu et ne respectait pas assez les règles… Mais ça lui avait aussi permis de sauver plusieurs situations, au péril de sa vie. Il avait beaucoup de courage et c'était utile pour les Aurors, mais il devait apprendre à être plus raisonnable (Je viens d'avoir une idée, maintenant, à l'instant !!! Une idée foudroyante… Je vais caser Harry avec un G-boys. Lequel ? Hum… Voyons, voyons. Pourquoi pas, Quatre ?^^ lol Oui, c'est une bonne idée !) et moins impulsif, ainsi qu'à respecter un peu plus les règlements !

- Ah Harry… Je sens que je vais le regretter !

Harry sourit et se retint de sauter de joie.

- Vous voulez bien ?? Merci !!^^

- Mais tu nous obéis et tu ne prends pas de risques inutiles ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui !^^

- Bien. Rentres chez toi… Tu dois être fatigué.

- Oui. Je suis content que vous me laissiez vous aider ! Merci beaucoup !^^ Vous ne le regretterez pas…

Harry tout souriant sorti du bureau, pour rentrer chez les Dursley pour manger un truc, aller se coucher et embêter les Dursley si ils sont encore debout ou se lève pour le venir si ils se réveillés. 

Le chef pensa « Je l'espère… Ce garçon va me rendre fou. Mais il faut être fou pour vouloir devenir Auror et risquer sa vie pour un salaire minable et un gouvernement avare d'argent et de pouvoir. » (Il a pas intérêt à dire ça tout haut ! lol Finalement le monde des sorciers n'est pas si éloigné du notre… Aveugle, avare, corrompu, trouillard et se moquant du petit peuple, mais faisant mine de s'intéresser à eux et d'être bienveillant. Je sais, j'ai un point de vue sinistre sur le monde.)

Tsuzuku £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Comme je sais pas quoi dire, je vais laisser la parole à nos bishonens… Ils ont toujours quelque chose à dire ou critiquer.

Harry : Je suis un héros…^^

Heero : Je sens que Wufei va me harceler, au prochain chapitre pour nous…-_-

Wufei : En effet, Yuy !_ Alors reviews, onegai ?

Harry et Heero : A plus !^^'' 


	10. Tsuki 10

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver !''

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! rigole sadiquement Heero : avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !'''

**Note 3** : Désolé pour le retard mais ce chapitre n'était pas encore écrit et en plus, j'avais chopé un virus !!''' Pas de chance, moi… Enfin, bon, le problème est réglé et voilà le chapitre !!

**Note 4** : Hermione/ ??? Drago/??? Avec qui vous caseriez ces deux-là, parmi Trowa, Wufei ou Duo ? Pas des trio, des couples simples. Et pourquoi aussi… Ca m'aiderais à définir les couples. J'ai déjà des projets pour Heero, Quatre et Harry… Mais pour les autres, je sais pas du tout !--

**Réponse review** :

**Misao girl **: Merci de lire Tsuki même si HP et toi, c'est pas le grand amour... Vi, Heero est le fils du grand méchant Voldemort ! Pour ne pas avoir de chance, il en a vraiment pas !! Mais ce sera bientôt Voldemort qui regrettera de l'avoir pour fils… lolll Enfin, bientôt… Tout est relatif !' Bisous bisous !!!! 

**Leenaren** : Oui, ils sont paumés, mais ils seront encore plus paumés, bientôt !! loll Tsuki ? Tsuki est morte… Mais rien ne m'empêche de faire communiquer son esprit avec Heero, comme un guide spirituel qui vous donne des énigmes qui vous donne envie de vous arracher les cheveux… hehehehe !!! Voilà la suite, même si elle a un peu traîné… Gomen !! A plus !!! Bisou !

**Liam63** : Wufei va enfin tout savoir dans ce chapitre… Mais bon, il va encore faire des éclats avec sa GRANDE délicatesse. Pauvre Heero !!! Je crois aussi que Duo se plaira dans le monde des sorciers lol ! Oui, je crois qu'il va bien aimer tous ça… Moi aussi, je l'imagine curieux de tout ! C'est clair qu'avec ma manière d'écrire c'est compliqué. Mais bon, c'est ma manière… j'aime faire compliqu ! Et c'est sûr et certains qu'il me manque des persos. On en est pas encore au monde des sorciers…''' Je vais déguster !!!''' Mais ça va être drôle aussi ! lol Merci de tes encouragements !! Bisous ! A plus !

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Voldemort canon ??? loll Non, il l'est pas du tout, en fait, ça serait tout le contraire !!'' Mais Heero doit tenir sa beauté de sa mère, je crois… Heureusement qu'il ressemble pas à son père, physiquement !!! Là, ce serait Fear factor ! Même si tu lis jamais la suite de cette fic, je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis dessus… Bisous ! A plus !

**Lasgalenya **: Heureusement pour lui que Wufei s'est un peu calmé dans ce chapitre alors ! lol Sinon, il aurait eu un gros bleu aux fesses… lollll N'empêche qu'il y a quand même du pauvre Heero dans ce chapitre. (Je crois qu'il y en dans tous ce que j'écris !'') Mais Heero sera heureux, un jour dans cette fic… Quand je sais pas, mais il le sera !!! Merci de ta review ! Voilà la suite ! A plus !

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Chapitre 10

Ils venaient d'arriver dans leur nouvelle planque improvisé, trouvé à proximité de leur mission par Heero. Ils avaient caché leur fidèles gundams dans une forêt, une fois de plus… Ils étaient réunis dans le salon, tous silencieux. Heero silencieux sur le canapé à ressasser de sa colère contre les sorciers qui refusaient de le laisser tranquille, pendant que ses amis voulaient toujours leur réponses.

- Yuy ! 

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte… Il fallait qu'il sortent ! Mais Wufei ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui barra le chemin.

- Tu ne partiras pas avant de nous avoir dit ce que tu es, qui étais ces gens et ce qu'ils te voulaient !

- Plus tard ! Il faut que je prenne l'air…

- Non ! Tu vas nous le dire, MAINTENANT !

Le japonais, déjà très énervé, se mit à fixer Wufei avec un regard noir. Il avait une envie folle de lui coller une baffe ou de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il lui foute la paix… Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. 

- Wufei ! Laisses-le… Il nous le dira après. Tu vois pas qu'il est à bout de nerf ??

- Et bien il ira se balader APRES !

- Iie… Maintenant !

Heero contourna Wufei, mais le chinois, très remonté, lui attrapa le bras. Grosse erreur. Le pauvre pilote 05 se prit comme une décharge électrique, à cause du trop plein d'énergie du sorcier TRES énervé… Il se retrouva avec les cheveux droit sur la tête, alors que Duo éclatait de rire. Pendant ce temps, Heero était sortit dehors.

- Shazi !! Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !!! Yuy a voulu m'électrocuter !!!

- Mais non… Il est seulement énervé. Je ne pense pas que c'était volontaire…

- C'est vrai, Duo. Il y a une énergie puissante qui bouille en lui… Il faut qu'il se calme.

- En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? (Tro)

- Allons nous coucher… Je ne crois pas que Heero nous dira son secret ce soir. Il est beaucoup trop énervé.

- Mouais…

- Et tu ne l'y aides pas, Wufei ! calmes-toi… Il va nous le dire ! 

- Oui, mais ça m'énerve. On dirait qu'il va nous annoncer un truc monstrueux ! Mais tu as raison, Winner… Je veux bien essayer de me calmer. A demain !

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Tro ! Bonne nuit, Wuffy ! LOLL Et J'ADORE ta nouvelle coiffure…

- Grrrr ! Maxwell…

- Bonne nuit, Trowa, Wufei !

Wufei alla se coucher, après avoir lancé un regard noir à l'américain qui se marrait comme une baleine. Trowa le suivi de près, en souriant, amusé… Lui aussi avait confiance en Heero et était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement pas tué, même si il était particulièrement embêtant avec le pauvre japonais.

Duo et Quatre restèrent tous les deux, en bas. Ils voulaient attendre leur amis… Ils s'inquiétaient un peu pour lui. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu si énervé.

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il était énervé comme jamais et cette énergie ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si énerv ?? Ce n'était pas normal… Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi… Vivant. Cette force vibrante lui donnait envie de… Il ne savait même pas quoi, mais il devait faire quelque chose ! Trop d'énergie. Il se sentait dépassé… Un peu comme avec le Système Zero. Il fallait que ça sorte ou ça allait le submerger ! Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir… Il sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur un arbre, pour le déraciner. (Sait pas si il existe un sort comme ça, mais je l'inventerais si nécessaire…') Au bout de 5 min, il y arriva… Ce que ça faisait du bien !! Il s'approcha de son arbre et dépensa son trop plein d'énergie magique dessus… Au bout d'une bonne heure, il était assis par-terre, calmé mais fatigué, à observer son œuvre. A savoir, un tronc coupé en rondelle et ensuite en deux, avec des gravures informes et sans significations, coloré avec le vert des feuilles de l'arbre. (Très joli… lol) 

Il était fatigué, mais arrivait enfin à réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette état ? Jamais, ça ne lui était arrivé… Pourtant il avait déjà pratiqué la magie seul ou dans un combat avec des sorciers. Quelque chose avait attisé sa magie… Négativement, car il était trop énervé et ça aurait pu être dangereux, si il avait perdu les pédales. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il lui fallait le découvrir. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer 5 min et se dit qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès de Wufei. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Et d'un coup, ce garçon, Harry Potter, lui revint en tête. Il était bien plus jeune que les autres Aurors… Pourquoi avait-il remarqué particulièrement lui et pas ses collègues ? Etrange question. Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui, de son visage et de cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, alors qu'il ne rappelait pas à ce point des autres sorciers. Bizarrement, il ressentit de la haine pour lui… Mais pas venant de lui, de son père. Voldemort n'aimait pas ce garçon ? Pourquoi donc ? Il se re-concentra une fois de plus… Si IL avait pu lire ses pensées, via leur lien père-fils, peut-être que lui aussi pouvait faire pareil ? 

Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit bizarre et son esprit attiré vers une lumière verte. Il se retrouva devant une maison. Très commune, mais amicale. Il faisait nuit… Est-ce qu'il avait réussit ? Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna. Son père arrivait sur lui et… Le traversa. Un souvenir. Il avait réussit. Il suivit son père qui força la porte de la maison. Un homme brun, les mèches en batailles et des lunettes, avec une femme brune (ou rousse, je sais plus.) à l'air gentille. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année (pur supposition.') sortit une baguette magique pendant qu'il hurlait à sa femme de protéger Harry. Elle monta les escaliers pendant que Voldemort affrontait l'homme qui se battait vaillamment. Mais il fut vite dépassé… Ne voulant pas voir son monstre de père le tuer, Heero décida de grimper les escaliers. Il arriva derrière une porte, à l'étage où on entendait des pleures d'enfants et une voix de femme murmurer des mots réconfortants. Un terrible hurlement retentit d'en bas… Heero en eut un frisson d'effroi. Ca lui rappelait ses cauchemars. Voldemort arriva à son tour à l'étage. Le brun, prit d'une peur subite, traversa la porte et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la chambre. Il observa la femme, qui était visiblement la mère de l'enfant, le serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'il pleurait. IL ouvrit brusquement la porte et pointa sa baguette sur la femme, en prononçant cette formule mortel magique (Avada kadavra…) d'une manière habituelle, comme si il la disait autant que bonjour ou au revoir. Heero détourna les yeux, en entendant le hurlement et le corps de la brune tomber au sol. Il osa regarder Voldemort s'approcher de l'enfant et faire comme avec la mère… Le pilote 01, tremblant malgré qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, vit alors la lumière verte rebondir sur l'enfant et toucher son père, sidéré. Il entendit un hurlement strident, inhumain et le vêtement à capuche tomba au sol vide. Il osa s'approcher, en fixant l'espèce de cape avec méfiance et regarda l'enfant inconscient qui avait une marque en forme d'éclair sur le front. Des mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas lui finrent à l'esprit… « Le survivant… » C'était la voix basse sifflante de Voldemort. Il se redresse vivement et se retrouva dans ce maudit bureau face à cet être qui le terrifiait, qui lui souriait.

- Alors, mon fils ? On espionne les souvenirs de son père ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ! Ca mérite une punition…

- Iie… Pas encore. Laisses-moi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser tranquille ??

- Parce que tu m'appartiens ! Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi… Par conséquence, je dois te tuer. Ainsi que tes amis moldus… Pour te punir de ta trahison ! 

- Iie !!

- A moins bien sûr que tu ne changes d'avis et que tu me rejoignes… Et là, je te tuerais tes amis sans qu'ils souffrent de trop ou peut-être le feras-tu toi-même !

- IIE !!!

Et comme les autres fois, IL brandit sa baguette et tua le pauvre Heero, terrifié.

Heero sortit de son « cauchemar » en hurlant. Il se redresse et regarda autour de lui, avant de se rappeler où il était. Il se recroquevilla sur lui, en tremblant. Il détestait Voldemort !!! Cet être… Non, c'est CREATURE était un monstre, qui prenait grand plaisir à lui faire peur ! Mais jamais il ne se rendrait pour autant. Il lui fallait protéger ses amis de LUI. Il se releva et rentra à la maison, en gardant sa baguette à la main. Il était plus rassuré comme ça… 

A peine avait-il remit un pied dans l'entrée, que Duo se réveilla en sursaut et Quatre se redressa sur le canapé, avant de se lever rapidement. Heero entra dans le salon et le blond se jeta sur lui, alors que le tressé se relevait à son tour.

- Heero ! Ca va pas ?? Tu es tout pale…

- C'est rien…

Et il s'effondra dans les bras de Quatre. Quand il était sortit, il avait trop d'énergie… Maintenant, il n'en avait même plus assez. Visiter les souvenirs de son père et surtout, s'être fais repéré et virer à la manière forte l'avait épuisé, en plus d'avoir fait de la gravure sur arbre. Quatre le transporta sur le canapé et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé ou n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Quatre ??

- Rien de grave. Juste épuisé… 

- … Je me demande ce qu'il a fait dehors.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai ressenti de drôle de chose venant de Heero, pendant que je dormais…

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

- T'as raison, Duo… Demain, il devrait être remis.

- OK. A demain.

- Bonne nuit !

Duo prit Heero dans ses bras et alla à leur chambre. Il le coucha dans son lit et tenta de le faire lâcher sa baguette, sans succès. Heero ouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va ?

- Hn…

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller fort. Demain, ça ira mieux… 

- Hn…

- Dors bien.

- Hai.

Le pilote 01 mit sa baguette sous son oreiller et se coucha sur le côté, la main posé stratégiquement juste à côté de l'oreiller, pour un accès facile. Il était plus rassuré comme ça… Il s'endormit rapidement. 

Duo remit bien les couvertures sur Heero et se coucha, en ne dormant que d'un œil au cas où son ami ait un problème.

Quatre monta se coucha après Duo et Heero. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Heero et cette histoire bizarre. Ca posait un gros problème au japonais. Mais bientôt, il en serait un peu plus et peut-être qu'il arriverait Heero de se confier à lui ? Ces gens étranges voulaient quelque chose à Heero, que ce soit les hommes qui les avaient attaqués à la base ou ceux-là. Sauf que ces « Aurors » ne semblaient pas être des ennemis… Ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises attentions contrairement aux MIB. (C'est plus court que « hommes en noir » et plus cool !!) D'ailleurs, il se demandait aussi qui était ce Harry Potter… Il était différents des autres possesseurs de baguettes. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais il le sentait. Il avait senti sa présence quand ils avaient déboulés dans le salon… Et avait reconnu sa présence quand il les avait rattrapé derrière la maison. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres, car il n'était pas sûr de lui… Il avait été troublé par cette présence. Une étrange présence… Mais qu'il aimait bien. Forte, douce, déterminé, mais avec une grande tristesse aussi. Ces étranges comme ces gens avaient des présences différentes. Celle de Heero ne leur ressemblait pas… Et elle n'était pas non plus comme celle de ce Harry. Il se sentait un peu perdu dans cette situation… mais il savait que Harry et ces Aurors n'étaient pas des ennemis. Les MIB étaient des ennemis, par contre… Ils ressentaient une haine si forte que ça lui avait fait mal, pendant cette fameuse mission échouées. Il avait été soulagé quand ils n'avaient plus été à côté d'eux. Il voulait en savoir plus ce Harry… Il se coucha dans son lit et repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti… Et vu en dormant. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais vu les rêves de Heero… Mais il n'espérait pas que ça se reproduise de sitôt ! La présence maléfique qu'il avait ressentit était tellement froide qu'elle lui avait fait peur… Il avait perçut un éclair vert et un petit garçon avec une cicatrice sur le front, comme celle de Harry. Et après, juste avant qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut, cet être qui ressemblait à un serpent, cet éclair vert et ce cri… de Heero. Un cri à vous glacer le sang… Qui donc était ce monstre ??? Après ça, il avait sentit Heero terrifié… Heureusement cette présence n'était plus là. Mais il ne comprenait comme il avait pu la sentir comme cette personne comme ça, aussi nettement, sans la connaître et sans qu'elle soit là. Il soupira et décida d'essayer de dormir… Ca ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça maintenant. Et puis, seul Heero pourrait lui apporter des réponses…

Le lendemain, ce fut un japonais fatigué qui descendit à la cuisine. Exceptionnellement pour l'heure tardive, 10h, tous les pilotes étaient l

- Bonjour ! (Quatre)

- Salut, Heero ! Bien dormi ? (Duo)

Et les deux autres le saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Hai… 

- Tu as quand même l'air fatigué. (Quat)

- La gravure sur bois, c'est pas pour moi.

Ils le regardèrent avec des grands yeux tous les quatre. Heero secoua la tête en se préparant son petit déj et son café… Son cher café qui le réveillerait et lui remettrait les yeux en face des trous !

- Cherchez pas.

- C'est ça… Tu es décidé, ce matin ?

- Hai, Wufei… Mais tu permet que je prenne mon petit déjeuner avant ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne suis plus à 30 min près.

- Arigato… Et gomen. Pour la décharge énergétique. C'était pas volontaire. Trop plein d'énergie.

Heero et Wufei se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le brun avait l'air honnête. Le chinois décida de garder son calme et de le croire… Il allait tout dire. Inutile de l'énerver.

- Je te crois. Mais évite de recommencer… C'est désagréable.

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveux… T'aurais pas du me retenir aussi.

- Je vois. Je vais dans le salon…

Wufei sortit de la cuisine, pendant que Duo et Quatre essayait de faire la conversation. Discussion sur le fait qu'il n'imaginait pas Heero faire de la gravure sur bois, mais qu'il se débrouillerait certainement très bien et sur les arts plus largement.

Trowa restait silencieux. Heero, son café et le reste de prêt, vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Le français, silencieusement, lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il lui ferait toujours confiance, peu importe son terrible secret. (Pas si terrible que ça, d'ailleurs… Ah le langage silencieux…)

Enfin, après un bon petit déjeuner et une bonne douche, le japonais fut enfin d'attaque et réveillé. Il était dans sa chambre et finissait de s'habiller quand Duo arriva.

- T'es prêt, Heero ?

- Hai.

- Pas trop nerveux ?

- Iie, ça va. Wufei est calm

- La décharge d'hier soir a du le calmer…

Heero ne répondit rien, se sentant encore honteux d'avoir attaqué Wufei sans le vouloir. Et puis, quoi que dise Wufei, il lui en voulait quand même. Une fois prêt, il descendit avec Duo dans la pièce principale où attendaient Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. En voyant le regard impatient de Wufei, sa nervosité remonta en flèche. C'était sa réaction à lui qu'il redoutait le plus… Celui-ci se leva du canapé où Quatre l'avait obligé à s'asseoir, avec les deux autres, parce qu'il lui donnait mal à la tête à tourner en rond de nervosité, en attendant.

- On t'écoute, Yuy.

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire…

- Prend ton temps, Heero.

Le blond lui fit un sourire encourageant. Heero soupira se mit face au mur, en soupirant.

- Ca fait si longtemps que je le cache… La dernière fois que quelqu'un a appris qui ce que j'étais, j'avais 3 ans.

- 3 ans ??? (Duo)

- Hai. Mais c'était pas pareil qu'avec vous… J'étais plus jeune, donc ça m'inquiétais pas et il était comme moi, aussi.

- Comme toi ? Où est la différence avec nous, à part que nous sommes différents ? (Tro)

- J'ai grandis… Et puis, il m'a dit de ne jamais révéler à quiconque, et surtout pas à des moldus, qui j'étais… Parce que je serais haïs. Ils auraient peur de moi et pourrait vouloir me faire du mal, par peur et ignorance. Les gens craignent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, ceux qui sont différents. Et il disait que ce serait pareil avec ceux qui était comme moi, à cause de mes origines.

Les 4 pilotes le regardait un peu surpris et finalement, comprenait un peu mieux sa peur d'être rejeté.

- Mais… Qui est cet homme ? (Duo)

- Celui que je considère comme mon second père. Sans lui, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… Il m'a apprit ce que je devais savoir et m'a expliqué un tas de chose que je devais savoir.

- Où est-il, maintenant ? (Quatre)

- Mort.

- Oh… Je suis désolé, Heero.

Quatre baissa la tête, tristement. Duo fit un pas vers Heero.

- Heero, jamais on ne te chassera ou te fera le moindre mal… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! 

- Je sais, je vous fais confiance, mais…

Il se retourna et les regarda avec un regard un peu hésitant.

- On comprend… Mais plus vite, tu nous le diras, plus vite tu seras débarrassé de ce doute. (Tro)

- Hai, c'est vrai. Je… Je suis un sorcier.

Les 4 G-boys le regardèrent surpris. Et puis, Duo fit un immense sourire.

- Sorcier ??? Wouah ! Ca veut dire que tu utilise la magie !! C'est cool !

- … Ca alors. Je ne savais pas que ça existait vraiment… 

Quatre fit un sourire aussi à Heero, alors que Trowa faisait un signe de la tête, pour dire qu'il comprenait et que ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Heero était un peu rassuré, mais Wufei ne disait toujours rien.

- C'est tout ?

Le pilote 01 le regarda, surpris et un peu fâché de le voir réagir si froidement comme si de rien n'était.

- … A quoi tu t'attendais ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans le fait d'être un sorcier.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es humain, sauf que tu as des pouvoirs. C'est la seule différence… C'est vrai que c'est surprenant et qu'on peut avoir peur quand on ne sait pas, mais on te connaît. Je ne vois pas où est le problème dans le fait d'être sorcier, si ce n'est les ennuis que ça peut entraîner.

- Tu ne comprend rien !

Le brun se retourna brusquement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ??

Il ne répondit pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait pas vécut ce qu'il avait vécut et il ne leur avait pas parlé de ça, non plus…

- Expliques-moi dans ce cas ! Je ne demande qu'à comprendre…

Heero le regarda avec un regard blessé, en se retournant vers lui.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça pouvait faire de n'avoir sa place nulle part ! Ni dans le monde des sorciers, à cause de son père, ni dans l'autre, parce qu'on est différent ?? Tu sais ce que c'est de ne se sentir en sécurité nulle part ?? D'être seul et de ne pouvoir se confier à personne, parce que personne ne comprendrait ?? D'avoir peur que le monstre qui est ton père biologique ne surgisse un jour devant toi pour te tuer, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire ?? Et qu'IL tue tous ceux qui compte pour toi, devant tes yeux avant de te faire subir le même sort ?? Ce que ça faisait de voir sa sœur se faire assassiner quand on a 3 ans ?? De revoir sa mort TOUTES les nuits depuis 13 ans, dans tes cauchemars et de rêver qu'IL te fasse la même chose, comme si c'était réel ?? Iie ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu t'en fous !!! Tu t'en fous de ce que j'ai pu m'inquiéter de me faire rejeter ou traiter comme un monstre par les seuls personnes que je considère comme des amis et qui m'ont accept ??? TU T'EN FOUS !!!! TU SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST !!! JE SAVAIS QUE TU NE COMPRENDRAIS PAS !! ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !!

Il lâcha Wufei, qu'il avait attrapé par le col, en l'envoyant sur le canapé et se sauva dehors, en pleurant. Les pauvres G-boys stupéfaits restèrent complètement ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer… Duo se réveilla le premier et parti chercher Heero, pendant que Quatre pleurait en ressentant les sentiments de Heero. Trowa regarda Wufei, qui était surpris, triste et honteux de n'avoir pas compris qu'il pouvait se cacher quelque chose de terrible derrière cette simple révélation.

- Quel idiot je suis… Yuy a raison, je n'avais rien compris.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne le savait… C'est quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui depuis longtemps.

- N'empêche que j'aurais pu comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave que le fait qu'il soit un sorcier. J'aurais du être… Je suis un shazi.

Il se releva et parti à la suite de Duo. Devant la maison, il regarda la forêt. Où étaient-ils parti ? 

- DUO !!!! HEERO !!!!

- ICI !!!

Il suivit la voix de Duo et trouva l'américain en train d'essayer de calmer un Heero dans un état de tourment émotionnel avancé. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, en serrant le japonais qui pleurait à gros sanglots dans ses bras.

- Calmes-toi, Heero ! C'est rien… C'est pas grave… Ca va passer… Heero !! Wufei, aides-moi !! C'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état !!!

Le chinois approcha doucement et se mit à genoux à côté des 2 autres pilotes.

- Yuy ? Calmes-toi… T'as raison, je suis un shazi ! Je suis désol

- Iie ! C'est moi le baka… Regardes-moi.

- Non. Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu n'as pas avoir honte. Je… Je m'excuse, Heero.

- Tu ne pouvais savoir.

- Mais j'aurais pu deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Je suis vraiment désolé. 

Wufei regarda tristement Heero. Qu'il ne soit pas aperçut ou plutôt, qu'il n'ait pas tenu compte de ça dans son comportement, n'était pas digne d'un pilote et d'un ami.

Heero se calma, essuya ses larmes et regarda Wufei.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Il a compris… Un peu tard, mais il a compris, quand même.

- Hn…

- Ca va ?

- Hn… 

- On va rentrer.

- Iie. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… Je rentrerais après.

- D'accord. 

- A tout à l'heure, Yuy.

- Hai.

Le chinois se releva et Duo aussi, après avoir lâché Heero. Ils partirent et le japonais s'appuya contre l'arbre en remontant ses jambes contre lui. Vider son sac lui avait rappelé plein de choses douloureuses… Et sa sœur lui manquait terriblement.

- Tsuki…

Il croisa les bras sur ses genoux et enfoui sa tête dedans, en pleurant à nouveau.

Il ne vit une petite fille brune au corps translucide apparaître devant lui. Elle le regarda tristement et s'approcha pour lui caresser les cheveux. Heero releva la tête, en sentant quelque chose de bizarre, pas matériel, le toucher. Il ouvrit de grand yeux et se mit à sourire, en arrêtant de pleurer. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs…

- Tsuki !

- Otôto… (Petit frere en jap) Calmes-toi.

- Je ne peux pas… Tu me manque trop. Pourquoi c'est arriv ? Pourquoi IL t'as tu ?

- Parce que je refusais de me rallier à lui. IL ne supporte pas de ne pas tout contrôler… De ne pas avoir un pouvoir total.

- … Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi IL veut tant de pouvoir que ça.

- Peu importe le pourquoi. IL ne doit pas gagner… Sinon les moldus et les sorciers sont condamnés.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

- Il faut que tu l'affrontes.

- Iie !

- Tu dois le faire… Tu es son fils, tu peux le vaincre.

- Iie… J'ai trop peur.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne sert à rien de fuir. IL te retrouvera… IL t'a déjà retrouvé.

- Quoi ??

- IL sait où tu es. 

- … IL va envoyer ses hommes ici ??? Et les autres qui sont tous seuls, là-bas !

- Il faut rompre le lien qui lui permet de te localiser. Il faut le faire avant de partir…

- Mais… IL va envoyer ses Mange-morts !

- Oui, Mais ça ne servira à rien d'aller ailleurs si IL peut te suivre à la trace.

- C'est vrai.

- Heero, arrête de fuir et affrontes-le !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Si, tu n'es pas seul. Tes amis sont avec toi et ils savent tout, maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas les exposer à ça !

- La meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque ! Prend les devants…

- Mettons que j'essaie, qui te dit que j'ai le pouvoir de le battre ? 

- Tu as beaucoup de pouvoir qui sommeille en toi.

- Je sais, mais comment veux-tu que j'en saches suffisamment sur la magie pour maîtriser cette force et le battre ??

- Demandes aux sorciers.

- Iie. Ils me prendront pour un ennemi, si ils savent qui je suis… Jamais ils n'accepteront de m'apprendre assez de choses pour devenir peut-être un deuxième Voldemort ! Il y a une différence entre vouloir connaître un ennemi potentiel et prendre un tel risque avec quelqu'un en qui on a pas confiance.

- En effet… Mais si tu t'adresses à la bonne personne, qui saura les convaincre de t'aider, ils le feront.

- Qui ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier…

- Adresses-toi au survivant.

- Le survivant ?

- Courage, Heero ! Je continuerais toujours à veiller sur toi, même si tu ne me vois pas.

- Ne me laisses pas, Tsuki !

- Je reviendrais… A bientôt, Otôto. N'abandonnes jamais…

Il lui sourit et disparu comme elle était venu. Affronter son pire cauchemar… C'était la seule solution si il voulait être en paix, un jour. Il en avait marre de fuir. Il se releva et couru jusqu'à la maison…

Tsuzuku £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

MOUHAHAHA !!!! J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitreuh !!!! VIIIIIII !!!!

Voldemort : Quand est-ce que j'aurais mon heure de gloire ?

Moi : … Tiens, en voilà un qui ne s'était pas encore plaint. Je sais pas, mon très cher face de serpent…

Heero :  Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Voldemort : Fiston !!! va prendre Heero dans ses bras

Heero : ''' Euh… 

Moi : T'inquiètes pas, Heero... Il est pas venu foutre la merde. Il avait juste une réclamation.

Heero : Ah bon…

Harry : ' Il est étrange Voldemort comme ça…

Voldemort : lâche Heero qui étouffait par le câlin paternel Harry ! Mon meilleur ennemi… Comment tu vas ?? va serrer la main à Harry

Harry : '' Très bien. Et vous ?

Voldemort : Je vais bien aussi… Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai un plan démoniaque à préparer ! Au plaisir de pouvoir vous tuer, bientôt… sourire aimable et transplane

Heero : '''' Il est encore plus terrifiant comme ça !!!

Harry : Je suis d'accord…''''

Moi : Moi, je le trouve très aimable ! Reviews, onegai ? A pluuuuuus !!!!


	11. Tsuki 11

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver !''

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! rigole sadiquement Heero : avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !'''

**Note 3** : Hermione/ ??? Drago/??? Avec qui vous caseriez ces deux-là, parmi Trowa, Wufei ou Duo ? Pas des trio, des couples simples. Et pourquoi aussi… Ca m'aiderais à définir les couples. J'ai déjà des projets pour Heero, Quatre et Harry… Mais pour les autres, je sais pas du tout !--

**Note 4** : Wouah !!! Le mal que j'ai eu pour écrire ce chapitre, c'est dingue !!! Pourtant, c'est pas le manque de motivation… Je l'étais avec les reviews, mais mon cerveau capricieux #se donne un coup sur la tête et s'assomme à moitié# oh laaaa… Je vois des Wing Zero qui me vole autour…'' Hum… Euh… Oui, mon cerveau capricieux n'était pas décider à me livrer la suite !!! #se donne un autre coup et s'assomme complètement, cette fois#  
Heero : #arrivent et me prend sur son épaule comme un sac à patatte# Ok, elle a eut beaucoup de mal, mais c'était pas la peine de s'assommer pour autant !!'' #s'en va avec le « sac à patatte »#

**Réponse review** :

**Onarluca** : Merci de ta review !! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours !! A plus !!

**Leenaren** : Il n'y a qu'un survivant, C'est Harry Potter… Le seul et l'unique Survivant ! lol j'ai eu du mal à en venir jusque là… Enfin, pas en penser, mais en écriture, si ! Mais bon, ça avance… Lentement… (me demande combien de temps j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre'') mais LE VOILA !!! YES !! C'est dur d'écrire !!' Merci de ta review !!!! Bisous ! A plus !!

**Misao girl **: Vi !! Heero va se battre !!!! #musique de Rocky ou Rocki, je sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit# YEEEEEEEEES !!!! C'est vrai que le Wufei qui s'est prit une décharge, mais il l'a bien cherché… Mais bon, il s'est rattrapé auprès de Heero après. Et Wufei s'en ai juste tiré avec une coupe de cheveux très original… lol Bisous ! A plus !!

**Liam63** : Ca oui !! Je suis bien contente… Je crois que Tsuki est la fic dans laquelle je suis le plus perdu, ça doit expliquer pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à l'écrire. C'était un chapitre charnière en effet… Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui fait que j'ai du mal, mais le fait que je sache pas trop quel voie prendre pour la suite un peu plus lointaine. Et voilà la suite… Chapitre court pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, mais bon il est là, au moins.'' A plus !!!  
PS : Le délire de fin était un peu zarbe, c'est vrai… Mais je devais être d'humeur zarbe.''

**Lasgalenya **: Oui, il l'a enfin lâché… C'est un miracle presque !! lol

Heero : Hum merci de tes encouragements !! #me regarde# Je vais en avoir besoin…'''

Générale Yami-Rose1 au rapport ! Nouveau chapitre de Tsuki attrap vif et frais ! #regarde le chapitre qui se débat au bout d'une corde, mais entouré de mouches# Enfin, frais d'un mois !''' J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire… (Non, je n'ai pas fumé… lol) Enfin bon, le voilà quand même !!! A plus !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Chapitre 11 

Heero sentait que les Mange-morts étaient là-bas… Ses amis étaient dans la merde. Il n'arrêta de courir une seconde, pour reprendre son souffle et observer, que lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la maison. Tout semblait calme. Ce n'était pas normal… Il sortit de derrière l'arbre où il s'était planqué et avança sur ses gardes, baguette en main, vers la maison.

- Les gars ?

- Heero ! Tu vas bien ?

Duo surgit dans le salon, avec un air inquiet. Heero le braqua, par automatisme.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Parti à ta recherche dans la forêt. On s'inquiétait de savoir si il t'avait eu…

Heero le fixa. Duo était bizarre… Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient encore là.

- … Où sont les autres ?

- Ils montent la garde à la porte de derrière et aux fenêtres. Moi, je surveille cette porte-là.

Non, il avait quelque chose qui ne collait vraiment pas !

- Tu me crois pas ?

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de spécial… Ca va ici ! T'inquiètes pas…

Jamais les Manges-mort n'auraient laisser la maison sans surveillance… C'était un piège. Il regarda de droite à gauche, et fit le tour du salon. D'un coup, il entendit Duo sortir son arme. Il se retourna d'un coup, juste à temps pour éviter la balle et se cacher derrière le canapé.

- Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ???

Il ne répondit pas. Heero entendait les bruits de pas de Duo, ainsi que d'autres qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est bien, mon garçon… Tu es un bon pantin lol. Bien, je te conseille de te rendre, Heero !

- Certainement pas !

- Nous tenons tes précieux moldus. Rends-toi ou on les tue…

Heero se mit à réfléchir à vitesse grand V. Il devait être 3, plus Duo… Mais il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Il était seulement sous l'imperium… Il prit son arme à feu et se déplaça derrière le canapé. En bout de canapé, il jeta un coup d'œil au positionnement de ses ennemis, avant de se re-planquer vite fait. Il pouvait en avoir deux… Le 3ème avait pris Duo devant lui. Il fit une roulade et descendit ses deux premières cibles, mais se fit toucher par Duo. Il se cacha derrière un meuble.

- Pas mal, Heero… Mais oseras-tu tirer sur ton ami, pour me descendre avec ton arme de moldu ? Quel honte… Un sorcier utilisant une arme moldu. Le maître a raison d'avoir honte de toi.

Comment faire pour toucher le sorcier sans toucher Duo ? Il allait être obliger de lancer un sort à Duo. Il bondit hors de derrière son meuble, malgré son bras blessé et lança un « Petrificus totalus » sur Duo. Aussitôt que Duo rencontra le sol, Heero mit une balle au milieu du front du sorcier, non sans s'être prit un sort de Rictusempra. Bref, pour résumer la situation désastreuse… Heero était blessé au bras et était mort de rire, alors que Duo s'était pris un Imperium, maintenant fini puisque l'auteur était mort, et avait été « saucissonn » par Heero. C'est ce moment-là que les autres revinrent qui avait mis KO leur agresseur.

- Heero !! ca va ??? (Quatre)

- Hahahaha Hai ! Hahahaha !!!!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? (Trowa)

Heero réussi à marmonner, entre deux rire, la formule d'annulation (Que je ne connais pas) et soupira.

- Je DETESTE ce sort. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des sorciers ?

- KO. Est-ce que Duo va bien ? (Wufei)

 Quatre s'était agenouillé près de Duo et vérifiait son pouls.

- Hai… Ce n'est rien.

Il libéra Duo du sort et celui-ci se releva, paniqué.

- Heero ! Ca va ??? Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus ! Je voulais pas, mais…

- Je sais. Tu as été victime de l'imperium…

- Il faut te soigner. (Quatre)

- Plus tard ! Il faut d'abord s'occuper des sorciers… Combien il en reste ?

- 3. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

- On va les garder en vie… Attachez-les et prenez leur baguettes.

- Ok.

Trowa et Wufei partirent s'occuper des sorciers.

- Duo… Ca va aller ? (Quatre)

- Oui… Mais… Je t'ai blessé, Heero !

- C'est pas grave.

- Je vais chercher la trousse de soin…

Quatre partit à la recherche de la trousse. Heero et Duo restèrent tous les deux en silence.

- … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils en n'ont après toi ?

- Je vous l'expliquerais… Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire.

- Tu as bien dit le plus difficile ?

- Iie, pas pour moi…

- En tous cas, je suis content que tu ailles mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Hn…

Quatre revint avec la trousse et soigna Heero. Trowa et Wufei revinrent à ce moment-là, avec les baguettes…

- Pas de problème ?

- Non, la balle est ressorti, ce n'est pas grave.

- Bien. Yuy, qui sont ces gars ??

- …

Heero, qui s'était installé sur le canapé avec Duo, se leva et se mit dos à eux, au milieu de la pièce. Il avait rangé son arme, mais avait gardé sa baguette à la main et la triturait.

- Nom d'un chien ! Yuy, tu vas pas encore recommenc ???

- … Ce sont les gens qui travaillent pour mon père.

- Ton père ? (Quatre)

- Voldemort.

Heero trembla en disant son nom…

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attaque à toi ? (Duo)

- Parce que je suis son ennemi et que je refuse de le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? (Trowa)

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il courrait après le pouvoir comme ça, mais il déteste les moldus.

- Moldus… Nous ??? (Duo)

- Il pense que les moldus sont de la vermine…

- On dirait que tu es mort de trouille, Yuy ! Arrête de trembler ! (Wu)

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et se précipita dans sa chambre.

- Il l'était… Cet homme le terrorise. (Quatre)

Wufei se tu de surprise et Duo suivi Heero. Il le trouva prostré sur son lit.

- Heero ?

Il ne répondit pas et se mit encore plus dos à Duo. Celui-ci approcha doucement et s'assis sur le lit.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, tu sais. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure aussi… C'est terrifiant de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps.

- Je sais, mais… Je n'aime pas parler de Lui.

- Alors n'en parle pas. Tu nous l'as dit, maintenant c'est bon…

- Hn…

- Ca va aller ?

- Hai. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul…

- D'accord…

Duo donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule à Heero, se leva et sortit.

Heero s'installa sur le dos et fixa le plafond, en soupirant. Il était fatigué nerveusement… Tout allait trop vite. Maintenant, il devait trouver « le Survivant » et affronter cet être qui le terrifiait… Mais première chose, fermer ce lien avec Lui. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Quatre… Mais il ne se sentait la force de le faire maintenant. Il décida de dormir un peu…

**Tsuzuku** £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Et un chapitre de plus d'écris !!! YATTAAAAA !!! Maintenant faut que j'écrive la suite… Courage, Yami !!! #m'encourage toute seule#

Duo : Yes !! Aller Yami, aller !! Aller Yami, aller !! #souffle dans un siffet#  
Heero : Tu vas y arriver, Yami ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi…

Quatre : Moi aussi !!

Trowa : Idem.

Wufei : Ouais, faible onna. Courage… Même si ça doit être dur pour toi.

Moi : #les serre tous les 5 dans mes bras# OUAIS !!!! Je vais y arriver !! Merci de votre soutient, les gars !!!

Wufei : #se dégage de mon étreinte# Oui, oui… Reviews, onegai ? Comme ça, ça m'évitera de mourir étouffer par un de ces câlins… #regarde ses amis qui commence à devenir bleu#'''' Lâches-les, onna… Sinon, ils pourront plus jamais t'encourager.

Moi : #les lâchent et ils reprennent leur souffles# Euh… Désolé, les gars !''

Heero : #revenu à la couleur normal# Pas grave…''' A plus !!


	12. Tsuki 12

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : J'en ai trouvé quelques-uns… Mais ils sont secret défense !! Hehehe !

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! rigole sadiquement Heero : avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !'''

**Note 3** : Hermione/ ??? Drago/??? Avec qui vous caseriez ces deux-là, parmi Trowa, Wufei ou Duo ? Pas des trio, des couples simples. Et pourquoi aussi… Ca m'aiderais à définir les couples. J'ai déjà des projets pour Heero, Quatre et Harry… Mais pour les autres, je sais pas du tout !--

**Note 4** : Wouah !!! Le mal que j'ai eu pour écrire ce chapitre, c'est dingue !!! Pourtant, c'est pas le manque de motivation… Je l'étais avec les reviews, mais mon cerveau capricieux #se donne un coup sur la tête et s'assomme à moitié# oh laaaa… Je vois des Wing Zero qui me vole autour…'' Hum… Euh… Oui, mon cerveau capricieux n'était pas décider à me livrer la suite !!! #se donne un autre coup et s'assomme complètement, cette fois#  
Heero : #arrivent et me prend sur son épaule comme un sac à patatte# Ok, elle a eut beaucoup de mal, mais c'était pas la peine de s'assommer pour autant !!'' #s'en va avec le « sac à patatte »#

**Réponse review** :

**Onarluca** : Ce que j'ai invent ? Hehehe ! Oui, j'ai encore inventé un drôle de truc… Enfin, pas drôle pour Heero, mais qui va faire avancer l'histoire… (Et oui !!! That's possible ! lol) Merci de ta review ! A plus !!

**Leen** : Oui, c'est pas croyable ce que j'ai du mal à écrire cette fic… Mais je vais réussir à la finir !!! Je vais le faire !! YES ! Chapitre par chapitre, j'y arriverais ! Contre vent et marée, même… (Mes vents et marées, parce que c'est moi qui m'empêche d'écrire cette fic, pour une obscure raison…) Voilà la suite ! (Qui a moins tarder que l'autre chapitre…) A plus ! Bisous !!

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Chapitre 12 

Le soir, après s'être bien reposé, Heero descendit… Les autres étaient en train de manger, alors il mangea lui aussi. Il avait une faim monstre…

- Wouah !! Heero quel appétit… Laisses-moi seulement te rappeler que l'assiette ne se mangent pas !

- Baka !

Duo rigola, en engouffrant une pomme de terre.

Après manger, Heero aida Quatre à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle… Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

- T'as l'air d'aller mieux, Heero…

- Hai ! Euh… J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Quatre.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te demander ça. En fait, y a un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit… C'est comment ils savent qu'on est ici.

Quatre arrêta d'essuyer et regarda Heero.

- Continue.

- Euh… C'est à cause de moi. J'ai… Un lien avec mon père. Un lien psychique…

- Un lien psychique ? Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas comment t'expliquer… Je ne comprend pas trop comment ça marche, mais grâce à ce lien, il a accès à mes pensées et peut savoir où je suis. Au début, la nuit il me donnait des cauchemars pour m'affaiblir psychiquement et il a finit par réussir.

- … Avant il ne pouvait pas ?

- Iie. Je suis fort psychiquement. Parfois j'arrive à lire les pensées et sentiments…

Le blond le regarda assez surpris.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas… Mais je voudrais que tu m'aides à l'empêcher de lire mes pensées, sinon où qu'on aille il nous retrouvera toujours !

- Tu n'y arrives pas ?

- Iie…

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais faudrait que tu me parles un peu plus de ce lien entre vous.

- D'accord… Arigato, Quatre !

- C'est normal, Heero…

Ils finirent la vaisselle et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Juste avant de sortir de la cuisine, Heero le retint…

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça, tant qu'ils n'en parlent pas ?

- … Oui, mais pourquoi ? Ils se poseront la question un moment ou un autre…

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur de leur réaction en sachant que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils nous retrouvent tous le temps.

Quatre lui sourit.

- Je comprend, je ne leur en parlerais pas… Mais il faudra bien leur dire.

- Je le ferais. Encore merci…

- Pas de quoi.

- On peut voir ça tout de suite ? Dans ma chambre ? Je veux régler le problème le plus vite possible…

- Bien sûr.

- Ok… Je vais t'attendre là-bas.

Il passa devant et monta directement dans sa chambre. Quatre passa d'abord au salon dire 2 mots aux autres pilotes et alla voir Heero. Celui-ci l'attendait assis sur son lit. Il le rejoignit.

- Si tu me parlais un peu plus de ce lien…

- Hum… Hai. Et bien, c'est comme un lien télépathique, mais c'est différent. Je sens parfois quand il y a d'autres personnes dans une certaines distance… Mais seulement quand je le veux. Je ressens leur sentiments et des vagues pensées, parfois…

- Je n'avais pas senti que tu étais télépathe.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment de la télépathie… D'habitude c'est par un sort, en se concentrant sur la personne dont on veut lire les pensées qu'on peut le faire, chez les sorciers. Mais chez moi, c'est naturel… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je sais pas.

- D'accord. Continue…

- Et il y a aussi la télépathie avec les personnes plus ou moins proche. Les mads, Sally et etc… Je ressens leur sentiments et certaines de leur pensées quand je suis proche d'eux. Je peux même lire leur pensées en me concentrant…

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Et il y a avec les personnes très proche… Vous. Là, c'est encore différent. Quelque soit la distance, je peux percevoir vos sentiments ou vos pensées, mais je ne veux pas.. Alors je me bloque. Mais je perçois toujours un petit quelque chose… Juste ce que j'ai besoin. Quand il y a des problèmes ou des choses inhabituelles.

- Je comprend.

- Et il y a le lien avec mon père. Il est encore différent… Je ne ressens pas ses sentiments et pensées, il m'empêche et je ne le veux pas, de toutes façon. Mais je peux me connecter à lui quand je le veux… Et ses pensées et souvenirs me sont beaucoup plus clair qu'avec toute autre personne. Je pénètre carrément dans ses souvenirs… Lui, ni était pas arrivé jusque là, mais il a peu à peu forcé mes pensées en me donnant des cauchemars et il a finit par y arriver, car c'est la nuit que je suis le plus faible, à ce niveau-là. Et maintenant, il y a accès comme il veut et pas que la nuit. Or, je ne sais jamais quand il est là ou non… Je ne le sens pas ! Je ne peux même m'en défendre ! Il me tient…

- Je vois… Il a passé tes barrières et maintenant, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

- C'est ça.

Heero regarda Quatre, en lui demandant silencieusement une solution.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà tenté de lire tes pensées ?

- A part mon père, personne…

- Il est là le problème. Tu ne le sens pas car tu n'as pas été sensibilisé à ce genre de chose… Or, il utilise un lien puissant qui utilise un tout autre niveau de télépathie que la normale. Si tu avais déjà l'expérience, tu le sentirais un peu… Mais tu n'en as aucune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il n'y a aucun télépathe, à part moi ici.

- Il y a bien une solution… C'est un peu compliqué, mais faisable.

- Laquelle ?

- Lire tes sentiments… Ce n'est pas pareil, mais ça peut marcher. Quand je ne fais que sentir les sentiments des autres, ils ne le sentent pas. Mais je peux aussi pénétrer les sentiments. Ce n'est pas comme les pensées, on le sent différemment… Comme un malaise, mais c'est tout.

- C'est vrai, je ne le sens jamais.

- Mais si tu arrives à savoir quand je lis tes sentiments, tu le seras forcément si quelqu'un s'introduit dans tes pensées…

- Hn…

- Seulement, tu ne vas pas aimer ça. C'est désagréable quand quelqu'un creuse dans vos sentiments… Encore pire que quand il s'agit des pensées, car c'est bien plus personnel.

- Pas grave. Il faut que je l'empêche de lire mes pensées !

Quatre hocha la tête et se leva pour aller fermer la porte. Puis, il revint s'asseoir et regarda Heero

- Tu es prêt ?

- Hai.

- D'accord… Tu me dis si ça ne va pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Hai.

Quatre fit un sourire encourageant à Heero, avant de lui prendre la main. Il se concentra, alors que Heero tentait de se calmer. Que Quatre fouille ses sentiments ne lui plaisait pas, mais il devait bien arriver son père de ses pensées. Il avait surtout peur qu'il mette le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux.

- Calmes-toi… Plus tu seras nerveux, plus ce sera dur.

Il tenta de se calmer et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. D'un coup, il sentit comme malaise, comme avait dit Quatre. Il se calma un peu plus et se mit à observer la forme des nuages dans le ciel… D'un coup, il sentit un souvenir lui revenir en tête. Sa rencontre avec Odin… Sa méfiance au début et puis, quand il a réussi à lui faire confiance. Sa tristesse quand il était mort… Sa haine envers les moldus. Ses concessions quand il avait rencontré J… Sa haine grandissante quand il avait subit l'entraînement et envers lui-même quand il avait tué cette petit fille. Et son changement d'opinion en rencontrant les autres pilotes.

Il secoua la tête. Il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si… Juste un souvenir.

- Ok… Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais on « passe » sur certains sentiments, ça peut raviver un souvenir qui y est lié.

Heero hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans l'observation nuageuse. Plus ça allait moins, il sentait bien. Il avait l'impression désagréable qu'on fouillait ses sentiments… Là non plus, Quatre n'avait pas exagéré. Il essaya de chasser de cette pensée cette sensation de mal-être, qu'on lui volait ses sentiments… Ok, il était consentant, mais ça restait TRES désagréable. Sans prévenir, une tristesse sans fond l'envahis et il se rappela de sa sœur… Tsuki, quand IL l'avait tué. Bien plus nettement que les autres fois, comme si il le revivait une fois de plus, sans les fioritures de son père, cette fois…

- Tsuki… Tsuki !! Tsukiiiii !!!

Quatre arrêta immédiatement en sentant qu'il avait touché un point trop sensible.

- Heero !

- Tsuki…

Il attrapa les mains de Heero, alors que le japonais était repli sur lui-même, en se balançant et pleurant.

- Heero… Calmes-toi ! Chut…

- Tsuki… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ??

Le blond, un peu dépassé par la situation qu'il avait engendré, prit son ami contre lui, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout de 5 min, Heero reprit conscience de lui-même et que ce n'était que le passé… Mais la douleur d'avoir revu la mort de sa sœur était quand même là.

- Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, Heero ! Pardon…

- Pas ta faute… Tu savais pas que tu allais déclencher ça…

- Si je savais, mais je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi fort. Excuses-moi. Je voulais justement éviter ça…

Il serra un peu plus un Heero déboussolé contre lui, en lui chantonnant une chanson, que lui chantait ses sœurs et qui le calmait quand il était petit, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Le brun se calma rapidement, mais resta contre Quatre, à le recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hai…

- … Qu'as-tu ressenti pendant que je te sondais ?

- Comme si on creusait mes sentiments. C'était vraiment désagréable… Quelque chose de non-identifiable ou rien d'abord et puis, une… Présence ? Ou je sais pas. C'était au moment où mon pire souvenir m'est revenu en tête.

- D'accord. C'est bien… Tu as une sacré télépathie, en effet. La prochaine fois, ça ira mieux… C'est souvent la première fois le plus dur. Tu devrais te reposer un peu… Tu seras moins secoué après.

- Hn…

Il aida Heero à s'allonger sur son lit et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme paisiblement.

###

Quand il redescendit, c'est quatre regards inquiet qui se posèrent sur lui. Duo le premier se précipita sur Quatre.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?? Ce cri, c'était… Tellement douloureux…

- Mais qu'est-ce tu faisais avec Yuy ?

Trowa, avec un regard implacable fixait Quatre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il va bien. Je l'aidais à faire quelque chose d'important…

- Quoi ? (Trowa)

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais ça va. Je savais ce que je faisais… C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de ne pas monter, quoi que vous entendiez. Heero ne veut pas encore vous en parler.

Trowa hocha la tête. Il respecterait la décision de Heero.

Wufei fit pareil. Il ne forcerait pas non plus Heero à parler… Il avait vu ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois. Mieux valait lui laisser le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait…

- D'accord, mais… Tu es sûr que Heero va bien ??

- Oui… Il dort, il est fatigué. Ce n'est pas facile ce qu'il veut faire… Mais il y arrivera.

- Ok, ok… Mais fais gaffe !!

Le blond fit un sourire, qui rassura Duo.

- Bien sûr que je fais attention… Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Heero, surtout pas à ce niveau-là.

Duo retourna s'asseoir tranquillement. Il s'était inquiété comme un dingue en entendant Heero hurler. Il était avait même pensé aller voir, pour s'assurer que ça allait. Et puis, il s'était rassuré en se rappelant que Quatre était déjà avec lui…

###

Heero se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête et se demanda ce qu'il faisait au lit si tard. Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait demandé à Quatre… Il sentait mieux que tout à l'heure, moins confus ou englué dans ses sentiments trop triste. Il pensa se lever avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever… Pas envie, pas faim, pas le courage. Décidément ces exercices mentales étaient TRES fatiguant. Il se réinstalla tranquillement et essaya de penser à l'énigme que lui avait donné sa sœur. Le Survivant, le Survivant… Comment trouver le Survivant ? Il faudrait déjà savoir qui il était… Or, il en avait aucune idée et il ne connaît personne du monde sorcier. A part Odin Lowe, sa sœur, son père… Et ce Harry Potter. Et encore, il ne connaissait que son nom. Il y réfléchit un peu plus et soudain se rappela d'un détail… Quand il avait visité les souvenirs de son père, juste avant de se retrouver dans ce maudit bureau, il avait entendu la voix de son père dire « le Survivant ». Est-ce que le petit garçon de son rêve était le survivant ? Mais même, il ne connaissait pas son nom pour autant et en plus, s'était un souvenir… Donc qui sait quel age avait ce garçon aujourd'hui. Mais il devait avoir un éclair sur le front… Survivre à ce sort était en principe impossible et donc il devait avoir gardé une marque. Une éclair sur le front… Un éclair ? Il avait déjà vu ça… C'est ce qu'il l'avait marqué le plus chez ce Harry Potter. Est-ce que le Survivant était Harry Potter ?? Une blessure magique de ce type ne devait pas être très courant… Il était probable que c'était lui, mais il faudrait qu'il vérifie tout de même.  
Heero grogna en se mettant une main sur le front… Cette séance de brainstorming venait d'augmenter l'intensité de son mal de tête. Il se résolu à se lever pour prendre quelque chose pour les maux de tête… Il allait se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Quatre, avec un verre d'eau avec une aspirine, tout souriant.

- Je savais que tu aurais très mal à la tête en te réveillant, alors j'ai anticipé… J'ai sentit que tu étais réveill

Heero Accueilli Quatre et son aspirine avec un grand sourire.

- Arigato !!!

Le blond s'approcha et posa le verre sur la table de nuit, alors que Heero se recouchait.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hai… A part ce mal de tête.

- Pourtant je faisais attention… Je suis vraiment désolé, Heero.

Heero lui fit un sourire très amicaux.

- Ca va ! Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est pas un mal de tête qui va me tuer. Je savais bien que ça risquait d'arrivé… Je sais ce que c'est les pouvoirs psychiques, tu sais. J'ai eu du mal à maîtriser la télépathie.

- Je me doute de tous ça… Mais je sais aussi que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Alors revivre sa mort…

Le japonais lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant… Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à ça.

Quatre lui mit la main sur l'épaule, dans un geste réconfortant. Il lui tendit le verre d'eau où l'aspirine avait fondu.

- Tiens !

- Arigato.

Heero prit sagement le verre et le vida, avant de le reposer sur la table.

- Tu as faim ?

- Iie… Je suis fatigué.

- Alors, reposes-toi bien. Ce genre d'entraînement est épuisant…

- Demain, ça ira mieux. Il faudra recommencer… Avant qu'IL n'envoie d'autres gens pour nous attraper. Au fait, vous avez interrogé les sorciers ?

- Oui, mais on arrive à rien… Rien du tout et en plus, ils nous font peur, même si aucun d'entre nous n'ose l'avouer. Mais ces gens le savent et en joue…

- Alors laissez-les… Je m'en chargerais demain. Je ne veux pas que vous vous frottiez à eux… Vous ne les connaissez pas et ils sont très dangereux.

Quatre hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Reposes-toi bien, pour l'instant…

- Hai.

Le blond sortit en emmenant le verre, pour laisser Heero dormir tranquille.

**Tsuzuku** £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Et un chapitre de plus… Je vais y arriver, à la longue ! YES !!!

Heero : #lis un bouquin de magie# Intéressant ce livre !! NIEHEHE !!

Moi : Tu lis quoi ?

Heero : Un livre avec des formules magiques…

Moi : Ah ? je peux voir ?

Heero : Iie ! C'est pour les sorciers !

Moi : #déçu# Oh d'accord…

Heero : Par contre, j'ai un service à te demander.

Moi : #me méfie de son service# Quoi ?

Heero : Je voudrais tester une formule sur toi…

Moi : #Encore plus méfiante# Laquelle ?

Heero : Oh rien de méchant… Je veux juste voir si j'y arrive. Onegai ! #chibi-eyes#

Moi : Bon, d'accord… Mais t'as pas intérêt à me faire de coup en douce !

Heero : Comme si c'était mon genre. #se lève et se met face à moi avec sa baguette et me fait le sortilège d'impérium# Yami ?

Moi : #sous impérium# Oui ?

Heero : Dis « Coucou ! ».

Moi : #bêtement# Coucou !

Heero : Hai !!! J'ai réussi… #rit sadiquement# Bon, bon… J'ai du pain sur la planche ! Dis « Reviews, onegai ?? ».

Moi : #toujours aussi bêtement, tel un perroquet stupide# Reviews, onegai ??

Heero : #me prend par les épaules# A pluuus ! Je vous la rendrais en état, vous inquiétez pas… lol Viens avec moi, Yami… On a un tas de truc à faire.


	13. Tsuki 13

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : J'en ai trouvé quelques-uns… Mais ils sont secret défense, pour l'instant !! Hehehe !

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! rigole sadiquement Heero : avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !'''

**Réponse review** :

**Onarluca** : Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic… Tes reviews me font très plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! A plus !!!

**Leenaren** : Et voilà un autre chapitre qui ne m'a pas trop prit la tête… C'est un miracle ! J'ai bien noté ton idée de couple. Hermione/Wufei, c'est une bonne idée !! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Liam63** : Voilà un new chapitre ! Oui, je suis venu, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu, une fois de plus !!! Et faut dire qu'avec Heero qui me tient sous imperium, c'est plus simple, puisque c'est lui qui réfléchit… Mais bon, on peut se demander quel genre d'idées se cachent sous sa tignasse brune ! Brrrr, j'en tremble d'avance… Si ça se trouve, il est encore plus sadique que moi !

Heero : NIEHEHE !!! #rire sadique#

Brrr…''' (lolllllllll)

J'avais toujours pas d'idées pour les couples… Ta propositions m'a beaucoup aid ! J'avais grand besoin d'idées. Merci de tes encouragements et de ton aide pour les couples !! A plus !!!

**Crystal Yuy** : Oui, ils ont 19 ans, et les G-boys 16 ans… Mais c'est pas vraiment par rapport aux ages que je fais les couples. Mais ton avis m'a aidé… Les couples m'ont causés beaucoup de soucis dans cette fic. C'était un casse-tête chinois pour les trouver !  Et puis, c'est pas les couples le principal intérêt de la fic, mais l'histoire… Les couples, c'est des bonus qui rendent l'histoire encore plus intéressante. Voilà la suite ! A plus !!

**Misao girl** : Yes, il prend les choses en main… Vas-y mon Heero ! Voldemort a du soucis à se faire !!! Hehehe ! Heero et Quatre ne sont pas ensembles… Quatre est juste très prévenant parce qu'il aime bien Heero. C'est un ange. Je l'adore… Pas autant que Heero évidemment, mais je l'adore quand même ! C'est vrai que j'aime bien les 14, mais cette fois c'en est pas un…   
C'est un chapitre HP, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas fuir… C'est un chapitre qui permet de situer un peu les autres persos de HP, autre que Harry. Je les ai un peu oublié les autres …''' Mais je commence à entrevoir mon objectif, donc je vais pouvoir aborder un peu plus le coté HP. Et ça fait avancé l'histoire, en même temps et ça permettra de comprendre un truc dans le prochain chapitre de GW. Le genre de truc un peu zarbe, mais intéressant à écrire… En tous cas, voilà la suite ! Bisous !! A plus !!!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Chapitre 13 

Harry et ses collègues étaient en train d'examiner ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la maison du jeune sorcier et de ses amis moldus. Jusque là, ça ne leur avait pas appris grand chose…

- Pfff ! Ca ne nous apprend rien… Une chaussette toute seule et un tas de chose toute aussi utile.

- C'est vrai… Pas un papier ou autre. Ces garçons sont des professionnels… Il suffisait de les voir. Ils ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble…

- Ils ne laissent aucun indices permettant de les retrouver ou d'en savoir plus sur eux !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Ils retournèrent et tombèrent sur une jeune femme. Très joli avec de longs cheveux, brune avec des yeux bleu.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle… Que desirez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Arwen Asahi. Je suis chargé de vous aider à retrouver votre suspect…

Un des sorciers s'avança et alla lui serrer la main.

- Vous êtes la personne dont nous a parlé Fudge ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Soyez la bienvenue.

Pendant que le chef faisait les présentations, Harry observa la jeune femme… Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que lui. Il lui donnait 20 ans… Elle avait quelque chose d' étrange, une aura. Est-ce que c'était ses yeux ou autre chose, il ne savait pas. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de spécial, pour qu'il soit décidé qu'elle les aiderait sur cette affaire… Mais on ne leur avait pas dit quoi et ça l'intriguait. Il décida de lui poser la question.

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui fait que vous pourrez nous aidez à retrouver ce garçon rapidement ?

Tous les sorciers se turent, ils se posaient tous la question. C'est qu'elle semblait bien jeune…

- Le ministre de la magie ne vous a pas expliqu ? Ca ne m'étonnes pas… Il n'a jamais vraiment compris mon don. Je suis télépathe… Mais pas une télépathie courante.

- En quoi votre télépathie est différente de celle des autres ?

- Parce qu'elle est naturelle et qu'elle ne fonctionne pas pareil. Elle me vient de ma mère, c'était une elfe… Elle est basé sur les sentiments.

- Pouvez-vous développez ?

- Normalement quand on tente de lire les pensées de quelqu'un, que ce soit par magie ou autre, on se retrouve confronté à ses défenses mentales et il faut vaincre l'autre… Ou en tous cas, l'affaiblir. Ca dépense beaucoup plus d'énergie. Moi, j'utilise les sentiments de la personne pour éviter de rencontrer de la résistance… Peu de gens savent se défendre sur ce plan-là. Je peux également manipuler ou retrouver quelqu'un si je connais sa « fréquence » mentale.

Tous les sorciers hochèrent la tête, Harry y compris.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait une puissance assez étonnante…

- Oui, en effet.

###

Drago était dans un sombre bar, connu pour sa discrétion concernant les affaires louches. Personne ne voyait jamais et n'entendait rien dans ce genre d'endroit… Il attendait l'un de ses informateurs travaillant au ministère de la magie. Il avait sois-disant des nouvelles intéressantes pour le maîtres de ténèbres…

Il soupira en regardant sa montre. Il était en retard… Il détestait que ses contacts soient en retard ! Mais à peine eut-il pensé à ça que la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il attendait. L'homme vint s'asseoir à sa table, rapidement, mais mine de rien, en vérifiant les alentours.

- Excusez-moi… Du boulot supplémentaire.

Drago le fixa avec un regard noir. Il se fichait de son excuse… Il était en retard.

- Alors ?

Il se rapprocha de la table et murmura en jetant des coups d'œil discret autour de lui.

- Ils savent. Ils n'en sont pas sûr à 100%, mais ils prennent cette hypothèse au sérieux tout de même.

- Ils savent où il est ?

- Ils ont essayé de le contacté, mais apparemment, ils n'ont pas été bien reçu. Il ne leur fait pas confiance… Depuis, ils ignorent où il est. Mais ils ont fait appellent à quelqu'un pour le retrouver…

- Qui ?

- Arwen Asahi.

Il grogna. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle… Elle allait vite le retrouver. Il fallait agir vite… Si les Aurors arrivaient à le convaincre de les rejoindre, ce serait mauvais pour son maître. Mais pour l'instant, il ne leur faisait pas confiance, ce qui leur laissait un peu de temps…

- Tu avais, en effet, de bonne information… Le maître t'en remercie.

Drago passa discrètement un petit sac de pièces bien garni à l'homme. (Désolé, je me souviens plus c'est quoi l'argent chez les sorciers.) L'homme l'ouvrit pour vérifié la somme, avant de sourire satisfait.

- C'est un plaisir de servir le maître !

Il hocha la tête rapidement, avant de se lever et de repartir comme il était venu. Drago finit son verre tranquillement et quitta à son tour le bar, pour prévenir son maître de ces nouvelles.

###

Les Aurors observaient Arwen Asahi rôder autour des quelques objets qu'ils avaient ramenés, comme si il cherchait quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle soupira et se tourna vers eux.

- Aucune de ces choses ne lui appartiennent !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Sûr et certaines. Elle appartienne à des moldu et puis, il s'est passé trop de temps pour que je puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait que je vois l'endroit où vous les avez trouv

- D'accord.

###

Drago venait de rentrer chez lui et d'envoyer les informations à son maître… Et maintenant, il devait attendre de recevoir des ordres. Parfois, cette vie le gonflait… Mais il était Manges-mort. Il s'était allié au seigneur des ténèbres, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait seulement ? Parce qu'il devait le faire ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Peu importe la raison… Il travaillait pour lui et il devait avouer que par certains coté, ce boulot lui plaisait beaucoup. Il aimait le pouvoir… Lire la peur dans le regard de ceux qu'il devait interroger ou tuer… Il avait des responsabilités, le maître lui faisait confiance… Il aimait ces responsabilités, ce pouvoir.

Lorsque le maître lui avait fait cette confidence et confié cette mission spéciale et secrète, il avait été honoré. Il devait retrouver le fils de Voldemort et le lui ramener en vie… Bien qu'il avait été surpris par la puissance et la force de ce jeune ado, il s'en doutait un peu. Le fils de son maître ne pouvait pas être faible… Mais il l'aurait, lui et ses amis. Il avait carte blanche du moment que sa cible restait en vie… Par contre, si cela pouvait leur être utile, il pouvait utiliser ou tuer un de ses amis moldu. Chasser ce jeune le passionnait… Il avait enfin une mission à sa hauteur.

Un hibou aux plumes noires, comme la nuit et avec un regard glacial entra par sa fenêtre. Drago se leva de son lit et alla prendre la lettre, attachée à sa patte. Il déroula le parchemin… Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Il prit sa baguette et désactiva la protection de magie noire pour empêcher toute personne non concerné par son contenu, de la lire.

Il sourit, satisfait de ses ordres et fit signe au hibou qu'il pouvait partir. Il ne renvoyait de réponse que si il avait quelque chose qu'il devait dire, sinon, c'est que les ordres et acceptés… Le hibou, aussi sympathique qu'un croc-mort, hulula sinistrement, comme un avertissement et s'envola. Puis, il s'approcha de la cheminée et y jeta le parchemin. Ne pas laisser de preuves. Puis, il retourna s'allonger sur le lit, pour dormir un peu.

###

Ils étaient allés à l'ancienne planque du sorcier en transplanant, en fin d'après-midi… Leur nouvelle collaboratrice s'était approché tranquillement de la maison, en déclarant que cette maison n'était qu'une planque de passage, en leur expliquant que leur présences s'était pas assez net pour qu'ils y soient resté longtemps. Et maintenant elle visitait la maison avec un air de chasseur de fantôme à l'affût d'un poltergeist… Les sorciers la suivait patiemment pendant qu'elle grimpait à l'étage. Elle visita chaque pièces : salle de bain, première chambre, deuxième chambre… Harry commençait à se dire, et il n'était pas le seul, qu'elle se foutait d'eux quand elle entra dans la troisième chambre. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et sourit.

- Il a dormit là.

- Vraiment ??

- Oui… C'est là que sa présence est la plus forte, même si les traces commencent à s'effacer pas mal. Il y a passé pas mal de temps…

Elle s'assis sur un des lit.

- Et voilà son lit.

- Vous pouvez le retrouvez, maintenant ?

- Pas encore, il faut que je m'imprègne de sa présence, que je la connaisse par cœur.

- Ca prendra longtemps ?

- Si je reste ici, 2 ou 3 jours maximum… Il a une forte présence, je la repérerais facilement et je pourrais en apprendre plus sur lui.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Les sorciers se regardèrent…

- Vous allez rester ici ?

- Oui…

Les sorciers se re-regardèrent, un peu pris au dépourvu. Après en avoir un peu discuté, ils décidèrent que deux d'entre eux allaient rester ici avec elle, avec de la nourriture. Harry insista pour rester aussi, donc ils furent finalement 3 à rester avec Arwen. Les autres rentrèrent chez eux.

###

2 jours plus tard…

Harry s'emmerdait dans le salon miteux, en regardant le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. Il bailla, avant de se lever… Il était fatigué d'attendre. Il décida d'aller voir Arwen une fois de plus. Il n'y aurait probablement aucune évolution, mais bon…

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, elle était toujours couché sur le dos à chantonner en regardant par la fenêtre… Il soupira et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle dit quelque chose.

- Heero.

Harry se retourna.

- Quoi ??

- Il s'appelle Heero.

Le jeune sorcier resta sans voix deux secondes.

- Vous avez réussi à établir un lien avec lui ?

- Oui…

- C'est génial !

- Oui…

Elle s'assit et bailla.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est fatiguant… Et en plus, il m'a viré de ses pensées.

- Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas vous détectez ?

Harry s'assis sur l'autre lit.

- J'ai dis la plupart des gens… Mais ce n'est pas Monsieur-tout-le-monde ! Je ne suis pas étonné… Mais je ne vais pas abandonner. Oh que non !

- Vous n'avez rien pu découvrir d'autre ?

- Non. Mais je vais réessayer plus tard… Il faut que je me reposes.

Il hocha la tête. Elle se rallongea et se coucha sur le coté, en sentant l'oreiller…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je sens son oreiller… J'aime bien son odeur. Et puis, tutoies-moi !

- Euh… Si vous… Si tu veux.

- Je n'ai que 20 ans ! On a le même age…

- Oui. Si tu as ce pouvoir, pourquoi tu ne nous aiderais pas à retrouver Voldemort ?

- Tiens, un sorcier qui ose prononcer son nom… C'est rare ! Le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui ose prononcer son nom, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Il m'avait parlé de toi, il n'a pas exagér

Le brun regarda Arwen, surpris.

- Tu connais Dumbledore ??

- Oui… Il m'a évité de me faire persécuter comme tous les autres elfes et demi-elfe.

Elle arrêta de flairer l'oreiller et le regarda.

- Tu crois que le ministre ne me l'a pas déjà demand ? J'ai refusé. Trop risqu

- Et tu as accepté de retrouver son fils ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas Voldemort…

- Toi aussi, tu oses dire son nom.

- Parce que Albus me l'a appris.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître…

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.

- Tu devrais te reposer… Tu as l'air fatigué, Harry.

- Oui, tu as raison.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il se coucha sur le lit où il était assis et s'endormi, fatigué par l'attente. Demain, il dirait aux autres sorciers les évolutions de la situation.

Elle sourit en se mettant dos à Harry… Elle avait une visite nocturne à faire.

**Tsuzuku** £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

……………………………… #toujours sous imperium#

Heero : #un bras autour de mes épaules# Comme je tiens toujours Yami en mon pouvoir, # pense : Je l'ai, je vais pas la lâcher comme ça ! Elle est moins dangereuse…# c'est à moi de dire le mot de la fin.

Duo : Et pourquoi pas nous ?

Harry : Oui… Chacun son amusement. Toi tu t'amuses avec l'auteur sous tes ordres, qui fait TOUT ce que tu veux !

Wufei : Je suis d'accord… C'est une injustice envers nous !

Heero : #sourire pervers en pensant aux « amusements »# Je la fais aussi écrire ! Mais puisque vous le demandez si gentiment, allez-y…

Duo : Yes !!!

Trowa : Ton idée était très bonne, Heero… Elle ne nous fait plus de malheur et écrit plus vite.

Quatre : Et bien sûr, on ne venge pas d'elle. Ce n'est pas notre genre ! #air angélique un peu exagéré#

Wufei : Ou plutôt on a préféré arrêter de se venger de cette manière et de laissez Yuy faire ses petites affaires avec elle, depuis qu'on a tenté la faire cuisiner… C'est plus prudent comme ça ! (C'est pas vrai… Je cuisine pas si mal. Lol)

Quatre : Oui, c'est vrai… J'avoue, c'était mon idée la cuisine !

Duo : En tous cas, ça nous fait des vacances !

Heero : Mais je la libérerais un jour, évidemment… Je sais pas quand, mais je le ferais.

Harry : Le plus tard possible, mon très cher collègue sorcier !!

Heero : #air sadique# Et comment, Harry !!! Au fait, merci pour le bouquin… Il m'a été très utile !! lollll

Harry : lolll Reviews, onegai ?

Duo : A pluuus !!!


	14. Tsuki 14

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : J'en ai trouvé quelques-uns… Mais ils sont secret défense, pour l'instant !! Hehehe !

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! rigole sadiquement Heero : avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !'''

**Réponse review** :

**Onarluca** : Merci de ta review ! Les G-boys s'uniront bientôt aux sorciers, mais au prochain chapitre… Merci pour ton aide avec l'argent sorcier, je m'en souvenais plus du tout. Voilà la suite ! A plus !!!

**Evil Jess** : Contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur ! Arwen la fille de Dumbledore ? Je sais pas, peut-être… Je sais qu'elle à un lien avec lui, mais lequel ? Faut que j'y réfléchisse encore. C'est vrai que c'est agréable de recevoir des reviews et que ça encourage… J'en laisse aussi une à chaque fois que je lis une fic, aussi. Bisous ! A plus !

**Crystal Yuy** : Je crois que c'est plus des mornilles que mordilles… Ca va beaucoup m'aider, en effet. Je voulais absolument m'en souvenir, au cas où j'en ai besoin quand HP et GW seront plus liés. Le don d'Arwen ressemble à celui de Quatre, mais c'est quand même de la télépathie… Puisqu'elle peut lire les pensées. Quatre ne peut pas lire les pensées (selon moi) mais seulement les sentiments. Mais faut avouer que empathie et télépathie, c'est assez proche. Voilà la suite !! A plus !!

**Leen** : Lol Les Heero bordéliques… Je connais pas cette race-là. Loll Mais ce serait intéressant à voir, mais bon, je préfère les Heero non bordéliques dans mes fics… Oui, vive Arwen… Maintenant qu'elle le tient, elle va pas le lâcher comme ça ! lol Bisous ! Merci de tes encouragements !! A plus !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Chapitre 14 

Heero était dans un endroit bizarre et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était venu ici… Il regarda autour de lui et vit un paysage qui le laissa sans voix. C'était une sorte de plage, mais le ciel était vert et la mer rouge. Le sable était noir et les palmiers avait des feuilles bleus…

- … Où suis-je ?

- Salut, Heero.

Il se retourna vers l'eau et vit une sirène, couché sur le ventre sur le sable dans les vagues, qui le regardait en souriant d'un air appréciateur. Sa queue jouait avec l'eau tranquillement, alors qu'elle avait appuyée ses coudes par-terre et que sa tête était posé sur ses mains jointes… Elle était magnifique, avec de longs cheveux brun et avec de superbes yeux bleus énigmatique. Sa queue était dorée et elle avait des écailles de la même couleur au niveau des seins.

Heero resta muet quelques secondes, sous le charme de l'apparition.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Arwen. Tu es dans un rêve…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais-l ?

- Je voulais te parler…

Elle mit sur le dos et éclaboussa Heero avec sa queue, en riant. Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas un rêve normal… Il en avait fait suffisamment pour faire la différence. Qui était-ce ? Elle avait lu ses pensées, pour connaître son nom ?

- Pourquoi ? Et comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez introduit dans mes rêves ??

- Inutile de te mettre sur la défensive, je ne te veux pas de mal…

- Sortez de mes rêves, immédiatement !

Il la fixa avec un regard noir. Elle rigola et disparu dans une lumière dorée.

Il se retourna dans tous les sens pour la chercher, mais elle n'était plus là… Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Elle était là, dans une joli petite robe de soie doré à bretelle… Elle n'avait plus rien d'une sirène, c'était une femme, mais son regard était toujours aussi captivant.

- Mais…

- C'est un rêve ! Je fais ce que je veux dans ce rêve…

Il était dans son rêve… Il ne pourrait se réveiller que si elle le laissait faire. Il la fixa froidement.

- Je vous écoute…

- Hum… Je me demandais à quoi tu ressemblais. Tu es vraiment très mignon… J'aime bien tes yeux… Ils sont francs et directs… Et si bleu !

- Venez en au fait !

- Patience. Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Une sorcière, sûrement… Mais de quel bord ?

- Pas de celui de Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Rien. Mais écoutes-moi… Si Voldemort te cherche, il te trouvera. Or, tu n'es pas seul… Il y a tes amis avec toi. Tu ne pourras pas lui échapper éternellement… Donnes une chance aux Aurors. Seul tu ne t'en sortiras pas et tu entraîneras tes amis dans ta chute.

Heero resta muet.

- Bon, je voulais seulement te dire ça et voir si ton aura et ton odeur correspondait à ce qui semblait être… (Aura, présence, fréquence… C'est du pareil au même dans mon contexte.)

Elle le regarda avec un sourire très gourmand. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa, en mettant sa main derrière sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il recule. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à la repousser… Quand elle le lâcha, il se dit « Wouah ! » malgré lui.

- Hum… J'ai hâte de te rencontrer dans la réalit !!

Elle lui envoya un bisou avec une main et un regard coquin. Puis, des ailes dorés apparurent dans son dos, dans la même lumière dorée.

- A bientôt, Heero !!

Elle s'envola et disparu dans le ciel vert.

Il se réveilla et s'assis d'un bond, sur son lit. C'était bel et bien, un rêve… Mais quel étrange rêve… Il toucha ses lèvres, avec un air un peu perdu. Le baiser lui avait semblé très réel lui aussi. Et bon aussi… Mais qui était cette fille qui s'était permis d'envahir ses rêve ??? Une sorcière… La présence qu'il avait ressenti cet après-midi, pendant qu'il s'entraînait avec Quatre et qu'il avait repoussé instinctivement lui semblait identique à la sienne. Peut-être bien… Et elle connaissait son prénom, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait eu le temps de lire un peu ses pensées.

Il soupira… Tous ça devenait très compliqué. Entre Voldemort et cette… Arwen. Il espéra qu'elle n'était avec Voldemort, avant de se recoucher en décidant qu'il y réfléchirait demain…

###

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla encore hyper tard… Enfin pour lui. 11h… Ces exercices l'épuisait. Il se leva en baillant et se dirigea à la cuisine au radar. Il bourra dans Wufei qui en sortait.

- Fais attention où tu vas, Yuy !

- Gomen…

Heero étouffa un autre baillement. Wufei le regarda étonné.

- Ca va ?

- Hai.

- T'as l'air fatigué… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Winner qui te fatigue à ce point ?

Le japonais le regarda, avant de re-baillé. Le chinois le fixait avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu le saura bientôt… Aller boire un café, ça me réveillera.

Il passa à coté de Wufei et entra dans la cuisine. Quatre lui fit un sourire encourageant quand il entra…

- Bonjour, Heero !

- Bonjour…

- Wow ! T'as battu ton record ce matin… 11h ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu te lever si tard, Heero. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ???

Heero fit un sourire à Duo, qui semblait inquiet.

- Hai… Juste un peu de fatigue.

- Un peu ???

- Ok, beaucoup. Mais ça va… T'inquiète pas.

Le tressé ne semblait pas très convaincu et d'ailleurs Quatre aussi, s'inquiétait, même si il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Mais bon, Heero le sentait quand même… Sa télépathie était encore plus sensible qu'avant, donc bonjour tous les sentiments qui se baladent dans le coin.

Quatre sentant Heero un peu gêné par toute cette inquiétude, se décida à faire quelque chose. Il lui servit une tasse de café, pendant que Heero s'installait en regardant la porte avec un air « Je me barre ou pas ??? ».

- Arigato.

- Tu as faim ? Il faut que tu manges…

- Hai…

Même si il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il fallait qu'il manges.

Duo les regardait en sentant qu'ils avaient un secret. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux…

Quatre lui beurra 2 tartines, malgré qu'ils allaient bientôt mangé, que Heero mangea tranquillement, en buvant son café. Puis, il monta prendre sa douche… A peine avait-il quitté la cuisine que Duo se tourna vers Quatre avec un regard très inquiet.

- Bordel ! Quatre, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ??? T'as vu comment il est ???

- Je sais bien… Mais c'est lui qui insiste pour continuer à ce rythme.

- Et pourquoi on reste ici ?? On attend que cet espèce de cinglé nous envoie d'autres visiteurs ???

- On ne peut pas partir tout de suite…

- C'est ce que tu as dis à Wufei hier soir, mais tu ne nous a pas dit pourquoi !

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, mais faites-moi confiance. Heero sait ce qu'il fait…

- Mais je me demande combien de temps il va tenir encore comme ça, quoi que vous fassiez.

- Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps… Ca va aller.

Ils se regardèrent un peu inquiet.

###

Heero revint dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour de sa taille… Il était crevé et ressentir encore plus les émotions de ses amis, à cause de la sensibilisation de sa télépathie le fatiguait encore plus.

Il se laissa tombé sur son lit… Au moins ce qu'il faisait le libérerait de la surveillance de son père, mais le pris à payer était lourd. Il n'irait certainement plus interroger les Mange-morts comme ça… De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne dirait rien… Et il n'arriverait certainement pas à lire leur pensée, vu son état de fatigue. Déjà que hier, il avait tout juste réussi à connaître leurs noms… Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Il bailla et se rassit.

Quatre frappa et entra. Heero le regarda.

- Ca va ?

- Hai…

Il referma la porte et s'assit à coté de Heero, sur son lit.

- T'es sûr ?? T'as l'air très fatigu

- Je ne savais pas que ça serait si fatiguant.

- On devrait arrêter un peu, le temps que tu te reposes un peu…

- Iie ! On ne peut pas…

- Ca pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

- Ca ira. Il faut que je ferme ce lien ! C'est ça qui est le plus urgent… Une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra partir… Et là, je pourrais me reposer tranquillement. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'Il aura la possibilité de me retrouver… Et de vous faire du mal.

Quatre lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Sans prévenir, Heero se laissa tomber contre Quatre. Le blond lui entoura les épaules.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas… Je veux y arriver, mais c'est dur. J'en peux plus…

- Reposes-toi… Tu mangeras ce soir. Il faut que tu te reposes absolument.

- T'as raison. Et j'ai même pas faim…

- Courage ! On a presque réussi… Tu as fais de gros progrès en deux jours.

Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules yuyiennes et Heero se laissa aller un peu plus contre Quatre, en fermant les yeux.

- Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis surtout… Il ne faut pas plaisanter sur ce genre de chose.

- D'accord.

Le japonais se redressa et remercia Quatre d'un sourire.

- Je vais descendre, maintenant. C'est l'heure de manger… Tu sais ce que ça va faire si Duo attend.

- Hai ! Il va plus rien vous rester… Tu lui donneras ma part, il sera content.

- D'accord… Aller, reposes-toi bien ! Je sais que tu es résistant, mais tu as aussi tes limites.

- Hai.

Heero se coucha, sans prendre la peine s'habiller et l'empathe le laissa dormir tranquillement.

###

En fin d'après-midi, Heero se réveilla, non plus comme un poisson qui traîne depuis une semaine sur le sable du désert, mais comme un poisson qui traîne depuis un jour, sur le sable du désert, sous un parasol… (On voit l'évolution, non ? lol) Bref, il sentait mieux. Il décida de se lever pour aller manger quelque chose. Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Duo qui était affalé sur le canapé, bondit en voyant Heero…

Trowa se contenta de lever le nez de son bouquin, sans rien dire.

Wufei, lui était dans sa chambre, à méditer un peu sur les derniers événements et nouvelles apporté par Heero, concernant les différentes choses de la magie qu'il leur avait expliqué, tel que « moldu », « Auror », « Mange-morts », « baguette magique », « avada quelque chose » et autre formules, les buts des gentils et méchants, etc… Ca faisait beaucoup de choses à trier.

- Wow ! Un revenant !!! Je me demandais à quel heure tu allais te lever… En tous cas, t'as l'air moins fatigu !

- Hai ! Et j'ai faim…

- Et bien, va manger…

Heero eut un grand sourire avant de se ruer à la cuisine. Quand Heero débarqua dans la cuisine, avec un air de loup affamé, Quatre, qui somnolait sur la table, se redressa.

- Heero !

- Toi aussi, t'es à plat…

- Et oui… C'est tout à fait normal. Je suis content que tu ai meilleur mine…

- Je récupère vite !

Le japonais gourmand se jeta sur le frigo et fouilla dedans, pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent… Il trouva son bonheur avec de la charcuterie et s'installa avec sa « victime », sur la table. Il jeta un œil à Quatre qui souriait, très amusé.

- Si tu veux rire, vas-y… Il paraît que c'est bon pour le moral.

- Excuses-moi, Heero, mais tu es trop…

- Drôle ? Je sais !

Heero prit un air malin, avant se mettre à dévorer une pauvre tranche de jambon, avec un air de glouton. Quatre n'en tenu plus, se mit à rire, en tapant sur la table…

- Tu le fais exprès…

Heero après avoir réussi à manger son dernier morceau, sans éclater de rire, laissa sortir son rire.

- Hai !!!

Duo et Trowa arrivèrent dans la cuisine et firent une tête des plus surpris en voyant Heero et Quatre mort de rire sur la table.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? (Trowa)

Heero regarda Trowa, qui haussait un sourcil et fit un immense sourire innocent.

- Rien !!

- Pourquoi j'arrives pas à te croire, Heero ? (Duo)

- Parce qu'il n'a rien d'innocent. (Trowa)

Heero, métamorphosé en baka, se remit à rire, avant de continuer à manger. Normalement cette fois. Quatre acheva de se calmer complètement… Trowa regarda Heero, genre « Il est fou… » et sortit, en souriant amusé dès qu'il leur eut tourné le dos. L'américain prit une chaise et s'assis avec eux.

- Pourquoi cette crise de rire ?

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, sans arrêter de manger. Le blond sourit, en répondant à Duo.

- On a tous besoin de rire, une fois de temps en temps…

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Quatre, mais je n'avais jamais entendu rire, Heero comme ça… (Duo)

- Y a un début à tout ! (Heero)

Duo le regarda en souriant…

- Et bien, j'aime bien ce début, en tous cas…

Heero finit de manger sa charcuterie et bu un peu d'eau…

- Tu es rassasié, Heero ?

- Hai !

- Bien… Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu fais avec Quatre ?

- Iie, je ne peux pas maintenant…

- Est-ce que… Vous… ??

Heero et Quatre rougir ensemble.

- Non mais ça va pas, baka ??? On est ne fait pas… Ca !!!

- Pas besoin de jouer les phares, en hurlant… Je me posais juste la question.

Le blond gêné détourna la tête et Heero se concentra dans le vidage de son verre d'eau. Duo sourit devant leur attitude… Heero se leva tranquillement et mis l'assiette, qui contenait les charcuteries, dans l'évier ainsi que son verre. Il se retourna vers eux avec un air sérieux.

- Quatre.

- Oui ?

L'empathe le regarda et hocha la tête, avec un air tout aussi sérieux.

- Encore ???

- Vous serez bientôt ce qu'on fait. (Heero)

Heero et Quatre sortirent de la cuisine et montèrent dans sa chambre. Duo soupira en espérant que le japonais ne serait pas trop fatigué après…

###

Ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Heero.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux maintenant ? Si ce n'était que demain, tu pourrais te reposer d'avantage…

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Et tu le sais. Tu as sentis sa présence, la dernière fois.

- Oui, je sais. On va y arriver cette fois… On va le chasser.

Heero hocha la tête et donna sa main à Quatre. Le brun se mit à regarder les nuages, pendant que le blond recommençait à forer les sentiments très complexe du pauvre Heero…

Il sentait la présence de Quatre, qui le dérangeait beaucoup… Mais le but était justement qu'il arrive à le virer sans difficulté. Il sentait aussi la présence de son père et de cette Arwen… Ses pensées étaient vraiment beaucoup trop fréquentés à son goût. Les pensées étaient sensés être personnel ! Il se calma un peu et se re-concentra sur les nuages… Il en repéra un en forme de chien, d'avion, de tête de monstre… Et d'arme. Il n'avait pas de forme spécialement pourtant. Mais ça le faisait penser à une arme et par extension, à Odin Lowe. Quatre avait du encore toucher un point sensible… Odin, celui qui lui avait appris le bon coté de la magie et la tolérance et le respect aux moldu. Celui qui vivait comme les moldus et qui était mort comme un moldu. Il lui manquait. Il le revoyait mort, sur le sol de cette base… Il se rappelait la solitude et la peine qu'il avait ressentit. Il se revoyait prendre sa baguette et le détonateur pour finir de remplir le contrat qu'il avait commencé. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un qui lui était cher… Il s'était juré qu'il ne s'attacherait à personne d'autres, pour ne plus souffrir. Il avait réussi à se tenir sa promesse jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les autres pilotes. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à eux… Et il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien, surtout pas à cause du monstre qui lui servait de père. Il ne voulait pas ressentir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait ressenti en perdant sa sœur et Odin. Soudain, il ne supporta plus de ressentir ces souvenirs et ces présences parasitaires dans ces pensées… Il se concentra et les envoya balader à la manière forte, c'est-à-dire avec une belle attaque mentale bien puissante qui donnerait une bonne grosse migraine à son père, cette fouineuse de Arwen et… Quatre.

- AIEEEE ! Doucement, Heero…

- Gomen.

- Je te jure que je ne m'introduirais pas dans tes pensées sans ton accord... Tu fais trop mal quand tu attaques !

- Gomen nasai, Quatre… Je ne te visais pas.

Quatre avait une main sur son front et se le massait pour essayer de faire passer ce maux de tête monstrueux… Il regarda Heero qui avait l'air triste.

- … Tu l'as chass ?

- Hai et une fouineuse qui a pris mes pensées pour un parc public.

- Une autre personne ???

- Une sorcière. Elle s'est introduit dans mes rêves, cette nuit.

- Oh… Mais tu l'as vir ?

- Hai. Et je saurais la repousser si elle revient, ainsi que mon père… Mais toi.

L'empathe sourit.

- C'est pas grave ! je savais bien que ça serait douloureux quand tu me chasserais de tes pensées… Enfin, je pensais pas que ça serait à ce point. Ta puissance mentale m'étonne…

Il serra Heero dans ses bras, tout à sa joie.

- Mais t'as réussi, Heero ! Tu es libéré, maintenant…

- Hai… J'ai réussi ! Arigato, Quatre !! Domo arigato !!!

Le japonais le serra à son tour dans ses bras et le fit tomber avec lui, en arrière sur son lit, en riant. Wufei entra à son tour, avec un air contrarié.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?? Oh, vous êtes occupé… Je vais vous laisser.

Le chinois allait faire demi-tour et refermer la porte, à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation de la situation, mais il se prit un poids brun dans les bras.

- J'ai réussi, Wufei, j'ai réussi !!!

- Oui, oui… Yuy, mais lâches-moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as réussi ??

Heero le regarda avec un immense sourire, avant de le lâcher et de partir en courant dans le couloir. Wufei regarda Quatre.

- Winner, qu'est-ce qu'il a réussi ??

- Il va le dire, dès qu'il sera calmé… Descendons.

Wufei grogna en passant devant. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Heero serrait Duo, dans ses bras, qui lui rendait l'accolade sans trop savoir pourquoi, en fait…

- Yuy ! Calmes-toi et dis-nous ce qui se passe !!

Le brun très joyeux se calma enfin, lâcha Duo et s'assis sur le canapé tranquillement.

- Je l'ai vir !

- Qui ??? Viré d'o ??? (Duo)

- Mon père… Je l'ai viré de mes pensées. Je suis libre… On peut aller n'importe où maintenant, il ne pourra pas me suivre !

- Quoi ?? (Wufei)

- Peux-tu expliqué clairement ? (Trowa)

- Hai… Je ne voulais pas partir parce que ça n'aurait servit à rien. J'ai un lien mental avec mon père… Et ça fonctionnait comme un émetteur, pour simplifier. Je ne savais comment l'empêcher de lire mes pensées… Alors j'ai demandé à Quatre de m'aider.

- Et tu as réussi… C'est super, Heero ! (Duo)

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu étais un émetteur ambulant ! (Wu)

- Iie, je ne voulais pas… Je voulais d'abord m'en débarrasser, pour ne pas que vous aillez à vous inquiéter en le sachant.

Trowa hocha la tête. Le problème était réglé, alors tout allait bien…

Wufei grogna, mais ne dit rien, puisque tout allait bien.

Heero s'adossa au canapé mollement.

- C'est ça qui te fatiguait comme ça, alors… Je suis content que ce soit fini ! (Duo)

- Moi aussi… C'est trop fatiguant.

- Tu as l'air crevé. Reposes-toi, maintenant… Il faut que tu récupère. (Quatre)

Le pilote 01 se redressa brusquement, à l'affût.

- Pas tout de suite… On a de la visite. Les Aurors et les Mange-morts…

- En même temps ??? (Duo)

- Hai. Mais je pense que les Aurors peuvent nous aider contre les hommes de mon père…

- Tu leur fais confiance ? (Wu)

- Je leur fais plus confiance qu'à ces Mange-morts…

Le japonais se releva courageusement. Il prit sa baguette et alla voir par la fenêtre.

- Les Aurors arrivent par devant… Et les autres par derrière. Venez !

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en vérifiant les alentours. Les autres pilotes le suivirent en prenant leur armes.

**Tsuzuku** £-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£-¤-£

Et un nouveau chapitre… Avec une semaine de retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! J'écrivais Vœux et Etoiles Filantes ! Je vais faire 4 updates, dont « V et EF », pour me faire pardonner de ce petit retard…

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	15. Tsuki 15

**Nom **: Tsuki (Lune en japonais)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre **: Cross over avec Harry Potter. Angst, triste, surnaturel, sérieux… Et ? C'est tout, je crois.

**Couple** : J'en ai trouvé quelques-uns… Mais ils sont secret défense, pour l'instant !! Hehehe !

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi… Que la vie est injuste !!! Par contre, Tsuki, si…

**Note** : Du côté de l'histoire de HP, nous sommes après le 5 ème bouquin. Bien après !! Harry à 19 ans et a finit l'école… Et si je fais des fautes, oublis ou incohérences au niveau de HP, ne me lapidez pas, mais dis-le moi, plutôt. Je n'ai jamais RIEN écris sur HP et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu les livres…

**Note 2** : Je vient de retrouver la liste des sortilèges que j'avais imprimé quand je lisais HP, il y a un bout de temps. YEAAAAH !!! A MOI LA MAGIE !!!!! rigole sadiquement Heero : avale sa salive difficilement, en me regardant avec crainte Kami-sama… Je lui trouve un air de famille avec Voldemort !'''

Merci pour les reviews !! Elles me font très plaisir… Je crois que c'est un des remèdes à la panne d'inspiration. (Un des remèdes, parce que si le remède, c'était simplement les reviews, ma panne serait passé il y a longtemps… TT) En tous cas, merci, merci, merci beaucoup !!!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£

**Chapitre 15**

Les pilotes avaient fait le tour par la forêt, en suivant Heero qui semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Ils étaient caché en silence à quelques pas d'où ce trouvait les fameux Aurors.

La femme aux yeux bleus si fascinant, Arwen, était assise par-terre et se massait les tempes. Harry Potter était à coté d'elle et semblait un peu inquiet… Quand aux autres sorciers, ils ne savait pas qui ils étaient.

- Ca va, Arwen ?

- Oui, oui… T'inquiètes pas, Harry… Ca va passer. C'est qu'il a une sacré puissance, ce garçon… C'est la DERNIERE fois que je m'introduis dans ses pensées !

Heero sourit. Il était bien content qu'elle ait très mal à la tête…

Quatre, lui avait pris quelque chose contre ça, donc le mal de tête était presque parti et il était tranquille.

Le japonais fit signe à ses amis d'encercler les sorciers et d'attendre son signal pour se montrer. Puis, il s'avança à pas de loup vers eux.

- Ca t'apprendra à espionner mes pensées.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup et le regardèrent, très surpris. Ils voulurent le menacer mais Heero pris les devants, avec sa baguette.

- Je vous conseille de laisser vos baguettes comme elles sont !

Arwen se releva et s'avança vers lui, en souriant.

- Les rêves ne mentent pas… Tu es aussi mignon, si ce n'est pas plus, en vrai !

- Reste où tu es.

Elle leva les mains et baissa la tête en signe de soumission, avant de le regarder avec ce même regard si troublant.

Ce fut au tour du chef d'avancer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on te laisse tranquille…

- C'est que je voudrais, en effet… Mais on ne me laisse pas le choix.

- Je suis désolé de t'embêter, mais nous avons des choses à te demander. Tu a beaucoup d'importance, pour nous ! On ne te veux pas de mal…

- Je ne parlais pas que de vous. Les Mange-morts sont là, en trop grand nombre pour que les affrontes tous et que je puisses assurer la sécurité de mes amis, en même temps.

Le chef jeta un œil furieux à Arwen.

- Quoi ?? Je vous avais dis que j'avais fermé ma télépathie ! Je suis très sensible aux attaques mentales ! Et toi, Heero, arrête de sourire comme ça si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ce dont je suis capable ! Je peux également faire très mal !

- On verra ça un autre jour… Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, maintenant ! (Heero)

- Moi non plus !! Lâches ta baguette ! (Harry)

Harry venait de sortir sa baguette magique et menaçait Heero.

Duo sortit aussitôt de sa cachette, à pas de loup et braqua son arme sur la tempe de Harry.

- Je te conseille de lâcher ça… Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aère le cerveau, en te faisant un trou dans le crâne.

Le brun un peu trop impulsif lâcha sa baguette et resta immobile, en osant à peine respirer.

- Arigato, 02…

- Mais de rien, 01 !!

- Montrez-vous. (Heero)

Les autres pilotes sortirent de leur cachette et braquèrent tout le monde à leur tour. Les sorciers menacèrent les pilotes, prit au dépourvu. Seuls Harry, qui n'osait pas faire un geste pour l'instant et Arwen n'avaient pas bougé.

Elle avait rouvert un peu sa télépathie, parce qu'elle trouvait bizarre que Heero soit venu seul… Elle avait alors sentit la présence des autres autour d'eux, cachés. Mais n'avait eu aucun moyen de prévenir les autres…

- Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, Harry ! (Arwen)

- Je n'aime pas me faire menacer… (Harry)

Les Aurors et les pilotes se fixaient avec suspicion, près à attaquer au moindre geste suspects. La tension était au maximum et le Survivant commençait à se dire qu'il avait vraiment fait une boulette. Tout à l'heure, ils allaient s'entre-tuer, alors qu'ils étaient venu voir Heero en ami…

- Je m'excuse ! Je n'aurais pas dû tenter de te menacer, Heero… On ne te veux pas de mal, c'est vrai !

Heero ne répondit pas et regarda le jeune Aurors. Le Survivant… C'était lui qui était sensé l'aider.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, non plus… Mais je ne vous fais pas confiance ! (Heero)

- On arrivera à rien comme ça ! Et ces… Mange-morts doivent nous chercher. Si ils nous trouvent dans cette position, nous seront tous désavantagé. (Quatre)

- Je suis d'accord… Je propose qu'on baisse tous nos armes. (Arwen)

Tout le monde hocha la tête et abaissèrent leur armes, lentement.

- Bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous voir ? (Le chef Aurors !)

Heero regarda le chef, droit dans les yeux.

- Vous proposez qu'on unisse nos forces pour se débarrasser de nos ennemis communs.

Le chef regarda Arwen, Harry et les autres Aurors, qui hochèrent la tête positivement. C'était risqué de leur faire confiance mais ça leur permettrait de se rapprocher de Heero, de gagner un peu sa confiance, tout en ayant plus de chances de vaincre leur ennemis.

- C'est d'accord ! (Le chef Aurors)

- Si on se présentait ?? Je m'appelle Arwen Asahi…

- Heero Yuy.

- Harry Potter, mais on se connaît déj

- Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell… Le grand avec la mèche, c'est Trowa Barton.

- Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Wufei Chang…

Les autre Aurors se présentèrent aussi. (La flemme de leur chercher des noms…) Puis, ils observèrent la situation autour de la maison. Les Mange-morts faisaient des rondes autour de la maison, pendant que d'autres montaient la garde dedans.

- Nous ne seront pas de trop ensemble pour les battre… (Chef Aurors)

- Oh, regardez ! C'est Drago Malfoy… (Harry)

Un grand blond à l'air cruel sortit de la maison. Il indiqua la forêt autour et des petits groupes de MIB se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt.

- Qui est Drago Malfoy ? (Heero)

- Mon ennemi juré, depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard… Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps, surtout que maintenant, il est devenu Mange-mort comme son père. (Harry)

- C'est quoi Poudlard ?? (Duo)

- Une école de magie… (Harry)

Duo et les autres pilotes moldu eurent l'air surpris, alors que Heero semblait ne se préoccuper que de la situation.

- On devrait se séparer en deux groupes… (chef Aurors)

- Hai… Harry et Arwen viennent avec moi.

- Pourquoi donc ? (Arwen)

- Parce que je veux garder un œil sur vous deux !

- La confiance règne… (Arwen)

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

Il lui lança un regard venimeux, qui la fit sourire.

- Je sais. Et ça ne dérange absolument pas de venir avec toi… Je ne demande qu'à en savoir plus sur toi.

Heero préféra ne rien répondre… Inutile de perdre son temps à parler avec elle, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Lorsque les deux équipes furent formés, ils se séparèrent. Le chef des Aurors et quelques-un de ces hommes allaient neutraliser les MIB qui faisaient des rondes, à la lisère de la forêt… Pendant que Heero et ses amis, Harry et Arwen, ainsi que quelques autres Aurors allaient faire du ménage dans la maison.

Juste avant de se mettre à découvert pour atteindre la maison, Heero se retourna vers les autres pilotes.

- Vous restez en arrière et vous nous couvrez d'ici, si c'est nécessaire. Autrement, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Vous nous rejoindrez une fois que la zone autour de la maison sera sécurisé.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter les ordres de leur chef, surtout qu'ils savaient bien mieux qu'eux ce qu'il faisait.

Heero et les autres sorciers se rapprochèrent de la maison sans se faire remarquer. Puis, Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Heero, Harry et Arwen se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de la porte arrière.

Arwen mis KO l'un des hommes avec un sort bien lancé, mais l'autre évita le sort de Harry… Heero qui s'était arrangé pour arriver de l'autre coté, s'approcha de lui silencieusement et lui brisa la nuque, sans autre cérémonie. Arwen s'approcha de l'homme qui gisait à terre, en regardant Heero, un peu troublée...

- Tu l'as tué comme ça ?

- C'est un ennemi.

Elle le regarda un peu surprise, mais ne dit rien face à ce regard impitoyable, devinant que ce serait inutile. Ce garçon était vraiment surprenant…

Heero fit signe à ses amis de venir, après s'être assuré que la zone était sûre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Puis, tout le monde se mit en place autour de la porte d'entrée… Harry et Arwen restèrent un peu en arrière, alors que Heero et ses amis moldu se plaçaient stratégiquement, comme des pros. Les sorciers les regardèrent faire, un peu surpris, avant de les rejoindre. Ils écoutèrent ce qui se passait à l'intérieur pour essayer de déterminer le nombre de personne présente à l'intérieur… Ils semblaient être 3, peut-être plus. Les sorciers voulaient entrer en force, mais les moldus du groupe avaient une autre idée, que Heero approuva…

- On va vous prouver que les moldus peuvent être efficaces aussi ! (Duo… Avec un regard détermin ! hehehe !)

Duo regarda les sorciers avec un regard déterminés et son sourire Shinigami…

Les sorciers reculèrent un peu, surpris et curieux de voir le résultat.

Quatre, Heero, Trowa et Wufei se mirent de chaque coté de la porte et Duo entra dans la pièce, gaiement…

- Salut !!!

- C'est un des amis du sale gosse du maître !!

- Faut l'attraper !!

- Essayez si vous pouvez ! lol

Il leur fit un pied de nez et sorti en courant, en se mettant à un mètre de la porte. Il esquiva un sort lancé par l'un d'eux et sorti de leur champ de vision. Les sorciers qui montaient la garde, le suivirent aussitôt… Et se firent mettre KO par les pilotes, en passant la porte.

- Trop facile… Sont bêtes, les hommes de ton père, Heero ! (Duo)

- Peut-être mais ils restent très dangereux… Il ne faut pas les prendre à la rigolade. (Heero)

- Je sais… Je me souviens de l'Imperus ! (Duo)

- Imperium. (Heero)

- Ah oui… (Duo)

- Pas mal !! Vous vous débrouillez bien pour des moldu… (Arwen)

- On est des terroristes, quand même… On est pas des minables ! (Duo)

- Terroristes ??? (Harry)

Heero regarda Duo, avec un regard noir.

- Oups… Désolé, Heero.

- Pas grave… Il ne font pas partie de notre monde, cette information ne leur ai d'aucune utilité. Allons-y ! (Heero)

Les sorciers se regardèrent, surpris de cette nouvelle…

Ils auraient vraiment du mal à le convaincre d'aller avec eux. Il ne se considérait pas appartenant au monde des sorciers, alors que c'était un sorcier !

Heero entra dans le salon, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre ennemi dedans… Les autres sorciers, qui étaient passés par derrière, les rejoignirent.

- Alors ? (Heero)

- Aucun problème… Et vous ?

- RAS. On a nettoyé le salon… Vous allez faire le RDC et nous, on va à l'étage. (Heero)

- D'accord.

Les sorciers, impressionnés par la capacité de commandement de ce jeune garçon, lui obéirent aux mots. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier ou à se mettre à dos, ou alors à ses risques et périls…

Heero et les autres grimpèrent à l'étage où leur provenait des voix. Harry reconnu celle de Drago Malfoy dans le lot…

- Faites attention, Drago est parmi eux.

Le pilote sorcier japonais hocha la tête et s'avança dans le couloir, baguette au poing. Les autres suivirent. Il jeta un œil dans la première chambre et vit qu'elle avait été fouillé, les affaires de Wufei étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il fit signe à Wufei d'aller réunir ses affaires, pour gagner du temps et continua son chemin jusqu'à la prochaine la prochaine chambre. Même schéma que la première chambre, avec les affaires de Quatre et Trowa. Il envoya Quatre ranger leur affaires et continua son avancée… Soudain, un homme sortit de la salle de bain et resta immobile une seconde de surprise. Heero se jeta sur lui et le mit KO avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose que « Mais… » ou les attaquer. Seulement le bruit avait attiré l'attention… Heero fit signe aux autres d'aller se cacher dans la chambre à Quatre et Trowa, pendant qu'il se cachait dans la salle de bain avec le sorcier KO.

- Un problème, Franck ??

- Non. J'ai fais tomber un truc, c'est rien…

- Ok.

Heero vérifia que l'autre gars n'avait pas trouvé son imitation de voix bizarre et allongea le gars par-terre avant d'aller faire signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la dernière chambre, celle de Heero et Duo en silence. Ils écoutèrent un peu…

- C'est quoi ce truc, chef ?

- … On dirait une machine…

Bip. C'était son portable qu'ils regardaient. Ils l'avait ouvert…

- Je crois que… C'est un ordinateur. J'en ai entendu parler… Les moldus les utilisent pour stocker des informations, jouer et aller sur internet. (Drago !!)

- Vous pouvez en tirer quelque chose ?

- Je vais essayer…

Heero se tourna vers ses alliés et leur murmura ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Au bip de mauvais mot de passe, on attaque.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même les sorciers… Ils n'y connaissaient peut-être rien en pc, mais ils savaient ce qu'était un bip.

Quand un gros BIP plutôt brutal retentit, Heero entra en trombe dans la chambre, en assommant d'un coup de coude un mec qui se tenait près de la porte. Puis, il menaça Drago et ses sorciers. Les autres entrèrent et les mirent en joue également.

Harry et Drago se fixèrent d'un regard haineux.

- Harry Potter !

- Drago Malfoy !

- Donnez-moi l'ordinateur. (Heero)

- Pourquoi je te le donnerais ? (Drago)

Le blond à l'air méprisant fixa Heero avec défiance.

- Loll Si j'étais vous, je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu-là avec lui…

- Et pourquoi donc, moldu ?

Le ton insultant que Drago utilisa avec Duo et surtout la façon dont il avait dit « moldu » mit Heero en colère, autant que Duo…

- Il va te montrer, connard… Hein, Heero ?

Heero s'approcha du connard en question et lui mit une belle baffe, avant de récupérer son pc. Les autres Mange-morts sursautèrent mais ne firent rien…

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis.

- Je ferais ce que ce que je veux, sorcier indigne…

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la dignité, toi ? Tu es à la botte de ce cafard qui me sert de père… Je connais un moldu qui en sait bien plus sur la dignité que toi, alors tais-toi !

Le blond lui lança un regard venimeux et prometteur de milliers de souffrance si il avait l'occasion de se venger… Mais Heero s'en moquait. Il se tourna vers les autres et donna son pc à Duo.

- Duo, ranges nos affaires. Harry et Arwen, vous surveillez cet énergumène. Trowa, vient avec moi…

- Ok, Heero… Euh, t'es sûr d'eux ??

Duo lui montra les deux sorciers alliés.

- Nous sommes alliés, non ? (Arwen)

- Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous faire de mal… (Harry)

Heero regarda les deux sorciers, avec un regard aussi menaçant que celui d'un dragon en colère.

- Il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et vous le regretterez…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero. Il n'arrivera rien à ton ami… (Arwen)

Le japonais fixa la sorcière deux secondes avant de regarder Duo. Celui-ci lui sourit et Heero lui rendit en plus petit, avant de sortir avec Trowa. Ils allèrent voir où en étaient Quatre et Wufei, puis, ils descendirent leur affaires prêtes en bas.

§§§

Harry et Drago se fixaient haineusement.

Duo rangeait les affaires d'Heero et lui, rapidement et efficacement. Ce qui n'était pas simple vu qu'elles étaient dans un bordel monstre. Il jeta un œil aux deux ennemis, en se demandant si ils n'allaient pas se sauter à la gorge.

- Alors, Potter… Les Aurors essaient de recruter le fils du Maître ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, Malfoy ?

- Oh… J'ai mes sources. Le Maître sait toujours tout, tu devrais le savoir.

- Voldemort n'est qu'un sale…

- Je t'interdis d'insulter le Maître !!

Drago fixa Harry haineusement. Harry sourit, amus

- … N'est qu'un sale MICROBE INFECTE !

Drago se leva d'un coup. Harry s'approcha de lui avec un regard de défi…

- Ose répéter ça, Potter…

- Voldemort n'est qu'un MICROBE INFECTE et… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

Drago se jeta sur Harry et lui mit un coup de poing très « moldu »… Le brun se mit à rire, en se relevant.

- Tu vas t'abaisser à te battre comme un moldu, toi Drago Malfoy, un sorcier descendant d'une grande famille de sorcier ?? Oh oh…

Le blond ragea de voir Harry se moquer de lui.

Arwen sentant l'orage venir et connaissant suffisamment Harry maintenant, pour savoir qu'il était trop têtu pour être raisonné par moment, assomma à la façon moldu un des Mange-morts et pétrifia l'autre. Puis, elle alla voir Duo…

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui !

- Bien, on s'en va.

- Mais Heero a dit…

- C'est trop dangereux de rester ici pour toi et de toute façon, cet âne bâté est trop têtu. Autant les laisser se battre… Et puis, il n'y a qu'une façon de sortir d'ici, c'est par les escaliers.

Duo hocha la tête et la suivi avec les sacs. Ils descendirent en bas et tombèrent sur le deuxième groupe, ainsi que que Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? (Heero)

- Harry Potter et l'énergumène se tapent dessus… (Duo)

- Ca devenait trop dangereux pour lui. Il aurait pu être blessé et je ne voudrais surtout pas faire de toi mon ennemi… (Arwen)

Elle lui lança un regard coquin, accompagné d'un sourire. Heero fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer, bien que ce regard énigmatique continue de le troubler… De plus en plus.

- C'est bon…

Heero regarda le deuxième groupe de sorciers.

- Montez là-haut et séparer les deux bagarreurs… Ensuite, vous mettrez Malfoy avec les autres Mange-morts.

Le groupe d'Auror acquiésca et grimpa à l'étage. Heero se tourna vers Trowa, Wufei, Duo et Quatre.

- Prenez nos affaires et mettez-les dans nos gundams. Je vous rejoins après… Si dans 5 min, je ne suis pas là, partez sans moi.

- Ca va aller, Heero ? (Quatre)

Le japonais regarda Quatre, qui avait l'air inquiet.

- Hai ! Allez-y…

Le blond lui sourit, un peu rassuré.

- D'accord… Mais si tu as un problème, préviens-moi. Je ne te laisserais pas derrière nous sans une bonne raison.

- Hai, promis…

Heero lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

- D'accord… Aller, on y va ! (Quatre)

Quatre et les autres prirent les sacs, avant d'aller vers la sortie… Juste avant de sortir, Duo se retourna.

- Fais attention, Heero ! (Duo)

- Bien sûr… Dépêches-toi, baka !

- Yes ! Toi aussi dépêches-toi… Cet endroit est vraiment trop mal fréquenté avec tous ces Mange-machin-trucs !!

- Je règle une dernière chose et j'arrive.

- Ok !

Duo lança un grand sourire à Heero et suivi les autres pilotes.

- Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi… Je comprend pourquoi tu les considères comme tes amis et que tu veux les protéger. Moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas quitter mes amis, pour rentrer chez moi… (Arwen)

- Je me moque que tu comprennes ou non. Le monde des sorciers n'est plus le mien depuis longtemps…

- Mais tu es quand même un sorcier.

- Je ne le nie pas…

Les sorciers arrivèrent à ce moment-là avec Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter, qui s'entre-tuait du regard et qui avait des traces visibles de coups, sur le visage et le corps… Le chef Mange-morts essaya de se dégager, sans succès, de l'emprise des Aurors, alors qu'ils l'emmenaient là où étaient enfermé les Mange-morts survivants… (Parce qu'il y en a certains qui ont été tué, dans la bagarre…)

- J'avais dit de le surveiller… Pas de lui refaire le portrait. (Heero)

- Ca sale cafard m'a provoqu

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour répondre à ses provocations.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me donner une leçon ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie et de mon passé commun avec ce rat de Malfoy, alors tais-toi ! J'ai accepté de collaborer avec toi, pas de me plier à tes idées !

Arwen s'approcha de Harry lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

- Calmes-toi, Harry… Je suis sûr que Heero n'a jamais eu dans l'idée de t'imposer ses idées. Il me semble juste être quelqu'un qui aime être obéi… (Arwen)

- Harry… Es-tu « Le survivant » dans le monde des sorciers ? (Heero)

Le jeune sorcier impulsif le regarda, surpris…

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Heero haussa les épaules, mine de rien. Il ne se trompait pas, apparemment… Mais il valait mieux être prudent quand même.

Malfoy déboula soudain, librement dans la pièce, en hurlant, une baguette à la main.

- Fils indigne !! Tu vas payer pour ta trahison, envers notre maître !!

Heero eut juste le temps d'esquiver le sort… Il se jeta sur Harry et l'utilisa comme bouclier humain. Harry voulu se défendre, mais en voyant une baguette se pointer sur lui et une voix menaçante lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, il se calma…

- Je te conseille d'être coopératif, si tu veux rester en vie…

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, pour dire qu'il avait comprit.

- Tu prends tes alliés en otage ? Voilà enfin quelque chose digne de ton rang…

- Mes amis sont sortis d'affaires et je vais mettre les voiles, moi aussi… Donc ce ne sont plus mes alliés.

- J'aime ta logique… Dommage que tu ne l'utilises pas pour la bonne cause.

Heero fixa Drago avec détermination, en se déplaçant lentement avec son otage vers la porte, sans quitter son ennemi des yeux.

Harry se laissa faire docilement… Une fausse manœuvre et il était mort ! Ce fou n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

Drago se mit à sourire sadiquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tes amis sont hors de danger ? Il se peut qu'il me reste des hommes que vous n'avez pas attrapé… Et puis, j'ai libéré ceux qui étaient enfermés… Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne leur ai pas demandé de les rattraper et de les tuer, si ils n'étaient pas coopératifs ?

Heero eut soudain peur pour eux, mais ne le montra pas… Et si il avait raison ? Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour vérifier cela… Il prévient Quatre par télépathie de cette fâcheuse nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu dis la vérit ?

- Absolument rien. Rends-toi et je ne leur ferais pas de mal…

- Iie… Apportes-moi une preuve et je te croirais.

Il ne fallait surtout que Heero montre ses doutes à ce rat ou il en profiterait. De toute façon, il le sentirait si ses amis avaient des problèmes… Il continua de reculer avec son otage. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de déclencher un massacre.

Heero était presque sortis quand il sentit une présence ennemie derrière lui… Il se plaqua contre un mur, sans lâcher Le Survivant et neutralisa l'homme, au moment où il jetait un sort. Ce fut Harry qui se prit le sort et s'évanouit.

Malfoy voulu en profiter mais Arwen lui jeta un sort, pour l'empêcher de profiter de la situation, mais surtout pour éviter que Harry ne soit bless

Certains Aurors revinrent dans la pièce, en même temps que les Mange-morts, qui semblait vouloir encercler Heero. Les bons sorciers commencèrent à s'occuper des Mange-morts, alors que les mauvais sorciers lançaient des sorts aux sorciers rebelles.

Heero prit Harry sur l'épaule et reprit bien sa baguette entre ses mains, relativement caché contre son mur… Puisqu'il avait Le Survivant entre les mains, autant l'embarquer ! Il pourrait se renseigner sur lui, au moins… Même si il risquait de se mettre les Aurors à dos, il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait demander de l'aide au « Survivant »… Mais il ne le ferait pas à la légère.

Seulement pour l'emmener, il fallait qu'il passe lui-même. Ok la plupart de ses ennemis ne faisaient pas attention à lui… Mais la sortie était tout de même gardé par trois Mange-morts… Or, il était trop épuisé pour leur envoyer des sorts assez rapidement, sans se faire toucher… Et encore moins avec son otage sur les épaules. Il fallait qu'il les neutralise tous, en même temps, en profitant du bordel du moment. Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour faire ça… Ca risquait d'être difficile vu son état de fatigue, mais si il ne le faisait pas, il ne sortirait jamais… Et si les Aurors battaient leur ennemi avant qu'il ne soit sorti, ils ne le laisseraient pas emporter Harry. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite…

Il ferma les yeux, en se concentrant sur les cibles qu'il souhaitait neutraliser temporairement. (Il va pas s'épuiser à les tuer alors qu'il peut simplement les neutraliser et se barrer ! lol) Il avait du mal, mais… Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il commençait à avoir chaud et du mal à respirer, quand il entendit ses cibles pousser des hurlements et s'écrouler.

Il rouvrit les yeux, en s'essuyant le front. Il aperçut Malfoy et Arwen le regarder, stupéfait… Il n'attendit pas qu'ils se remettent de leur surprise et se dirigea vers la porte, en vitesse. Il était vraiment fatigué, maintenant… Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Il re-contacta Quatre et appris que ses amis étaient arrivés à destination sans trop de mal… Le blond s'inquiéta de le sentir si faible, mais Heero le rassura pour ne pas qu'il aille le chercher. Il rejoignit rapidement les autres pilotes, mais trop lentement à son goût, surtout que Harry Potter pesait lourd pour son corps fatigué. A peine arrivé, là où il était relativement en sécurité, il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, essoufflé.

- Heero !! Ca va pas ?? (Quatre)

Quatre se précipita vers lui… Heero en profita pour lâcher Harry et se laissa tomber, à bout de force, dans les bras du blond.

- Heero ! Réponds-moi !

- … Je suis juste… Un peu fatigué. Je me repose 5 min… et on y va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hai.

- D'accord. Allonges-toi un peu… T'as l'air épuisé.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre avec joie.

Trowa et Wufei montaient la garde, plus loin…

Quand à Duo, il regardait Heero avec le même air inquiet que Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? (Duo)

Le brun leur résuma la situation. Duo sourit en hochant la tête…

- Et pourquoi tu as emmené Harry ? T'aurais pu le laisser là-bas… (Duo)

- … Il m'intéresse. J'ai des choses à lui demander et je pense qu'il peut peut-être nous être utile…

- Utile pour avoir les Aurors au cul, oui ! En quoi pourrait-il nous aider ?? (Wufei)

Heero regarda Wufei, un peu gêné… Il ne pouvait pas encore leur dire, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr.

- Je vous le dirais quand je serais sûr de moi, à 100%…

- Tu as pris le risque de te mettre les Aurors à dos alors que tu n'es pas sûr de toi ??? (Wufei ! Qui d'autres ? lol)

Le sorcier le fixa d'un regard mauvais… Il était crevé… Or, il détestait qu'on lui hurle dessus quand il était crev !!!

- Iie !! Je sais ce que je fais, alors essaie de me faire un peu confiance ! Si je ne vous dit pas tout, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire, alors ta gueule ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous protéger de mon père ! Si la façon dont je le fais ne te plait pas, t'as qu'à te tirer !

Wufei prit un air triste, en reculant un peu… Ne pas s'énerver avec Yuy ! Mais il était tellement inquiet avec tous ces sorciers qui les poursuivait, en plus d'Oz…

Heero qui s'était un peu relevé sous le coup de la colère, fut rallongé par Quatre et Duo.

- Calmes-toi, Heero… Wufei, ne cri pas, s'il te plait… (Quatre)

- … J'en peux plus… J'arriverais pas à piloter…

- C'est pas grave, Heero… On va s'arranger ! (Duo)

Après avoir discuté de qui prendrait qui, il fut décidé que Heero prendrait son gundam, mais serait aidé pour arriver à leur prochaine destination et que Duo transporterait leur otage dans la main de son gundam… Le voyage serait probablement plus long, mais ils ne pouvaient faire autrement avec Heero KO et Harry Potter comme invité surprise.

- Les Mange-morts arrivent… (Trowa)

Trowa, qui était resté à faire le guet, revint vers eux.

- Ok !! On se casse ! (Wufei)

- … Mais où on va ?? (Duo)

Silence.

- Je chercherais une planque en cours de route sur mon pc. (Heero)

- Entendu… Alors, en route ! (Quatre)

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il avait été réfléchit et ils partirent juste au moment où les Aurors arrivaient…

**Tsuzuku** £-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£-$-£

Je sais que j'ai un peu tardé… #se protége au cas où quelqu'un lui balancerait un projectile# Et même beaucoup tardé, pour poster ce chapitre… Gomen ! Gomen nasai… #s'incline très bas# J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre (J'en ai plus d'avance--) plus vite que celui-là… Promis !

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


End file.
